Howl
by Detective-tamsin.tumblr
Summary: A new Detective is in town. "Excuse me while I pack leashes and prepare for your standard ass sniffing welcoming party," Tamsin sneered under her breath. The chief walked away and Dyson smiled widely.
1. Chapter 1

Written by ainethewolf ( ~itsirmster) detective-tamsin on Tumblr.  
><strong>Aine-bold<strong>, Tamsin-regular  
>Aine-Face claim: Olivia Wilde<br>Tamsin: Rachel Skarsten  
>-<p>

**EPISODE 1.**

Tamsin watched as the dancer grinned at her from across the table. She returned her smile, nodding and tilted her beer.****

**"You gonna just stand there and watch or are you joining in on the party?"**

Tamsin turned and looked at the tall brunette who sidled up next to her. _Well Hello.._  
>"I am the party." Tamsin replied with a cheeky grin.<p>

**"So I've heard. The Valkyrie, right? Why don't you show it to me then? There's a table over there that offers body shots."**

"Lead the way,"

_My kitchen offers body shots too. _Tamsin thought. She held her tongue from blurting it out. She could tell the brunette was a werewolf.

**"Some of the idiots I know are already there, but I'm taking care of it."**

**Once reaching the table on which one of the strippers were laid down and a group of werewolf males were howling at, she grinned before shooing them away.**

"Got a name?**"  
><strong>

**The wolf propped herself up, leaning her hands on the table where the stripper was lying.  
>"Many. But you can call me Aine. What about you?<strong>"

"Tamsin."

The stripper flashed a cheeky smile at Tamsin and poured the salt on her stomach. While Tamsin licked her way up, she felt Aine's eyes all over her and grinned. She finished her shot and seized the lime between her teeth. She exhaled sharply and recovered.

"Your turn,"

_**Interesting, **_**Aine thought while watching the scene, remaining propped on the table all the same.** **  
>When the stripper heard the Valkyrie's words, she took the shots glass and held it with her teeth while lying down, knowing what the wolf liked, since she was a regular there.<strong>

**"Mm." She hummed, licking up the salt from the stripper's abdomen, leaving a small kiss as she reached the end of the line, then took the shot glass with her teeth and downed it, grimacing.**

**"Not really a fan of lime." She admitted, finally grinning at the blonde.**

Tamsin took her hand and led her to a booth. She poured her another shot.  
>"You're new. What's your deal?"<p>

**Aine followed the blonde without resistance, and sat down next to the Valkyrie, spinning the shot glass in her hand after having finished it off.**

**"Dark Fae business. I was _summoned_ all the way from New York. Didn't know I'd meet a Valkyrie here, I would have come way sooner."**

"New York is great, but this city is full of pleasant surprises…including cheeky werewolves. Stick around long enough and you might not want to leave."

Tamsin knocked back another shot with Aine. Her smile was dazzling.

"If you're hoping to see the helmet and chain mail tonight you're out of luck." She teased.

**"****Damn, I was really hoping for that chain mail to come up sooner rather than later. Guess I'm gonna go now." The wolf teased back, but instead just whistled to the waitress for more shots at their table. "Believe it or not, New York's been really boring for the past fifty years.**

**"The change is doing good for me." She looked the Valkyrie up and down a little.  
>"Obviously. I assume you live here?"<strong>

Tamsin couldn't wipe the grin from her face.  
>"I thought about it, but strangely enough a strip club isn't the coziest place to live," Tamsin shrugged with a grin.<p>

Werewolves' eyes stood out, and made them fairly easy to identify but Aine's seemed to glow several shades of blue and grey. Tamsin's gaze lingered a bit on her eyes.

"I could show you around.."

**"Clever." Aine quipped with a smirk. "Though the buffet is pretty neat, I have to say." She looked around at all of the strippers dancing on their places before returning her gaze to the Valkyrie, once she heard her offer.**  
><strong>"Well…" She tilted her head to the side with a grin. "I pretty much know this place by heart… But if you're talking about the town, how could I ever say no?"<strong>

"The town, yeah.." Tamsin downed another shot. She felt light headed and restless.

The girl she did a body shot off of was laughing with a few of the werewolves. She waved Tamsin and Aine over but Tamsin just smiled back and remained in place.  
>"She just mouthed "body shot" at us,"<br>Tamsin looked at Aine, mischief shining in her eyes.

"I have a better idea.." Tamsin purred.

"**Mm." Aine hummed, taking a shot a second after. Narrowing her eyes, she realized that her head was only slightly fuzzy from all the tequila.** **Her eyes were resting on the blonde for couple of moments, but Tamsin's voice snapped her out of it. She looked over at the stripper and the bunch of her newly made werewolf friends, and then back at the Valkyrie. Her eyes lit up at the mischievous spark in Tamsin's eyes.**

**"You do? Lay it on me." She smirked, spinning the shot glass between her fingers**.

"As you wish,"  
>Tamsin took the shot glass from her and playfully pushed the wolf on to the table. She picked up the salt and smiled as if to challenge her.<br>"Shot?"

**Aine left out a sharp breath as she was pushed onto the table.  
>"Game on, Valkyrie." She said with a grin, unbuttoning her shirt and revealing skin underneath it, as well as a black bra.<strong> **Never moving her eyes from the blonde, she took one shot herself and leaned back, propping herself with her elbows and enjoying the sight.**

**"Show me how creative you can get." The wolf mused, putting a lime between her teeth and lying on her back.**

Tamsin admired her toned stomach and leaned an inch away from her mouth.  
>"I thought you didn't like limes."<p>

Tamsin took the lime out of her mouth with her teeth and dragged it down Aine's neck, chest and all the way to her stomach before placing it on the crook of Aine's lower neck and shoulder. She poured a little salt just above the button on Aine's pants, then put the shot between her legs on the table.  
>Tamsin flicked her tongue from side to side over the salt and exhaled as she took the shot. She licked her way up the wet juice trail she had made earlier and bit in to the lime on her neck.<p>

**_R_**_**ight, but you do.  
><strong>_**The werewolf wanted to say it, but her mouth was a little bit too busy for that at the moment. Holding her breath and keeping her eyes on Valkyrie, Aine's back arched only a little when feeling the lime dripping on her now heated up skin.**

**Werewolves were howling by the time Tamsin was licking the juice clean and biting into the lime. Sitting up, the wolf did not bother with her own shirt but instead grabbed the blonde's, unbuttoning it with her gaze lingering at the sight for a moment.  
>"Your turn, hotpants." She smirked, pulling her on the table as she moved aside, and then straddled her, finger trailing down the middle of the exposed skin, taking the shot from the table and pouring it a little bit over the Valkyrie's stomach and to her bellybutton.<strong>

Aine then took the salt and smeared it over Tamsin's bottom lip with her thumb. Her tongue trailed across the salt and then to her neck, down the middle, leaving a kiss just under the bra like she did to the stripper, before drinking the liquor off her stomach and the bellybutton. The cheers were louder now, and the wolf sat up, grinning down at the Valkyrie.

_She's fun.. _Tamsin smiled from ear to ear._  
><em>She beckoned Aine to come down and cupped her hand on her face and kissed her.  
>The crowd's cheering roared in her ears. She moved her hands up the wolf's thighs and hips.<p>

**Aine's grin didn't fade when Tamsin beckoned her to lean back down. Her hand ran up the Valkyrie's front and cupped the side of her neck while the other held her waist. Tilting her head to the side a little bit, wolf's tongue was once again sliding across Tamsin's lips, seeking entrance to deepen the kiss.** **As the crowd cheered, Aine pressed her burning skin against Tamsin's cool one. The taste of lime making her scrunch up her nose only a little, but she didn't mind it one bit.**

Wolves were always warm to the touch and her skin radiated heat, making Tamsin inhale deeper. Her scent had a hint of pine and Tamsin couldn't get enough.  
>Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She tried to ignore it but it kept going. Aine leaned back up and Tamsin gave her an apologetic look. She looked at the caller ID.<p>

"Make it snappy or I will skin you and wear your pelt as a scarf, Dyson."

Aine climbed off her and finished off a drink. When Tamsin hung up she couldn't hide the distress on her face. They had a lead on the Una Menz seed.

She started to button her shirt.

**As soon as Aine felt the buzzing in Tamsin's pocket, her lips parted from hers and she sat back up, smirking down at the Valkyrie and and almost chuckled at the apologetic look, as if saying 'don't worry about it'.** **Hearing the name Dyson, her head tilted to the side, and she soon hopped off of the blonde, buttoning up her own shirt. The look on Tamsin's face let her know that something was off, even though she had no idea.** **"Sorry to pry," she asked, a small smile on her face while she pushed the shot glass aside. "But was that the wolfy Dyson?" Aine had met him couple of nights previously. "Everything alright?"**

"Yeah, he's my partner."  
>It was no surprise that she was puzzled. Every fae looked at Dyson and Tamsin as the oddest pair on the job.<br>"It was a little peace project between the light and dark, and no.. Shit's hitting the fan. I'm sorry about this."

"How do you know Dyson?"

**"Holy shit." Aine would have laughed if Tamsin's face did not turn completely serious. If she thought New York was a small place for Fae, this was even smaller. "Your partner, as in work partner?" Her eyebrows raised a little.**

**"I've met him at that… Dal bar, is it? Wolves kind of have noses for each other." She smirked, then nodded. "Don't be sorry. I was sent to Canada to be of help to the Dark Fae with the Una Mens seed. Peeps over there are really freaking out about this, and for a reason."**

"You're the Hot shot import? I thought we were supposed to pick you up on Saturday..And yeah Work partner." Tamsin trailed off. She was not about to elaborate or ask more about their encounter.

"We've got a meeting in a few hours. Where are you staying?"

**Aine couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. "Yes, that would be me." She nodded, looking over at the werewolves. They have walked away to get a lapdance each. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the Valkyrie.**"

**"I wanted to come earlier. Get used to the place and all that." She shrugged. "At some cheap ass hotel. I don't get my stuff sent until later this week, so I didn't bother looking for anything fancy. Why do you ask?"**

**"**You can crash at mine, there's some things you need to see."

Tamsin kicked herself when she saw the sly expression on Aine's face. She realized how foolish she sounded only after she said it. Damned Tequila. Tamsin avoided eye contact.

"Ahem- I mean get caught up on." She sputtered quickly, trying to recover.

She sensed Aine's amusement, her eyes searching Tamsin's face.

**Aine ducked her head down a little bit, a smirk threatening to break out into a wide grin, but seeing how Tamsin got uncomfortable, she decided not to tease her… too much.**

"See some things, huh?" Her tone of voice gave off that she held back a laugh.

**"Oh I've seen some things already."**

Her eyes trailed down to Tamsin's now covered front, and her eyes lifted up to the Valkyrie's face that was still turned away somewhat.

"I don't mind, uhm, seeing more stuff… There's never too much information." Her hand trailed to the side of the blonde's face and landed on her cheek, prompting her to look at her.

_She is so cute._

**"Are you going to _show _me things right now or?"**

"In the morning.." Tamsin struggled against a smile playing at her lips.

Looking at Aine's mesmerizing eyes was almost as deadly as a human looking in to a Valkyrie's eyes.  
>"-after my head is cleared of Tequila. Besides, where's the fun in showing all your cards at once?" Tamsin finished.<p>

Days earlier she heard another wolf was to help with the search and had voiced her opposition at having to work with two wolves.

_"Excuse me while I pack leashes and prepare for your standard ass sniffing welcoming party," She sneered under her breath. The chief walked away and Dyson smiled widely._

Once another wolf was around, they tended to think and do the same. Tamsin could not grudge their nature, they thought and acted for a pack, but it could hinder an investigation. If they disagreed on anything with Tamsin, she'd have to put up a bigger fight. Tamsin felt slightly embarassed. She didn't think the import would be Dark fae..or stunningly attractive.

"We don't have all the pieces and we could use a fresh set of eyes-"

**Aine's smirk turned into a smile as her icy blues met with the pale ones. In an instant she wondered how they looked like when she was using her powers, but did not voice it. Instead, her lips parted only slightly for an exhale, and a light chuckle. "That might be a good idea. I behave like an idiot under the influence of tequila. And there's no fun in it at all… though it is a little bit amusing to see a Valkyrie being little sheepish."**

**The wolf hoped that Tamsin would not take it in a wrong way. The sexy, body-shot taking Valkyrie was certainly hot, but there was something attractive to this version, especially when they didn't take eyes off of each other for couple of moments.**

**"That's why I'm here. I haven't worked for the police in a long time, but I still have the… nose for it. And eyes." She grinned, sliding the hand down Tamsin's neck until she dropped it completely. "Should we go now or…? Those guys definitely won't miss me." Her head nodded towards the pack she had met that night.**

Tamsin was about to protest but laughed at herself.

"Idiots don't know how to take shots like you. And about being sheepish-" Tamsin stepped forward and slipped her hand through Aine's hair and the other wrapped around her waist. She pulled her hips against her own and gently tugged her hair back, exposing Aine's neck. Tamsin leaned in to her ear and spoke in a low murmur.

"Enjoy it while you can,"

Tamsin loosened her grip, leaned back and grinned.

"Get your coat."

**Aine was about to say something but she was pulled in, licking her lips when the Valkyrie stepped close. Her hands resting on Tamsin's shoulders, a soft growl emitted from her throat when she felt the blonde's breath against her ear.**

_**And a tease too.**_

**Her eyes pierced Tamsin's, turning a little paler since the wolf came out almost subconsciously at the brief episode that just happened. "Be back in a second." She said, stepping slowly away from her and turning around.**

**Her coat and a bag were on one of the chairs that were now deserted, and she glanced at the wolves who were a bit too busy with their strippers to notice. Leaving some cash on the table, she passed by the Valkyrie, wrapping her arm around her waist to say  
>"Move it, gorgeous" against the side of her neck.<strong>

**—  
><strong>Tamsin caught a flare of the wolf in her eyes and grinned wider at the sound of her growl. Tamsin swept up her cash and slipped it back in Aine's jacket.

"It's already taken care of."

She felt the heat from Aine's arm around her waist and exhaled. Working with another wolf might not be so bad after all.  
>Tamsin hailed a cab.<p>

Aine opened her mouth to protest at getting her cash back, but the Valkyrie seemed stubborn, even more so than she did. "Next time it's on me."

**Her arm did not unwrap itself from around Tamsin's waist until the cab had stopped in front of them, and she opened the door for the blonde.**

**"After you." A grin played on her face as her hand lingered on the edge of the cab door, her body leaned in only a bit towards Tamsin's. Once inside, Aine scooted towards the blonde, looking past her outside the window when it started moving. "Toronto reminds me a bit of New York." She mused.**

**"I might get used to it just yet."**

Tamsin muffled a laugh. She hadn't been around this much chivalry in a long time.  
>"Similar, we've got better coffee though. And yes. Next time.. it will be on you."<p>

**"Really? I've yet to see that." As someone who was addicted to Starbucks, Aine was highly skeptic of these things. The lights died slowly away as they passed the Lake Ontario, but when the cab took a turn, she felt Valkyrie's body bump into hers,her eyes immediately dropping on the hand in her lap.  
><strong>  
>Tamsin stopped herself from falling with her hand on Aine's thigh. She glanced up at Aine and bit back a grin. She still felt the tequila. <em>Fuck it, <em>she thought. Tamsin straddled her and kissed her.

**Before she knew it, Tamsin was already acting upon Aine's thoughts, and the wolf's hands gripped her waist almost immediately, kissing her back, holding another urge to growl. She pressed the blonde's hips to her own, unable to stop a smirk that formed into the kiss.**

Tamsin instantly mirrored her smirk when felt Aine's chest vibrate and heard a low growl growing stronger. Aine seemed to be trying to control it but Tamsin loved the sound.

**There was a gruff sound coming from deep of Aine's chest, but the scent of the Valkyrie was all over her that she almost did not bother to control it. She only did it for the sake of the driver, who soon realized what was happening and started to shout. A chuckle was building up the wolf's throat, but her hands sneaked under Tamsin's shirt, her claws extending just enough to graze her lower back as the kiss deepened.**

Tamsin mirrored her smirk when felt Aine's chest vibrate and heard a low growl growing stronger. Aine seemed to be trying to control it but Tamsin loved the sound.  
>"HAY! Hey Lady,-"<p>

Tamsin ignored the driver. She rolled her hips further on to Aine and pushed her hands up her body and chest. She rested her hand on her cheek and felt the wolf nipping at her lower lip. Tamsin deepened the kiss.  
><em>Skilled tongue..<br>_The driver was muttering profanities, but he couldn't pull over on the highway. Tamsin broke her kiss with Aine to glance briefly at their surroundings before diving back at her jawline.

"Get out of my cab."

Tamsin simply smiled and helped Aine out. She paid the fare and waved at him. They were not at her door but at least it was close by. Tamsin laughed.

"My bad.." She acknowledged.  
>"It's the second block over."<p>

**There was a sharp exhale when the kiss was broken, but Aine's eyes remained closed, just in time to feel the lips across her jawline. Sadly, the cab came to an abrupt halt and a second later they were already in the chilly Canadian air. Aine's body was still heated up, though, especially after still feeling Valkyrie's lips against her own.**

**"I have to admit", she mused, leaning into the blonde, "I thought my new colleagues would be two grumpsters with no sense of adventure at all." Quirking one eyebrow up, she started walking, taking Tamsin's hand in the process.**

**"And here I am, taking romantic walks under the stars with a Valkyrie." She finished with a smirk, teasing, her eyes taking in the surroundings.**

Tamsin froze slightly when she took her hand, but relaxed in to it and linked her fingers through Aine's. She hadn't felt warmth like that in a long time, and Aine's hand felt like a heater.

"I thought my new colleague would be as helpful as a splinter..but here you are, ruining everything and making me walk under the stars," She joked, knocking her shoulder in to Aine's.

Tamsin led her up the steps to the front door and pulled her in for a kiss, her tongue teasing Aine's bottom lip. Their kiss became more fervent. Tamsin didn't stop, but took her free hand and fumbled with the keys, jamming them in to the door as Aine tugged her close. Finally the door opened and the pair crashed in, still connected at the lips. Tamsin inhaled her scent deeply and stumbled backwards, taking Aine with her while pulling off the wolf's jacket. The growling grew louder and Tamsin pulled back slightly, revealing a smirk.

**"I'm happy to be making a successful first impression… I'm actually not good at those. " Aine stated with a light grin, nudging the blonde just as playfully. She felt somewhat silly, even with a lot of tequila in her system.**

**"And walking under the stars isn't half bad as I expected it to be." She breathed out, moving close behind the Valkyrie once they were climbing the steps. Another breath was hitched in the wolf's throat and she scolded herself mentally for letting Tamsin surprise her that easily. Aine's free hand threaded into the blonde hair as the kiss deepened, and she chuckled when they stumbled into the apartment.**

**The wolf closed the door behind her with her foot, letting some of the buttons of Tamsin's shirt loose. **

**"You welcome all of the new Fae like this?"**

**She asked through a smirk, throwing her own jacket aside and getting the Valkyrie's before pressing her into the nearest wall, her hips leaning into Tamsin's and her lips brushing across the jawline, purring out another growl.**

**"And your scent…" She husked, finishing off the unbuttoning of her shirt and sliding it off her shoulders.**

"Chief said I need to work on my people skills. You're a good start," Tamsin exhaled.

Tamsin wrapped her arm around the small of Aine's back and felt her self melting in to the kiss. Her fingers fiddled with Aine's shirt. Finally she managed to tug her shirt off and threw it to the floor. Aine pinned her wrists and pushed her hips on to her. Tamsin couldn't tell if it was herself of Aine who was growling anymore. Tamsin pulled back to take a breath.

"Bedroom-"

She pushed Aine back on to the bed and straddled her. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Tamsin started to pull at Aine's pant zipper. As she kissed her jawline and made her way back to her lips, Tamsin saw Aine's eyes pulsate a different colour.

An eyebrow quirked at the statement, but now it was not the time to protest or be cheeky. Aine's skin was on fire and it threatened to self combust, figuratively speaking.

"Mm." She hummed with a curt not, taking Tamsin by the hand and leading her to what she deemed to be a bedroom, since she picked up the sight of the large bed at the end of the hallway.

**A grin spread from ear to ear on Aine's face as she was the one being straddled this time, her claws extending and running up Tamsin's thighs, slightly ripping at the fabric of her jeans, before they ran up her front, head tilting to the side when the lips found her jawline.**

**Several moments into the kiss, while her teeth were tugging on the Valkyrie's bottom lip and hands running up her back to fetch the bra clasp, Aine arched her back to feel her much cooler skin. Her chest was heaving with an animalistic desire she had for the blonde who was kissing back hungrily, prompting more growls and moans from the both of them. Just before Aine's desire to be the dominant one made her push Tamsin and pin her down onto the bed, a sharp pain in her spine made her cringe and groan out loud.  
>"Shit!"<strong>

**She gasped, the out of breath feeling prompted not only from the kiss.  
>"Dammit!" The wolf groaned, her ribs cracking slightly as her hand pulled Tamsin closer, teeth gritting in pain.<strong>

Aine's claws sunk in deeper and Tamsin pulled back. She stroked her hair and held her head in her hands.  
>"Aine?"<br>Tamsin climbed off her and tried to calm her._ Shit.. the full moon isn't supposed to be until the day after.  
><em>  
>"Shit..Aine look at me- Stay with me. Breathe Look at me." She repeated, lifting Aine to sit up.<p>

She could tell Aine was doing her best to control herself and Tamsin didn't know how well she could do it. She could handle a wolf, but didn't want to use her powers over her. Dyson was left struggling for weeks after she had stared him down.

Tamsin grabbed a case from under her bed and extracted a needle.

"Sorry about this.."

Before Aine could protest she injected the contents in to Aine and watched as she went limp and laid down. She had a good two hours before it wore off.. maybe less because Aine seemed exceptionally strong. She slipped Aine's shirt on to her, admiring her physique as she finished with her buttons. She slipped her own shirt on and looked up at the moon. _Fucking asshole._

The effects of the Tequila had dissipated but Tamsin didn't want to take that chance yet. She needed a few provisions first anyway.

Tamsin grabbed an extra set of clothes and tossed it in bag. She yanked open the fridge, downed a bottle of water and took out a few more tranquilizers. There was little else in there except beer, a couple of bruised apples and a left over pizza. She'd have to pick up something along the way. Tamsin scooped Aine up and laid her in to the backseat of the car. She swept her hair out of face and placed a blanket over her.

Tamsin got in the car and looked back at Aine.

"Hang on,"

**Aine thought for a second that her teeth might crack apart since she clenched her jaw too much in order not to cry out in pain. The bones that were snapping slightly were still not doing so bad as they would have the night afterward, but she had forgotten to take her meds that she left back at the hotel room, and now it was coming back to bite her in the face.**

**Tamsin's hand running through her hair and cupping the sides of her face offered comfort, but definitely not relief. She rolled onto her side, eyes tight shut, putting herself in a fetal position. Every single fibre of her being was burning, and this time most definitely not in a good way. She was unable to move even the slightest muscle without being afraid of the pain returning tenfold.** **The Valkyrie's voice in the background seemed nothing but a white noise, and, being stiff in the blonde's arms, she could feel herself being lifted up, but no breath came out. **_**"**_**I'm okay… I'm okay..:" She breathed out, cringing as a small **_**crack **_**was heard from her shoulder. In the next second Tamsin was stabbing her with a needle, and her mouth opened to protest, but in the next second she felt unusually lump and numb, though still sore, and fell back on the bed.** **"Tamsin…" she choked out once the Valkyrie walked out of her sight.  
><strong>_**What did she do?**_

**As soon as she walked into sight again, she felt comfort, and gave her a small lopsided smile. "You drug all the girls that come here, huh?" She slurred and closed her eyes.** **Next time she opened them, she way lying in the car and the hand was brushing hair out of her face.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked weakly, unable to do anything with her body.<strong>

"Tamsin, I can deal with this myself. Where are you taking me?"

"I'm keeping your ass from being someone's new mantle piece. I know you can take care of yourself, but this city is different. They don't take kindly to werewolves, not since last month's incident."

Tamsin helped Aine sit up and handed over her meds and a bottle of water. Aine's confused stare stayed on the valkyrie.

"I grabbed your stuff along the way, bag's in the back. We're going to the middle of nowhere, outskirts of Brazenwood."

"Sorry about the whole needle thing. Raw steak?" Tamsin quipped with a package of steak in her hand.

**Aine muttered something under her breath and looked outside at the clear sky. The moon was still not completely full, but Aine's eyes flashed brighter at the mere sight of it. She decided it was a better choice to look at the blonde beside herself.**

**"What was last month?" She asked, trying not to sound too grumpy or angry.**

Usually, when this time of month came, she would hide herself away from everybody, and now having a complete stranger did not sit with her, no matter how gorgeous and pleasing to the eye Tamsin was.

**"Yeah." She nodded, knowing that the raw stake would make her feel slightly better.**

"And I'm sorry. No one's supposed to see me like this." She growled.  
>And no one did. For at least one hundred years.<p>

"I hope this means you're going to drop me off and return, right?"

"I'm a chauffeur in my spare time, how'd you guess? No, I'll be in the truck. You'll be in the house."

Tamsin understood her frustration, she didn't want anyone around when she had to show her true face. It was too dangerous to leave Aine on her own, even at a deserted ignored the muttering._Tough shit, Aine. _

"Last month.. a werewolf attacked a mother and her child. The mother has got scars for the rest of her life and the kid's in a coma. If the kid had been light fae, you'd be in the middle of an all out war. Case is still under investigation but you didn't find out from me. Things are tense to say the least. Wolves have been targeted."

**Aine rolled her eyes at Tamsin, but couldn't help but give her a small smile. The movement was returning to her limbs now, and with that soreness, but the meds she had just downed down worked quickly. There was still couple of **_**cracks **_**here and there, but they merely made her wince.**

**"Thanks." She murmured, biting into the raw stake and chewing slowly, looking down at her lap rather than at the Valkyrie, even though she could feel those green eyes on herself for a little while. **

**"That sucks… I wish I could say I hadn't done the same in the past, though." The wolf was speaking in a low voice, more to herself, but she knew that Tamsin could hear her, and could not understand why she was telling her any of it. "But I'm alright now, as long as I got the meds, and isolation."**

**Tamsin turned away. She heard the regret and guilt in Aine's voice and felt her chest tighten. Tamsin walked to the trunk and started checking her guns. They were ready to go but she wanted to give Aine some time. Tamsin waited until she finished her steak before returning.**

Aine sat in the car, not turning around to see what Tamsin was doing. Instead, she ate the stake, a little more hungrily than she maybe needed to, and tried to move her feet. They were undoubtedly still a bit shaky, but there was nothing she could not manage.

**However, Tamsin seemed to think about everything, and Aine was smiling to herself when she was propped up and half-lead, half-carried into the house, her arm tightly around the Valkyrie's shoulders.**

"Come on, Rocky." She said, lifting Aine's arm over her shoulder and leading her in to the house.

Tamsin picked the lock open and pushed the door. She brushed the dust off and sat her down on the couch.

"It's almost day. No worries 'til night.. You should get some rest. I'll be in the next room."**  
><strong>  
><strong>Once seated down, Aine felt tired, but still alert enough to feel her own chest tight when hearing Tamsin's words. "Hey, Valkyrie?" Her hand once more caught a grip of her wrist, pulling her closer. "Would you, uh, come here and lie with me?" The wolf looked up. "You know, for protection."<strong>

The wolf's expression caught her by surprise. She hesitated a moment before sitting down beside her. She was accustomed to having a lot of distance between herself everyone else. It was for the best. Aine would probably come to see that too.

Tamsin lay on her side, and faced Aine. The morning light caught the silhouette of Aine's figure, illuminating her form.  
>"I draw the line at bed time stories." Tamsin mused.<p>

**Aine could see the reluctance in Tamsin's posture and she scolded herself yet again. Whatever had gotten into her, she would not let it surface again after the full moon was over. **

**"Good." Aine breathed out a chuckle, still feeling a slight dab in her ribs, turning to the side towards Tamsin too, her hand under her head as she looked at her. "And to think this night started off with us licking salt from a stripper's stomach. Oh fucking hell." Her other hand placed itself on her own ribs and squeezed. "I hate this."**

**Tamsin grasped Aine's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She smiled, recalling the way Aine laughed just hours before. **

**"It'll be day soon. You'll be alright. I have a pretty bad ass bark too."**

**Tamsin lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. **

**"Wasn't just the stripper's stomach.." She grinned. **

**Aine's fingers shifted so she intertwined hers with Tamsin's. It was not a matter of anything but the comfort that touch gave her. She buried half of her face into the pillow.**

**"I'd love to hear the Valkyrie bark." She said with a grin, but then she snorted a chuckle at her last words. "Speaking as someone with an acute sense of taste, you tasted way better than a stripper." She blinked. "And you still didn't… **_**show**_** me stuff, and it's morning." Aine teased, shifting a little.**

Tamsin frowned in mock offense. She had nerve. Tamsin scolded herself for letting Aine push her buttons but she was impressed by the wolf's ability to banter with her.

"One little taste and she's hooked-" Tamsin teased back.  
>She turned her body and put a hand each on either side of Aine. She leaned over her, enjoying Aine's reaction and studying her features.<p>

"I'll show you all you need to know, but you'll just have to be.."

She lowered herself further, lips slightly parted and almost touching Aine's mouth.

"Patient."

Tamsin pushed herself up and leaned her back against the pillows.  
>"Count those sheep," She grinned.<p>

**Aine's lips spread into a smile as half of her face buried itself more into the pillow.** **"I'm hooked, huh? I don't know who carried **_**me**_** all the way to the middle of nowhere like some Princess Charming, **_**and **_**bought me raw steak. You know, in some cultures, we'd be married already. **_**Ow." **_ **The light laugh that escaped her lips as she teased the Valkyrie back brought a small dab in her sides, but she kept grinning, even when Tamsin leaned over at her. Her eyes flashed gray up at her, own lips a little parted at the closeness. The blonde's scent washed over her again. **_**Patient? Not really what I'd call myself.**_ **"Teasing a wolf in this state is a crime." She mused, reaching out her hand to trail down the lines on Tamsin's jeans that she made with her claws earlier. "Sorry about this, by the way." She smirked, exhaling and closing her eyes.** **"I think I need to take you up on that offer… and if I eat some in the process, don't judge."**

Tamsin glanced at her jeans and shrugged. The claw marks made them look better. Tamsin didn't know what to say to her Princess Charming comment. Even Bo would laugh.. if she was ever around her friends anymore. The Valkyrie refocused on Aine.

"Lucky for me teasing a wolf in this province is an honour. In your current state.. I'll go on ya. And don't be sorry. Every month is a pain in the ass for all of us. More so for you though."

It was a bright morning but Aine was drifting off and Tamsin soon followed suit.  
>Tamsin's phone buzzed in her pocket and jolted her awake. She blinked and brushed the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

"Hold on," She whispered in to the phone.

Her head pounded and her vision had star bursts everywhere. She gingerly shifted out of the bed and walked outside. Her phone cut off. She looked back at the door to make sure it was closed and walked further down the dirt driveway. There were plenty of tall trees around which made for a great hideaway but crappy phone service. She tried again.

"Dyson,"  
>"Tamsin, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago."<p>

Tamsin lowered the phone.  
>She shook her head and mouthed, "Shit."<p>

"Callahan is indisposed at the moment." She replied.

"Callahan? Thought he was arriving later today. What do you mean indisposed?"  
>Tamsin rolled her eyes. Guess he didn't know Aine was a detective too.<p>

"Callahan is a woman. And by indisposed I mean it's that time of the month.."  
>"It can't be that bad. Get her a hot water bottle and an advil."<br>"Get some ovaries and tell me that again. Anyway, it's not THAT time of the month. Callahan isn't just a wolf.. she's a werewolf."

There was a moment of silence. From a previous case she understood that wolves could sniff each other out but it virtually impossible for them to tell if the other was a werewolf.

"You met her at the Dal a few nights ago. Brunette, Cheeky, hot, ring a bell? You'll have to cover for now."  
>"Keep a close eye on her. Attacks haven't stopped yet."<br>"Already on it, Sweet cheeks. As far as everyone else knows, she's not here yet."

**Tamsin's last words were simply a blur to the wolf, as she could feel the tiredness wash over her. It was not simply tequila and the pain in her bones, but she had hardly slept the past couple of nights, ever since she came to Toronto.**

**After what seemed only minutes of a very restless sleep, Aine opened her eyes. She did not move from her present position whatsoever, and her whole left side was numb. Blinking a couple of times, and feeling a sharp pain pulsating in her temples, it took her couple of moments to realize where she was, and what she was doing there. **_**Tamsin. **_**Frowning, Aine raised her head and found herself in an empty room of a late winter afternoon. Reaching for her pocket, she pulled out her phone. 4 p.m.**

It seemed as if the Valkyrie had listened to her and got out of her sight for the day, leaving the wolf in a state of both relief and strange emptiness. Pressing palm to her forehead, she noticed the remaining raw stakes on one of the tables in the other corners of the room, and she made her way there, taking one and devouring it in only couple of bites.

_**Only hours away from shifting. **_**Even though she was used to it, it was like going to the dentist - the waiting was the worst.** **The air outside was chilly but perfect for her heated muscles and sore bones. Stretching, Aine sat on one of the logs in front of the house, spotting the car nearby, which made her frown. Where was Tamsin? Shrugging it off, she pulled the remaining meds from her pocket as well as the bottle of water, drinking it. The phone buzzed in her pocket. ** _**Happy shifting, Moony. **_**One of her rare friends, also a werewolf, had texted her. **_**You too, Toothy. **_

Minutes might have passed. She stood up, walking towards the woods and away from the house, losing herself in the darkness of the trees as the night started to fall. It was always like this. Aine, the woods, and silence. Soon enough, the moon would come out, and the wolf hoped that the landscape around the cabin was desolate enough, for everyone else's sake.

Tamsin walked back up the path. She had set up a surveillance perimeter. She checked her phone. 4:00pm. She had an hour and a half until the transformation. Tamsin spotted the open door and ran to the house.

"Aine!" She called.

No answer.  
>"Aine-"<p>

Tamsin kicked herself for leaving the house. Aine couldn't be that far away. She dashed to her car and opened the surveillance cameras but saw nothing. Tamsin slipped on her holster and grabbed the tranquilizers.

**Aine might have been in the middle of the forest, as far as she knew. Her ears were tuned to hear every single sound within a mile radius, but nothing but the soft rustling of the evergreen trees' leaves could be heard. That, and her blood boiling from the thudding of her heart.** **Reaching one of the clearings in the middle of the forest. Aine glanced at the sky. But before she could see it, she felt it in her bones. **_**Crack. **_**It seemed to her that the cracking of the bones echoed through the forest. Falling on her knees, the wolf ripped her shirt open quickly, leaving it on a tree stump, then did the same to her jeans. Eyes pale white now, and fangs extending as well as her claws, she began to growl.** **Soon, her spine cracked, deforming itself. It was an event she relived a million times, but it still hurt like a bitch. Kneeling naked in the snow, Aine breathed heavily, watching her arms deforming, feeling her face changing shape. She looked at the moon.** _**It's time.**_ **Within only seconds, in the place where she stood, now a big, furry beast was gasping for air, stomping in the snow and growling. Aine was still in there, but the anger in her heightened, though slightly numbed down due to the meds. Grumbling, the wolf Aine turned her head towards the night sky, and howled.**

Tamsin exhaled sharply in to her scarf. She tracked Aine's footprints. She found only one set of tracks, definitely Aine's. Tamsin was relieved no one had dragged her out there. The temperature was dropping fast. All she could do is keep watch of the perimeter and make sure no one else came here. So far there there had been no breach.

She looked up at the sky, the moon would be out any minute. She made a dash back to her truck and locked the doors. Tamsin covered herself and her laptop with a blanket to prevent the light from getting out. It would be a long night.

**The wolf, now that the initial shock from turning had been done, sniffed around the place, but could come up with nothing but her own tracks. Her fur was a mixture of gray and white, whiter than the snow, so if anyone would come across her, they would have trouble noticing her in the shadow of the trees. Leaving her phone and everything else behind, her paws followed her own track back, stopping to howl every now and then.** **She was hungry, and the only scent that was there, beside her own, was of the Valkyrie. She ran through the trees, scratching the barks taking a bite at the branches. Soon enough, the trees were thinning, and before she knew it, the wolf reached the brink of the forest, her pale eyes fixating on the house, and then the car. The Valkyrie's scent was everywhere. However, the wolf Aine was not as friendly as the human version, and soon enough she felt provoked by the scent, wanting to examine it. Growling, she approached the car, taking a sniff here and there. **

Tamsin felt an odd presence around her. She pulled the blanket off and peered through her window. Nothing. She looked in the rear view and saw nothing as well.

Tamsin crawled to the other side and saw a tail and she ducked back down. Carefully tilting her head back, she leaned up and caught sight of the wolf. Aine was massive. She was at least twice the size of Dyson in wolf form. Her fur was beautiful and luscious.  
>The wolf bashed her paws in to the door and broke the window. Tamsin squeezed to the back of the truck. <em>Seriously? You had a whole forest to wander around..<em>  
>Aine scratched the door again. The truck rocked back and forth from another hit.<p>

The screen blinked an alert. She saw several figures, one of them had a shotgun. She seized her own shotgun. She wouldn't shoot Aine but she wasn't against knocking her out with it if she had to.  
>BOOM!<p>

_"Look at the size of it!"_  
><em>"I don't care! It's still damn werewolf scum-"<em>

_"So they're not farmers.. even worse."_Tamsin thought_._ she lowered the back window a crack and screamed,  
>"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"<p>

She heard Aine on the other side of the truck, snarling defensively.

"You'll be alright, stay down, girl!" A man called back, raising his gun and firing. They were too far away for Tamsin to face them.  
>"STOP no-"<br>Tamsin knew it was futile but she looked back at Aine.  
>"<em>RUN<em>." She commanded. She watched as the wolf backed away slightly.

Tamsin turned her attention to the group. She zoomed her cameras in and recognized them. They were regulars at the Dal.

**Once the window was broken, tried to get into the car, but was still careful about the sharp glass that was now sticking from all around the place.**

_**Why doesn't the Valkyrie want to come out and play? **_**The wolf thought, pawing at the door, scratching it and rocking it back and forth.**

_**I won't harm her… a lot. Maybe nibble a little. I always wondered how a Valkyrie tasted like…**_

The wolf curiosity and hunger had taken over her completely. She growled impatiently, but before she could do anything about it, there was a loud bang. She was too focused on Tamsin to notice the others approach.

**Within a second, she was on the other side of the car, snarling as the bullets scraped her sides only slightly. It did not hurt, but only made her more rabid. Baring her canines, she growled. Hungry and angry, she felt like she could take them all on.**

**But then the Valkyrie told her to run. Without thinking about it, Aine found herself stepping back for a second, but their voices provoked her.**

_**I will rip them apart. Nice flesh, fresh. The raw steaks have nothing on this.**_

**But she did nothing yet. They were too far away for her to attack, and she would make an easy target.**

_**Come closer, lovelies. **_**She growled, her eyes flashing towards Tamsin in determination**.


	2. Chapter 2

Aine-**Bold**, Tamsin-Regular  
>Episode 2<p>

-  
>More shots fired, pelting Tamsin's truck and narrowly missing her and Aine. Tamsin ducked down and grit her teeth. She glanced up and fired several warning shots back at the gang before climbing back into the drivers seat.<p>

"Get On!" She hissed, pointing to the back of the truck. The wolf stared back, defiant. The closest one fired at Aine again but the bullet never reached her. Tamsin had backed up the truck just as the bullet meant for Aine's head pierced through the window and met Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin screamed in pain.

"Those bullets are full of silver. GET ON THE DAMN TRUCK!" Tamsin winced.

She doubted the wolf could understand her but had to try anyway. Tamsin fired several more shots. They were barely a hundred yards away. She recognized the leader of the group. He was a Loki she had turned down. She couldn't recall his name but remembered drenching him in his scotch.

"Well boys.. Looks like we got ourselves a Valkyrie too!"  
>"I get her hair-" the youngest chimed.<br>"I'll get it all-" the Loki boasted.

I'll hang you by your intestines, She grimmaced.

She struggled to beckon Aine to get in as they approached. Any movement Tamsin made sent shock waves of pain barreling down her body.

**The shots they were firing were not doing anything to intimidate the wolf Aine, but only made her angrier, wishing for them to approach. All the caution she employed was almost thrown down the river when she was nearly hit by several shots, but she stayed put. Her giant, furry head tilted to the side when she heard Valkyrie commanding her to go inside.**

**She growled, but then more shots were fired, and the blonde's screams filled the night's air, as well as werewolf's ears.**

_**No.**_

**Her growls were getting louder, but she stayed put, even though her eyes often peeked to see if the Valkyrie was heavily injured. She could almost smell the pain emitting from the blonde's body, but the wolf never gave up the sport that easily. Upon hearing their words, and having them come closer now, something brief, but sudden, in the urge to not let them go near the car, made Aine the wolf step out in the open.**

_**If anyone's getting near the Valkyrie, it's me. I found her first.**_

**Everything happened way too fast. The wolf, almost four hundred years old, was too fast for the first bullets firing her way, and soon enough she was at the youngest throat, but before she could do anything but to nip at him, there was another shot, grazing one of her hind legs, but enough to make her yelp in pain.**

**She snapped her teeth at the other man who raised the shotgun at her, but there were too many. She could not fight them alone. Her thought traveled to the blonde in the car, and she heard her shouting. Suddenly, the brief memory of earlier that day, the one the wolf had completely forgotten after the turning, which happened a lot, flashed through her mind, just as she turned around and ran for the car, dodging the bullets with ease.**

**_She was of help, was she not? She gave me food and shelter. Valkyrie is not like these men. Valkyrie got shot because she tried to get me away from here._**

**Pain searing in her flank, the gigantic wolf leaped from the ground and threw herself on the bed of the truck, lowering herself down. Some of the men were crouching around the youngest one who had blood gushing from his throat, which was probably the only thing that made it possible to run away. That, and the blonde's crazy driving skills.**

Tamsin's shoulder was searing. She was losing blood fast. She felt faint but tried to focus and drove closer to the massacre, careful to avoid driving in to Aine. She did her best to make eye contact and stare them down. With a bit of effort her eyes darkened.  
>The youngest one still had his gun on Tamsin and just as he lowered his arm, Aine seized him by the throat. His bones crunched and blood splattered on to the truck.<p>

As soon as Aine hopped on to the bed of the truck, Tamsin roared the engine and and spun the truck around. Tamsin tore through the dirt road, away from the sound of furious screams.

Tamsin drove for as long as she could, until she believed they were a fair distance away from that cabin. She pulled to a stop off the side of the road but struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt a great weight dismount the bed of the truck and looked behind her. Aine approached her door. The Valkyrie instinctively gripped the knife and mustered enough strength to stare back at Aine. She felt her Valkyrie powers begin to take over her face as she looked at her but exhaustion overtook her. The last thing she saw were the wolf's eyes, staring intently at her.

**Once the truck came to a stop, the wolf hopped off of it, expecting the Valkyrie to get out of it and get somewhere safe. When it did not happen though, Aine walked towards the door, the hair on her neck standing up and soft growl rumbling deep in her throat. She could feel the Valkyrie doing something once their eyes met, but it seemed way too weak to phase her. In a second, the blonde passed out, leaving the wolf both confused an curious.**

**Her paws clawed at the door but could not open them, so instead she walked to the back of the truck, jumping on it, and peeking her muzzle through the broken window. The scent of fresh blood filled the narrow space of the truck, and Aine pushed herself in, removing the remainder of the glass beforehand. She could barely fit her whole body inside. There was still breathing, but it was shallow. **

**She nuzzled the blonde's waist, as if trying to wake her up, licking blood from the youngling that was still sticking to her jaws.**

**_The Valkyrie saved me, I can't let her die._**

**The wolf grabbed the blonde by her jacket and pulled it, tearing the fabric of the shirt beneath it as well, revealing the glistening, bleeding wound. Grumbling still, the wolf licked it, finding the taste divine. While she was not the member of a pack in a really long time, she remembered how they healed each other couple of centuries ago, pressing the set of teeth against the wound and pulling the bullet that was sticking out, yelping at the pain of the short contact with silver. Trying not to step on the Valkyrie with her huge paw, and being as gentle as she would be with a wolf cub, Aine licked more of the wound until the bleeding slowed down and eventually stopped. Having Valkyrie blood made her less hungry, therefore less violent. **

_**Valkyries are delicious.**_

**Her eyes watched the blonde's face until the breathing became steadier, and then put head in her lap, to keep her body from freezing with the unnatural warmth of her own, since the wind was howling through the broken windows. Her eyes were still fixed on her face, and her body tense, in case Tamsin woke up and tried to do anything stupid.**

A breeze licked at Tamsin's face and woke her. Her head pounded and her eyes refused to open fully at the moment. She inhaled deeply, and felt the crisp air rush in to her lungs. Her blanket felt strangely heavy, but delightfully warm so she reached down to pull it higher but touched a wet and rough spot. She opened her eyes. She saw her hand on the werewolf's nose and quickly withdrew her hand. Tamsin stared with her eyes wide and heart in her throat. The wolf hadn't eviscerated her, but she was still volatile.

There was still pain biting at her shoulder and she cautiously moved her gaze to check on it. There was dried blood but it looked like the wound had been cleaned.**  
><strong>

**After some while wolf Aine's eyes fell closed, though she was not sleeping, still very tense and ready to jump at any movement. Now that her wound cooled off a little bit, she felt slight stinging, but could not turn her head in such a small space. Instead, she huffed through her nose and remained motionless.**

** When the Valkyrie finally moved though, it caught her by surprise, especially when the hand landed on her nose, a snarl escaping her instinctively and her teeth baring. However, the look in Valkyrie's eyes told her that she was slightly scared, doing well in not moving at all for those couple of seconds. Grumbling, wolf Aine stood up, as much as it was possible, the hair on her neck still raised. She pushed Tamsin with her nose almost gently, sniffing the wound, before she turned around and jumped though the back window, hitting the blonde in the face with her giant tail, and then down into the snow, where she laid down and starter licking the sore spot where her own blood dried up a little.**

Tamsin slowly sat up, stretched and felt her joints pop. Her neck was stiff. She peered out at the wolf, laying in the snow and saw her licking her wounds. Tamsin grabbed her first aid kit from the glove box then pushed open her door. As soon as her boots hit the snow she nearly fell over, just catching her door handle and steadying herself again. She took a moment and approached the wolf. She bent and extended her hand to stroke her head.

Tamsin opened the kit, dabbing at the wound and wrapping it up. She heard a few growls, but the wolf didn't snap at her. Tamsin looked at the horizon. It would be dawn soon. Tamsin pulled out a blanket and draped it over Aine's paw. She wandered back to the truck and collapsed on to the chair.

**The wolf Aine did not take a second glance at the truck once she collapsed onto the snow, and she had almost forgotten about the Valkyrie for a couple of moments. All of the anger that she initially felt when she was first turned, had now subsided, though she still felt hungry a little bit. However, the power of the moon did not hold over her as much, as it almost disappeared on the horizon, and human Aine was now struggling to take over.**

** That was when Tamsin came out of the truck, having the wolf snap her head up in wonder, her grey eyes watching her intently as she approached with a box in her hands. When she petted her and touched the wound, Aine grumbled several times, but did nothing. She could feel relief and tiredness wash over her. Before the Valkyrie closed the truck door, the wolf was out.**  
><strong> -<strong>  
><strong> Waking up to the first rays of sunlight greeted her with banging in her head and a stomach rumble. "Son of a b***. What-" Aine snapped her head up and winced at the pain in her waist, groaning at the sight of the wound, relieved it was not serious. Everything from the previous night was a blur, as if through the dream, but she could still taste the blood inside her mouth. Frowning, Aine looked at her skin, slightly bruised from the shifting, and then at the truck. Her eyes stared in wonder at the blanket covering her feet, and she pulled it to herself.<strong>

**And then it dawned on her.**

**She stood up, pressing the gauze that fell off of her to her wound with one hand, the other holding the blanket tightly around her torso and wobbled over to the car, grabbing the door handle.  
><strong>  
><strong>"Tamsin."<strong>

**She breathed once she saw the detective sleeping, remembering that the blonde was shot the previous night. Even though she was not cold, and the blanket offered comfort, the wind stung the skin of her legs as she dragged over to the passenger seat, closing the door**

**. Her fingers touched the blonde's shoulder, before spotting the kit in her lap and returning the favor of cleaning and dabbing the wound. _You crazy, crazy woman._**

Tamsin turned to the side and felt a presence next to her. Her eyes snapped open and her hand was ready to extend her knife.

**Aine's eyes widened a little when the knife flashed her way, but she was quick to grin at Tamsin's words even though her facial expression was sleepy and she felt her jaw sore.**

"This is the last time I party with you."

**"There's no need for harsh decisions. I'm much more fun when the moony is not about."**

Tamsin glanced at her shoulder.

"Thanks for not..er-"Tamsin struggled to find a better word.  
>"eating.. me alive."<p>

She turned as best as she could but winced. She happened to look over at Aine and caught a glimpse of her cleavage and had to will her gaze away.

** "No, thank you, for saving my hide from those people."**

**Truth was that she had no idea why her wolf side did not attack Valkyrie when she had a chance either. Aine pushed it to the back of her mind.  
><strong>

"There's clothes in the bag on the backseat."

**Aine noticed Tamsin looking at her cleavage, and could not help but smirk as she reached over for the clothes.**

Tamsin put the car in gear and drove.

**Aine's eyes traveled over to the Valkyrie couple of times as she pulled pants from the sitting position the best way she could, groaning lightly at the sore bones. The worst was over though, and now she could properly relax... at least until the following full moon. She did not bother with the jacket after putting on a shirt, though, since her skin was still burning. Soon enough, the tiredness washed over her and she fell asleep.**

After a half hour she pulled in to Elora, a small town nearby. She spotted a butcher shop and deli and pulled in to the parking lot. Aine was out. Tamsin thought about waking her up, but decided against it. She strode in to the shop and the butcher eyed her shoulder.

"Good morning," He acknowledged.  
>"Morning. I'll take these." Tamsin dropped her packages on the counter.<p>

She picked out a pack of raw steaks and a block of smoked cheddar. The butcher raised a brow but rang her order through and watched as she left.  
>Tamsin's phone rang.<p>

"Whaddup, Curlycue?"

"There's been a werewolf attack just outside of Elora. Where are you and Callahan?"  
>"I'm not.. outside of Elora. We'll be back soon."<br>"Get here, and make sure Callahan's with you. In one piece."  
>"She's intact. Mostly."<br>"Tamsin-"  
>"She's fine. I'll call you later."<br>-

** Next time she woke up, Aine noticed Tamsin standing outside of the truck, and she got out too to stretch her legs. **  
><strong> "Where the hell are we?" She muttered, eyes falling on the bag in Tamsin's hand, the scent causing her to smirk, which faltered a bit as she remembered something.<strong>

** "I've left my phone in the woods. Dammit."**

** Shaking her head, Aine exhaled sharply, feeling the chilly morning air soothing her hot skin. "Luckily it was a new one. Nothing important on there."**  
><strong> She leaned onto the truck next to the blonde, looking at her sideways.<strong>

** "I'm... sorry you had to see that last night. And I totally owe you one. Or a few."**

"It's been a while since I've seen a werewolf up close and.. never on my lap." Tamsin smiled.  
>"We're in Elora..as for your phone- if you don't have any pictures or texts relating to the case..or tequila, then you're in the clear."<p>

Once they arrived back to the city and in to Tamsin's apartment, the Valkyrie tossed her bag to the floor and headed to the kitchen.  
>She grabbed a bottle of water and passed one to Aine.<p>

"You can put your bag in my room. Shower is down the hall, towel's in the closet. I gotta make a few calls."

**Aine wanted to retort something clever, but she was still way too tired for it. Instead, she just smiled, opening the door of the truck again. **

**"Yeah, I might have a couple dozen of pictures of a certain detective licking salt off my stomach." She joked, getting inside and shutting the door behind herself.**

** Once they were in Tamsin's apartment again, Aine looked around the place, that looked slightly different now during daytime. Then again, it was not as if she could see anything the night previously... The thought made her smirk, taking the bottle and drinking half of it in one, go, sighing in relief. At least the taste of blood was not on her tongue anymore.**

** Having dropped off the bag on Tamsin's bed, the wolf took the towel and headed into the shower, hot water evening out perfectly with her body temperature and relaxing her muscles. She examined the wound that still stung a little bit, but she paid no heed to it. She could hear the Valkyrie's voice through the sound of the water.**

** Once she was done, Aine wrapped the towel around herself and walked out into Tamsin's room, her hair falling curly on her bare shoulders, and she headed for that water bottle, emptying it whole. **

Tamsin put her phone down and held her head in frustration. Damn Massimo. I should have killed him when I had the chance. There was only one person who ever held any real hold over him and she was missing. Aine's voice grabbed her attention.

** "I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow more of your clothes until mine arrive."Aine said at once, grinning after Tamsin hung up the phone.**

**"Unless you want me walking around the place with a towel."**

Tamsin's eyes traveled from Aine's wet curls to the flush tone in her cheeks.

"You're welcome to walk around without it-" Tamsin quipped with a smirk.  
>"-but you might want to close the drapes. My neighbour is part-hawk." She finished.<p>

She peeled her bloodied shirt off and winced a bit as it fell off her shoulder.

"Wear whatever you want, the towels are fair game too. Now..excuse me but Girl needs a showaah."

**"Yeah I'm sure you'd like that." The wolf shot back, taking a glance out of the window before shrugging nonchalantly.  
>"Let him watch. He wouldn't be the first or the last one."<strong>

A chuckle escaped her lips, and she turned in her spot to take in Tamsin's torso now that the shirt was off. However, her eyes caught something immediately and she moved after her.

** "Hey. Hold on."**

** Aine approached her from the back, fingers immediately landing on her shoulder blade, moving the bra strap down. Under the skin there were markings similar to the scars after lightning, and a bit darker. **

** "Holy s***, they weren't joking, were they?" She slid her fingers from the shoulder blade and to the wound in Tamsin's shoulder.**

"I've seen these before." She said in a low voice, ignoring how cold skin under her fingers caused goosebumps on her own.

** "It's the poison they put on silver bullets, and it spreads through the system. If it reaches your heart, you're done. That's why lone wolves died more often, because by the time they shift back to pull them out themselves, it's already too late. I didn't see anyone use it in a century." Her eyes traveled to the side of Tamsin's face, a small smile curving her lips.**

"Lucky you my wolf self had enough experience to act right away." Her fingers moved down the arch of blonde's back, unable to control herself.

** "It would be a shame otherwise." She paused.  
>"The markings will disappear within couple of days."<strong>

Tamsin's gaze followed Aine's hand and on to her wound. She hadn't looked that closely until Aine said something. The pattern branched out, with tones of grey and white. Tamsin wasn't surprised but her eyes lowered at hearing that Aine had experience with the poisoned bullets. She probably lost loved ones that way.

Tamsin felt Aine's fingers trail down her back and a rush of heat swept up her neck and ears.

"Thank you."

Her eyes met Aine's and she had to remind herself to breathe. All she had to do was take one step closer to close the gap between Aine's mouth and her own.  
>She took a step around Aine towards her bathroom.<p>

**The seconds ticked by slowly as they looked at each other. The wolf's eyes widened a little bit when she noticed that the Valkyrie was as tense at she was. Having them close to each other caused the Valkyrie's scent to slap her in the face again, bringing back the moment they had the night previously on the bed that happened only couple of feet away from where they stood.**

** But then, she remembered that she nearly got the blonde killed several hours afterward, the proof of which Tamsin wore on her shoulder blade right now. The moment was there, but Aine held back. She did not have that extra drop of tequila in her blood, and her choice was proven right when Tamsin stepped around her.**

** "Yeah, anytime." **

** The wolf breathed out finally, watching her disappear through the bathroom door. Setting her jaw, the wolf reproached herself and turned around. She walked towards the chair on which a folded shirt was laid down, and she took it. That would have to work.**

Tamsin leaned back against the closed door and exhaled. It took her a moment to let go of the handle.

_ Leave Callahan alone._

She stretched her neck and slipped in to the shower. The steam whirled around her and she relaxed in to the heat. She tried her best to keep her shoulder out of the water. The droplets stung a little but to her surprise it hurt less than she thought it would. She tilted her head back and let the water flow down over her face before she shook it off. She took her time, enjoying scent of the body wash and the comfort that the heat brought to her muscles.

She stepped out of her bathroom and with some difficulty, slipped on her clothes. She pulled a usb out of her closet, a spare disk drive and immediately headed for her laptop.

"Hey Rocky, you should see this,"


	3. Chapter 3

**When Aine heard the sound of water on the other side of the door, she slipped the shirt on and looked for a pair of pants, but found the shorts first and pulled them on. She was never cold anyways. By the time Tamsin was out of the shower, she was sitting on the bed, legs folded under her as she examined the wound on her hip. It still stung a little, but the bullets only grazed her so she did not have a souvenir left like Tamsin did.**

**She looked at Tamsin only briefly as the blonde got out of the shower, but did not talk while she was dressing. Inhaling sharply through her teeth as she put the gauze back onto her wound, her head snapped up at the nickname.**

**_I've been called worse._**

**"Hmm?" she hummed, getting up at once and walking behind the blonde. "Something new on the seed? I heard you mentioning it over the phone."**

**Aine felt incredibly useless, being sabotaged by the full moon that early in the game. However, she trusted Tamsin with providing all the information at this point.**

Tamsin briefly glanced at Aine wearing shorts and back out the window at the snow. She held back from saying anything for now, but she wasn't about to let her go out in the snow in shorts even though the wolf could handle it.

"This is everything we've got so far. We've got an hour and a half before we meet up with Dyson at the cop shop. Do you want to stay here and check it out or go grab a bite to eat?"

**Aine leaned in over Tamsin's shoulder, reading the report that Dyson had sent to Tamsin, her eyes widening a little bit at the information about the Morrigan becoming human and Massimo, the Druid she had heard about all the way to New York before and everyone thought dead, killing the last of the Zamora kin. William, the New York Morrigan, would want to hear from her soon, so she made a mental note to buy a phone and number as soon as they were out.**

**"I totally underestimated Canadian Fae happenings. You guys are anything but boring,.. shit." She realized her face was too close to Tamsin's so she pulled back, hands on her hips.**

**"And what do you think? I never say no to food." She grinned. "Can you print these out so I can read it on the go? I have to get a phone to call up our Morrigan and let him know I lived through last night."**

Tamsin grinned, sensing Aine becoming a little anxious at being so close to her neck.  
>"You can borrow mine and call him, until you get a phone." Tamsin printed off a few things and collected up her laptop.<p>

"We need Evony to get to Massimo."

**Aine nodded, looking around the room and sat on the bed while Tamsin collected her things, crossing the legs in front of her. **

**"Great, I'll call him as soon as we're out of here."**

**Her head tilted to the side a little bit as she propped herself with her hands behind her on the bed.**

**"My Morrigan is in contact with her, he'll tell us where she is. Also," She leaned forward a bit. "I couldn't find pants for the life of me, and I didn't really feel like digging through your closet while you weren't around... Who knows what I might have found." Aine flashed her a grin. "I think I'd stand out a little in the streets if I went out in shorts."**

Tamsin held back a comment as Aine tilted her head like a puppy and looked at her. The shirt clung to her toned body underneath. Those shorts fit her perfectly. Every muscle in Tamsin's body was poised to pounce. She opened the drawer, pulled out a few pairs of jeans and opened her closet.

"I appreciate that, glad you didn't find my stash of- stuff." Tamsin replied. She ran her hand across her clothes.  
>"Give those a try and grab something from the closet, take your pick."<p>

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the jacket she wore on Yule and quickly turned her attention away to her bag and making sure everything she needed was in there.

**As she watched her like that, Aine could see that little look in Tamsin's eye she had seen two nights previously, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Her lips were pursed together and they curved into a smirk as she got off the bed and unzipped the shorts, letting them fall to the floor, before she took the jeans and slipped into them at ease.**

**"Hmm. They fit perfectly, don't they?" She asked a little absentmindedly, looking down at her legs and then at the Valkyrie briefly before walking up to the closet where the jackets were. Her hand flew over the red one, but she decided against it-**

**Red reminded her of blood, which reminded her of the nightmares.**

**"I have a similar one, I will return it as soon my own gets here." She pulled out a black, simple one, and slipped it on, taking a look in the mirror. Nice.**

**"Are you ready? How's that shoulder?"**

Tamsin turned her back and deliberately wasted time straightening things in her drawer to let Aine have her privacy while she changed. The memory of Yule night flashed in her mind. Bo's hands on her shoulders, spinning her around and kissing her, the pressure of her lips and the hunger in the succubus' eyes and voice.

_'Stop. She doesn't want you, she never did.'_ She reminded herself.

She turned around just as Aine pulled the zipper up on her jeans. '_That's one way of getting a girl in to your pants._' Tamsin thought idly. Aine slipped on her black leather jacket and Tamsin nodded in approval. It suited her.

"Shoulder's alright, thanks to you." Tamsin walked out of her bedroom, grabbed her keys and shut her door.

**Aine nodded with a small smile, sliding her thumb across the rim of her jacket and trying to ignore that Tamsin's scent was all over her now instead of around her. She coughed, as if to blow it away, and then slipped in through the door before Tamsin, looking up at the bright sky. The surroundings looked a lot different in this time of day and her own state.**

**She could feel her stomach roar for some food and she clutched it. "Hey, can I get your phone now?" She said, turning to Tamsin who was now walking beside her, and once she got it, she dialed William and pressed the phone to her ear.**

**"What's going on, big man?"**  
><strong>"Where the hell were you, Aine? How did the shifting go?<strong>"  
><strong>"Geez, good morning to you too. It was... eventful." She glanced over at Tamsin and smirked.<strong>  
><strong>"Kill anybody yet?"<strong>  
><strong>"I tried." She joked. "Just letting you know there have been some happenings over here, I'll email you the details later."<strong>  
><strong>"No need. I'm flying in tomorrow."<strong>  
><strong>"What? What happened to 'staying out of it'?"<strong>  
><strong>"I probably know more than you do, Wolfy. We'll talk tomorrow. And get your own phone."<strong>  
><strong>"But w-" The line fell silent on the other side, and she exhaled sharply.<strong>

**"If that asshole ever dies, it will be by my hands." Aine shook her head as her eyes fell on the truck. "We taking that or?"**

"I'm taking the truck, you're welcome to join me, but I'm not going to stop you if you want to fly there."  
>She unlocked the truck and with some effort slid in, trying not to move her shoulder too much. It throbbed.<br>"Sounded intense," She commented briefly, but decided not to press further.

"How do you feel about southern barbeque?"

**"Ha-ha." Aine rolled her eyes at the blonde before stepping closer to the truck, pulling the door open and getting inside, gritting her teeth only slightly at the pain in her waist. She shut it a little more fiercely than intended and then exhaled.**

**"He never takes anything seriously. Which can be a problem when serious things happen."**

**She glanced over at Tamsin and her eyes briefly caught a glimpse of blood on the seat. "I'm always up for anything that is remotely connected to barbeque, so what do you think?" She smirked, leaning her head back on the seat and looking out of the side window as Tamsin started driving.  
>-<strong>

As the food arrived, Tamsin watched as Aine's ears perked ever so slightly. She smiled, amused at the werewolf's focus. They did not speak for the first few minutes after the food arrived but neither was bothered by the silence. It had been days since Tamsin had a proper meal. Tamsin's phone buzzed on the table.

_Ariah: Hey Doll. Drinks tonight?_

Ariah was a dark haired, green and grey eyed Kitsune, the older sister of one of the Kitsunes she had been assigned to do a security detail for years earlier. They met at a Krav Maga. Her sister, Alana and her friends insisted on taking the class and Tamsin begrudgingly followed. When the trainer asked Tamsin to be Ariah's sparring partner, Ariah was the only one quick enough on her feet to make Tamsin break a sweat. Ariah was an exceptional fighter and an even more impressive Senior Field agent. Ariah had a way of finding things other people didn't know existed. It wasn't long before they were sparring outside of the ring wherever they could find privacy. They had an understanding of each other. Ariah was not possessive, she never pried, nor did she talk too much about herself. They always parted with a kiss. Neither of them were bound to reply when the other called but somehow they would encounter each other every so often at the gym and especially on big cases. Tamsin decided against picking up the phone. She had barbeque sauce all over her fingers anyway. After glancing over the message, Tamsin turned her gaze back to Aine. The phone could wait.

**Aine's stomach was screaming at her for some food, since the scent was divine and it was making her mouth water from the moment when they walked in and took their seats. Once the food had finally arrived, the wolf did not bother talking, but shoved a large bite in her mouth and chewed absentmindedly, her eyes set on the view outside. She thought about Sam, her wolf friend that had texted her before turning, and wondered how his full moon went by. He was only a pup compared to her, and it was her fault for making him a werewolf in the first place, and having to leave him behind made her anxious.**

**The buzzing of Tamsin's phone reminded her to breathe again, and her eyes snapped towards the blonde and then at the meat in her plate that was already halfway done. As she licked the barbecue sauce from her index finger and thumb, also absentmindedly, the wolf's eyes met with the Valkyrie's, and she gave her a fangy smile.**

**"How is it?" Tamsin asked. **  
><strong>"Better than McDonalds. And by that I don't mean the fast food, but the actual McDonald and his farm." Aine chuckled, her eyes lit up as she found herself in a better mood after having actual food in her stomach. "This is on me, by the way, even though I still owe you a drink."<strong>

The corners of Tamsin's mouth curved in to a smile as she caught Aine licking her fingers.  
>"Good to know it's finger lickin' good. I'll bet Ol' McDonald's was fast food for you anyway, fresh too."<p>

She toyed with a fry on her plate. "And no, you'll get dinner. It's bad luck to let a guest take care of the first meal when they just got here. I'll collect on that drink soon enough." She grinned.

**"Oh he was all greasy, I can tell you that." Aine continued, grinning over her plate as she finished one more mouthful. "Fast? Not as much."**

**Aine took a sip of her water and then huffed rather playfully, rolling her eyes. "You've already done a lot for me, Tamsin." A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "But okay. A dinner and drinks are on me." Her eyes landed on the blonde's lips and she hesitated for a moment before leaning over the table. "Be still for a second." Her thumb brushed over Tamsin's bottom lip and the corner of her mouth before she leaned back again.**

**"Barbecue sauce." The wolf explained simply, her grin widening a little.**

As Aine brushed her finger over her lips, Tamsin gave everything she could to hold back from pulling her over the table. A few people stared. Tamsin tore her gaze away from Aine and returned their stares.

"Want an autograph?" She spat.

A few of them turned away, some rolled their eyes. In seconds, Aine's expression went from warm to feral. Tamsin saw the colour drain out of her eyes and her pupils dilating. Aine's hybrid form was strangely more attractive than she already was.

**Amused by the look on Tamsin's face, she could not stop the chuckle emitting from her chest, which poured out when the Valkyrie snapped at people who looked their way, her eyes falling on a man who was sitting right behind Tamsin. Her eyes flashed gray at him only for a split second and there was a moment of slight shock and fear in his eyes before he looked down at his plate. He probably thought that he was imagining things but it got the point across.**

**As if nothing happened, her eyes returned to their gentler hue of green as she looked back at Tamsin.**

"Dessert?" Tamsin smiled.**  
><strong>

**"I can't say no to that. What are my options?"  
><strong>"There's fried mars bars with a side order of cardiac arrest, apple pie Ala mode, ..Or you can have the nosy one behind me." Tamsin mused.

"Seems like you've got killer control." She spoke sedately. She was still getting used to her own powers, even though she had learned everything she could from other Valkyries. Elder wolves could change at will, but there were few Weres who survived to such an old age. In the early ages, Werewolf hunting was rampant. It became less heard of and practiced over time. Laws were put in order by the Fae elders for the Weres regarding their prey and for all other Fae who would dare to hunt other Fae. Despite this, Were hunting never stopped. It was only a matter of time before the local hunting of Weres spread and without the Una Menz and a strong Ash to hold the laws in place, everything was set to fall apart.

Aine was a relatively young fae. Most Weres would not be able to let their wolf come to the surface like that without it taking over completely.

**"I think I'll go with pie instead of him. I prefer blondes to men in suits for dessert any time of day, anyway." Her eyebrow quirked up as a smirk lingered on her face as she ate the last bit of her steak.**

**Aine nodded when Tamsin told her that she had killer control. It was true. Having lost control so many times in the past after having all of her pack slaughtered in one of the werewolf hunting sprees and nearly losing all of her sanity, it took her a lot of time and practice to get right back on track. "I was taught control by my father many years ago, but it didn't really work." Her lips pursed a little. Aine almost never mentioned her father, and was not about to continue. " I needed mentorship couple of centuries later when my inability to control myself nearly destroyed me, and that's where William comes in." Her eyes broke the gaze with Tamsin as she looked at her plate, but she was smiling at the Valkyrie again a moment later. "What you've just seen is more of a trick than anything else, though. Scare tactics. I can do the same to my claws and fangs, though those require a little bit of adrenaline." A grin passed her lips for a moment as she remembered Tamsin's torn jeans.**

**"The real deal doesn't come up until I get pissed. And it's hard to be pissed in a good company and a stomach full of food."**

Aine's tone changed when she spoke of her father, and Tamsin awkwardly lowered her eyes. _Sensitive subject.._  
>She was relieved to see Aine smiling back at her. She returned her grin. The sensation of Aine's claws dragging down her hips was fresh in her memory.<br>"I'm glad you're better now anyway."

She asked for the pie and within minutes it arrived. The same wide excited smile was on Aine's face and Tamsin chuckled to herself.

**"I've been better for a while, don't worry about it."**

**Aine grinned back at her, even though she still felt a little bit anxious about everything what was going on. None of those emotions ever surfaced until she let them though, so her eyes focused on the pie as it arrived on the table and she did not take long to get the first bite, groaning a little as it melted in her mouth.**

**"This is the ****_best_**** thing I've ever eaten." Then she paused, then perked her eyebrow up.  
>"What are you chuckling about?"<strong>

"Didn't know pie could get that groan out of you too." She shrugged.

After they finished, Tamsin slipped her arm in to her jacket and winced. She slid her arm slowly in to the sleeve. Damn bullet.  
>-<p>

A half hour later, Tamsin led Aine in to the station. Every officer's eyes lifted to Aine.  
>'Look but don't touch.. might be a good idea for me too,' she thought. Dyson had his nose in the files until she dropped a bag of take out on his desk.<p>

"I could smell that from outside. You are my favourite, Slamsin."  
>"Mm.. I know, but thanks for telling me again. This is A-.. Detective Callahan."<p>

**With her stomach full of steak and the pie taste still lingering on her tongue, Aine was in a very good mood by the time they arrived to the police station. As soon as she entered, she had noticed all the officers staring at her, and she grinned at them widely, nodding her head as one of them waved at her awkwardly, making her chuckle.**

**However, her nose could pick up the other wolf in the room even before she spotted him, and when she did, she recognized him right away.**

**"Hey, Coldplay."**

**She greeted him with a grin and a handshake, followed by a fist bump. The two of them had spent a whole night drinking and not mentioning anything about their profession, and Aine thought it hilarious to see him with a badge.**

**"You clean up nice when you don't have a bottle of bourbon in your system."**

Tamsin walked to the wall pinned with photos and papers from ancient fae tomes and noticed new ones posted. She stepped closer. The photos were as clear as they could be. The source material was no better, she knew, she was frustrated trying to magnify the books. Dyson had probably taken the high res photos and blown them up. Age faded much of what little they had. The newest one on the board was the largest of them, a wood cut piece from the fifteenth century. It depicted a naked, long haired, and horned demon. He was muscular as if chiseled like a marble sculpture. Although the woodcut appeared colourless, forensic tests revealed the piece had been painted. The demon had its mouth open, projecting a spray of small blackened dots over the townspeople. One of the figures in the woodcut was on her knees and screaming. Tamsin could almost hear their screams. Tamsin checked the forensic report. His eyes had been painted blue. Chills shot down the back of her neck and knocked the wind out of Tamsin's chest.

"Tamsin," Dyson called.

She stared at the next woodcut and the demon smiled menacingly, standing at the door of the dying. He had his plague mask lifted and his hand was over the dying man's forehead as if he was comforting him. His eyes were distinct because they were disturbingly warm. She flipped to the next photo. There was a woman in a hooded cloak who looked onward with mirth on her face. She stood behind the demon.  
>The demon's eyes were filled with glee as he stood atop a mass grave. It was him.<p>

"TAMSIN-" He boomed.

She snapped out of it, but fear gripped her throat. Aine and Dyson stared at her.  
>"That's him-Bo's father." She replied. Dyson put a hand on her back.<br>"I thought so.. but I'm glad you could identify him for sure. Is that his true form?"  
>"Yes. His form can change easily but his eyes-they're.." Like Bo's.. she wanted to say.<br>"His eyes are always the same." She finished.

"Do we have a copy of that and who is that woman?" She asked. Dyson handed her a few photocopies.  
>"I don't know. I was hoping you did." He replied.<br>"Well at least we know it's not Raenor." He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Bo married him." The words came out slowly and hit Tamsin like bricks. All she could hear was white noise. She looked back at the wall. The bond between Bo and Raenor would not hold her father back. She moved to the door and Dyson stopped her in her tracks.  
>"I tried, she doesn't want to be found." He warned.<p>

"I'm not going to look for HER." She snapped back stronger than she wanted to. She lowered her head apologetically, seized the copies and rushed out. Dyson called to her in vain, but she was gone.

**Aine's eyes had widened in shock, and she did not know what to say, once the pictures have been put up. Her eyes had met with Dyson's, but they were both mute as Tamsin stared at the photos. The wolf felt strangely out of place, but she kept her hands inside her pockets, unmoving. Suddenly, she felt that William had sent her for one reason, but the problem ended up to be completely different. The photo of a woman and a man embedded in her mind as she recalled those paintings before, but the fear in her own eyes had overcome her so much that she could not speak at all. Dyson's hand moved to Tamsin's back and she wanted to join in the party too, but her eyes had flashed pale again, feeling that she wanted William's presence as soon as possible.**

**One of her eyebrows shot upward as she heard the succubus' name, and even though she did not meet her previously, the name could not slip her. The green eyes fixed upon the blonde, she could not move or speak as she flew past both of the wolves and outside.**

**"Don't bother." Aine replied with a husk in her voice once Dyson returned to her.  
>"That Valkyrie is so stubborn that it would be stupid to even try to stop her." The wolf sighed.<br>"I'm gonna go too. I have some Morrigan issues to sort out. See you later, Coldplay." With a small smile on her face, Aine wrapped her one hand around his shoulders in passing before she was out of the door too. **

**Her eyes fell on her wristwatch. She had exactly one hour to buy a new phone and arrive at the Toronto airport.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin turned a corner and pulled over. She flicked off the blaring music and instantly her head felt heavy. Tamsin was livid as she gripped the wheel and clenched her teeth tighter in an attempt to stop the liquid pooling at the corners of her eyes. Droplet's seared her as they trickled down her face. She rested her head on the steering wheel and exhaled.

_Stop..Fuck. That's who she wants._

She took a moment before lifting her head up, and wiping her eyes. She shifted, sitting up straight and cleared her throat before dialing.

"Hey. I need your expertise. Can you meet me at Doolin's in.. a half hour?" She said flatly.  
>"Great, see you then." Tamsin hung up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It took half an hour for Aine to arrive to the airport after having bought a new phone and immediately calling Sam. He told her that shifting with the New York wolves had passed without any incidents, and when she was asked the same, Aine pursed her lips and said the same thing. Knowing Sam, he would pack his bags and fly in immediately had he known that Aine was in danger and even got a little souvenir on her waist that still stung a little.<strong>

**As soon as her eyes spotted William in the crowd, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close.**  
><strong>"Are you high?" Was his immediate response and she was laughing by the time she pulled away. Only then did she realize how much she missed him.<strong>

**"Always." **

**William told her that her stuff was arriving the following day, as soon as he was back in New York, and her hand waved dismissively.**

**"So, have you gotten into any trouble in the past week?"**  
><strong>"You know me, I'm always in trouble."<strong>

**William rolled his eyes as they sat down in the taxi, saying that they would spend the night in a hotel and talk about the things that have been going on, especially since the Morrigan has been turned into human and that they needed to do something about it. However, William being William, did not share much with Aine except for the part that she had to play in all of it, and she never bothered asking. Tamsin came to her mind only before he asked her about new partners, and a small smile appeared on her face.**

**"One's a wolf, the other's a Valkyrie."**  
><strong>-"A Valkyrie? With wings and all?"<strong>  
><strong>"I didn't see her wings. But yeah."<strong>  
><strong>-"Is she hot? I bet you jumped her bones right then and there."<strong>

**Aine could only roll her eyes at him. William being William, she expected him to ask for a threesome next.**

**"Just tell me about New York while we ride to the hotel, okay?"**

**His eyes lingered on her face for far too long to be comfortable. William knew something was wrong, and she knew that he would see through her soon enough.**

Tamsin grabbed a table by the window, her usual spot. She took the photos out and examined them again. Her eyes narrowed, focusing in on the female in the second photo. A voice mused,  
>"Hey Trouble,"<br>Tamsin looked up.

"Ariah,"

Ariah could make an entire room stop just by entering it.

Her hair was always perfect, softly curving around her face and cascading down her shoulder. Her buttoned down shirt revealed a bit of her collar bone. She tilted her head with a confident smirk at her lips. There was a feline quality to the way she walked. Kitsunes had that quality to begin with but Ariah had a regal fluidity in the way she carried herself. She kept eye contact with whoever she would speak to as if she was studying them. At times it made Tamsin uncomfortable. Ariah was perceptive.

"Not that I don't want to catch up, but-" Tamsin began.  
>"There's a shit storm approaching, I know." Ariah finished. Tamsin slid her photos over.<br>"Can you tell me anything about these? And who she might be?"

Ariah took a while to look over the photos and took out her phone.  
>"While I look at this, tell me if you recognize her-" She passed her phone to Tamsin. The woman in the picture was in a terrible state, her cloak tattered and matted, but she sat and stared back, defiant in to the camera. She was a stunning brunette with piercing amber eyes, a curvy wide mouth and strong jaw. Tamsin felt like she was familiar but couldn't place her name with a face or memory.<p>

"If the man is who I think it is..Your succubus' father- then the woman would most likely be Ashera, a demon hybrid. We don't know much more about her yet."  
>Tamsin grimmaced when she said "your succubus". She looked up at Ariah.<br>"When will you know?"  
>"Forensics should have some concrete answers by tonight but there's no guarantee." She drummed her fingertips on the table. Tamsin nodded and bit her lip. She made eye contact with her again and couldn't help but smile. She knew Ariah was thinking about the last time they met in the ring. The competition their gym held was down to them and by the end the official grew so frustrated with them that he declared two winners, Ariah and Tamsin.<br>Tamsin's phone buzzed, and she glanced at the screen. Bo calling.  
>"May I keep these?" Ariah asked.<br>"Go ahead." Tamsin slipped her phone in her back pocket. The pub was getting busier and she slipped out of the booth.

"You should answer your succubus."  
>"She's not my- it can wait." Tamsin tried to control the irritation in her voice.<br>"C'mon, I'll buy you a drink." She nudged Ariah. Ariah merely grinned.

Ariah scooped up the photos and slipped them in her jacket pocket. She touched Tamsin's wrist and the Valkyrie turned to meet her gaze. She stared at the Kitsune's mouth for a moment.

"I have a better idea." Ariah murmured close to her ear. She led Tamsin to the back of the pub.

* * *

><p><strong>Once they had arrived at the hotel, Aine looked around the place. William always had taste, and used liberally all of the money he was getting as a Morrigan to enjoy his private trips like this one. She did know that William's reason for being in Toronto was just more than coming to tease and bother her to no end, but she had to be patient.<strong>

**"Nice jacket." She heard him say as she glanced out of the window. The sky was darkening a little bit and the night was about to fall soon. She remembered the shitstorm that was going on somewhere out there, yet her bruised body reminded her that it would take a day or two before it was clever to do any kind of a physical activity, especially if it meant getting into trouble with whoever took the Una Mens seed. **

**This was, of course, what William would say to her, since she would gladly go and bite the b***'s head off, but for now she needed to be still and wait patiently for what would happen next. And she hated it. After she had bought the new phone, Aine had texted Dyson, saying that he should call her whatever would happen, even though she was unsure if William would let her do it.**

**"Isn't it?" She replied absentmindedly, sliding it off her shoulders and putting it on the chair before she plopped down on it.**

**"Who ruffled your fur the wrong way?" William asked nonchalantly, taking a cigarette and lighting it up, holding it between his teeth as he looked over at his protegee. "Don't tell me you finally caught an STD from one of your strippers."**

**When she did not reply, William probably thought that he should leave the joking aside. "Seriously, Wolfgirl, what's up?"**

**"You know how I always say that I like action and that I'm bored 99,9% of the time, right?"**  
><strong>"Yes, Aine, I have to bear with that every day."<strong>  
><strong>"Well, now this shit is coming along." She exhaled, watching him inhale a smoke and sending smoke rings her way. "And I couldn't help but be reminded of..."<strong>

**She trailed away, but it was enough for him to understand. William watched her for a couple of moments, and then gave a light shrug. "I've been on this pile of shit filled Earth for far longer than you have, Tails. And I've seen these things repeat over and over again, whether it be Fae or humans who killed each other. I told you it was better to stay in New York."**

**"No. I stayed in New York when my pack was murdered, Will. Maybe I can do differently this time."**  
><strong>"Not everything is on your shoulders, you know. No one does a thing about it here but a couple of them. Why did you think they sent you here in the first place?"<strong>

**She rubbed her eyes with her palms and exhaled sharply. Someone knocked on the hotel door.**

**"Now just relax and enjoy this whiskey I ordered for us. I need to tell you about Sam and his new pack."**

* * *

><p>(parts written by Ariahm79 are in<strong><em> bold italics, <em>**detective-tamsin- regular font)

"Where are we..?" Tamsin started to ask.  
>Ariah pushed open the restroom door.<p>

"I'll make you forget all about the succubus for like an hour. Maybe more."  
>Tamsin tried not to give up her poker face.<p>

**_"Let's un-holster the weapon first. It left a nasty bruise last time." Ariah breathed._**  
><strong><em>She pulled the Valkyrie close by her belt, whispering into her ear, <em>**  
><strong><em>"I aim to please.. What's it gonna be? Wweet and slow or ravenous and primal?" She held Tamsin's waist and tucked a lock of hair back from the Valkyrie's face.<em>**

"Surprise me."

**_She shoved the Valkyrie into the wall while holding a tight grip on her belt with one hand, and placing her gun on the dispenser with the other. She leaned into her neck and placed soft kisses there and up into her jawline, her chin and eventually her lips. As the kisses got deeper, fingers traced the Valkyrie's abs under her shirt. Breaking contact and lightly biting the valkyrie's lower lip, she growled._**

_**"Fuck this slow shit. Im about to rip your clothes off-" Ariah heard a noise and looked over the stall wall.**_  
><strong><em>"I think someone might be watching.." She mused.<em>**

"One sec," Tamsin said.  
>The Valkyrie opened the stall to reveal a drunken on looker. She grabbed him by his shoulder and squeezed until he cried out. She towered over him and dragged him to the door.<p>

"Get The FUCK OUT."

He nodded, cradling his shoulder and scrambled out.  
>Tamsin returned and pushed the brunette against the stall wall. In the dim light she had the same shaped eyes as another brunette Tamsin knew. She pushed the thought away trying not to let on that her mind slipped away for a second.<p>

"Now.. Where were we?" Tamsin spoke in a low growl, biting the girl's lip while trailing her fingers down her chest. The Valkyrie heard a slight moan.  
>"Mm... I remember now," she grined as she tightened her grip on Ariah's hair and kissed her.<p>

_**Ariah wrapped her leg around the Valkyrie, and grasped the back of her neck. She deepened the kiss, her tongue gliding in further. Her other hand went back under the Valkyries shirt, and traced her abs up until she made contact with her breast. As she separated her lips only slightly to try and get a bit of air, she smiled a little.**_

_**"It's about fucking time, Valkyrie.." **_

_**Plunging right back into their kiss, she brought the hand still under the Valkyrie's shirt down her ribs, and around into her lower back where she pulled the Valkyrie's hips closer to her own. She broke their ravenous kissing, and looked into the Valkyrie's eyes.**_

_**"Your clothes.." Ariah began.**_  
><em><strong>She went in for the Valkyrie's neck, just slightly under her ear and rasped,<strong>_  
><em><strong>"they're getting in my way." Ariah nibbled on her earlobe.<strong>_

Tamsin leaned her head back. She hadn't expected to ever see her again. She was gorgeous, more so than Tamsin recalled. She tugged off the Kitsune's shirt and spun her around. With the Kitsune's back exposed to her, she sweeped her hair out of the way. Her hair was done the same way as the Succulette's. She cursed silently, wondering if the Succubus had started a trend in the fae world.

_Get out of my head..._

Tamsin dove behind her ear. She kissed her down to her shoulder while wrapping her arm around to the Kitsune's jeans and pulled at her zipper.

**_Ariah arched her back as she felt Tamsin's hand go down her pants. The Valkyries hot breath, coupled with her hot tongue on her skin was making her breath a little more shallow now. She remembered one of the times they had been in that exact position. Their "sessions" in the past were angsty, almost hungry, and always after their Krav Maga training. She smiled as she remembered one of those times in the facility showers… Snapping out of it, she realized that the Valkyries hand was tracing the sensitive area between her crotch and her leg. Tamsin was still alternating between biting and kissing her neck._**  
><strong><em>Letting out a light moan she said, "not so quick-" as she turned and shoved the Valkyrie into the other side of the stall while passionately kissing her. <em>**  
><strong><em>Ariah separated their lips only enough to whisper, "I told you I aim to please."<em>**

**_She peeled the valkyrie's top off. Their bare breasts pressed against each other and with one hand she grabbed Tamsin by the nape of the neck, making their kisses much deeper. With the other hand, she traced a little line from Tamsin's belly down to her pants that she proceeded to unzip._**

* * *

><p><strong>"So you're telling me that they're actually more than rogue pups that run around and kill the farm animals?" Aine asked, her eyes clearly brighter after she and William had downed more than half of the bottle of whiskey. She was now sitting on the bed, her legs extended as she was leaning forward, a nearly empty glass in her hand as she looked at the Morrigan who was now sitting in the chair, leaning forward as well, a puff of smoke emitting from his tenth cigarette in the previous hour. Poker chips were sprawled all over the bed besides Aine's legs, the ones she won in the couple of games that they have played while he told her all about the new and up-and-coming werewolf pack from New York.<strong>

**"That's exactly what I'm telling you. They're a group of youngsters who have been bitten in the past one hundred years, and they are helping each other cope."**

**The smile went away from Aine's lips, but only for a brief moment, and she was rubbing her forehead after finishing her glass and sipping herself some more.**

**"You should join their pack though, they need an older Alpha. Poor things are all over the place."**

**Upon hearing his words, Aine shook her head fiercely. "No. I've told you for the past five werewolf packs, and I am telling you now. Ariadne's pack was the last one." Her chest tightened a little bit as she mentioned Ariadne's name, and her lips pursed as her eyes searched for something to make the knot that had formed in her throat disappear. William was silent as he waited for her to gather herself together, since he had seen her react that was for way too many times, whenever Ariadne was mentioned.**

**"Anyway." She breathed after a minute or two, mustering up a smile again. "Sam has texted me before the full moon. I'm glad he has someone to keep him company while I'm away. I'll rip all of their throats off if they hurt him."**

**William just shook his head, smirking. Aine watched her mentor and recalled the time when he had picked up all of the scraps that she was in after her pack was killed, as well as getting her to control her anger and not drink herself into oblivion, or kill everyone that was in her sight. She had done the similar thing for Sam, even though she was the one who had bitten him all those years previously. Ever since that moment, she felt a certain kind of connection to him, and the urge to protect him as she was to blame for his family's death was somehow too much for her own good. A frown on her face must have deepened since William cleared his throat loudly, snapping her back from the memory train.**

**"Here I thought that Toronto would keep you mind off the shit that you left in New York." William stood up abruptly, turning on his heel and getting his jacket. Aine watched him with a confused expression on her face for a moment, gripping the glass as if her life depended on it.**

**"Where the hell are you going?"**  
><strong>"Not me/. We. Get that black leather jacket of yours and bring the rest of the bottle."**  
><strong>Aine's eyes squinted a little, knowing what his next sentence would be.<strong>

**"I'm buying you a lapdance. Move it."**

* * *

><p>Tamsin exhaled and licked her lips as she felt Ariah making her way down her stomach. She swept her hands through her brunette locks, pushing them back. For a split second she looked like Bo. The Valkyrie's head arched back, and she blinked hard to snap herself out of it.<p>

Her breathing was laboured. Ariah knew her well, and exactly where to drive her crazy. Ariah aimed to kill the first time they met at Krav Maga. She stood again, meeting the Valkyrie's lips with hers with a hungry kiss as Tamsin slipped her hand downwards. She pinned Ariah with the other hand and rolled her hips on to her.

**_Tilting her head back as she felt the Valkyrie kiss and lick her way down her torso and then well below her belly button, she licked her lips. She could still taste the Valkyrie on them. 'Damn she's exquisite'._**

**_She was quickly brought out of her train of thought by the Valkyrie's skillful tongue teasing her. Grabbing ahold of the precious golden locks with one hand, and trying to steady herself with the other she arched her back slightly. Ariah exhaled, "fuck.."  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Aine winced when William elbowed her playfully, hitting in the exact same spot where her wound has been. He looked sideways at her but she kept her eyes on the buttons that lit up as the elevator descended. William turned his attention to the bellboy that was standing in the corner, humming to himself and watching Aine taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey. She raised his eyebrow at him and quickly looked away.<strong>

** "Say, Buttons." William started, and Aine turned around with a smirk on her face as the Morrigan stepped closer to the guy who fidgeted a little nervously. "Relax, we're not going to gang bang you in the elevator. It would be a highly inappropriate thing to do, don't you think, Aine?"**

** The wolf chuckled, nodding her head slowly, but uninterested in his little teasing. Ever since William mentioned strippers, body shots were the only thing on her mind. "Yeah, William is everything but tacky." She said, leaning her head to the side a little bit and grimacing as she took a large gulp of whiskey. Damn, was it good. And it certainly helped with the sore bones.**

** "Anywhooo..." William dragged, towering over the bellboy who shrunk in his place, looking as if he was going to wet himself. The floors went past slowly, or at least that was how it seemed to the now very buzzed wolf as she watched the lights in the buttons change every couple of seconds. **

** "Do you know, by any chance, the best strip club in town?" She could hear William finally say, and the bellboy murmured something under his breath. "Speak up, idiot, this god awful music in the background is louder than you are.**

** "I-I- will give you an ad-dress w-hen we get d-down."**  
><strong> "Good boy." William slapped him on his back, grinning widely.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Shit Valkyrie,.."<br>Ariah didn't finish what she was saying as she knelt to pick their shirts up off the floor, and have Tamsin her shirt. She slipped her shirt on and watched as the Valkyrie put her jacket on. She then stood close to the Valkyrie and cupped her face in her hands and says "Whoever is inhabiting your thoughts right now is one lucky fuck. You're a thing of perfection, Valkyrie," She breathed, forcing herself out of that post-coital haze. She then lightly tugged on the valkyrie's jacket collar, and said "I'm fucking parched." She then pushed the stall door open, then turned and gave the Valkyrie a mischievous look._**

**_"Now, about that drink.."_**

Tamsin caught her breath and cursed inwardly. Ariah could read her easily. Tamsin felt a pang of guilt as she followed her out of the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong> As soon as the door opened, Aine was the first one to get out, throwing the empty whiskey bottle in the nearest trashcan, her eyes glazed over a little bit. She figured that she maybe should have not taken the pain medication only a little prior to drinking whiskey, but so far she was happy not to think about anything serious. Ariadne, the seed, Sam, Tamsin, the turning... Everything went flying right out of the window of her mind as she leaned on the door outside of the hotel, waiting for William to do whatever he stayed behind to do. Once he got through the main entrance, her eyes fell on him, mirroring the grin that he had on his face as he held up two tickets.<strong>

** "The bellboy isn't as useless as I thought he would be. I've got the address and the VIP to the club right here. Prestigious one, A+ class strippers, as he says." William rolled his eyes a little. "I don't know what's A+ about strippers in the first place, but I know they'll cheer you up."**

** Aine grabbed the tickets from him and got into the cab she had ordered prior to him catching up. Her head leaned on the back of the seat, closing her eyes and feeling the darkness spin around her a little bit. A small groan left her lips and her eyes snapped open. William was looking through the window.**

** "You okay there, Tails?" He patted her knee lazily, forcing his gaze to tear away from the Toronto night lights and onto her.**  
><strong> "Perfect." She grinned back at him, leaping out of the car once it came to stop. The signs above the club were more than tacky, but the people, men mostly, were lining up in front it. There were a couple of whistles as she passed by, making a small smirk play on her face, and she held up the tickets, the bouncer letting the two of them pass almost immediately.<strong>

** "Holy shit." Aine could not help but purr in satisfaction, seeing the number of girls pole-dancing in a dim-lit room, her eyes darkening with excitement.**

* * *

><p>Tamsin focused on fixing her wild mane of hair.<br>"Good, I'm thirsty too." The Valkyrie pulled her in again for a deep kiss before she followed her out of the stall. Tamsin liked teasing her, partially because she had a wild soul, but also because she blushed and grit her teeth when Tamsin got her frustrated.

"Next round is on me.." Tamsin began. She stepped closer, her face inches away from Ariah's.  
>"-If you can still stand," Tamsin finished with a devilish grin.<p>

_**Looking into the Valkyrie's eyes she brought one hand up to Tamsin's face and placed it on her cheek, and lightly ran her thumb over the valkyrie's eyebrow. **_

_**"You know, if you kiss me like that again, we may never leave the bar" Ariah said smiling at the Valkyrie.  
><strong>_

_**Then she have her a soft kiss on the lips, and brought her hand down to Tamsin's. She grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers. As she lead the Valkyrie to the bar she turned.**_

_** "I'm looking forward to next round being ON you" Ariah bit her lip slightly and winked at her. She came up to an empty space at the bar. Turning towards the Tamsin, she lightly placed her hand on the Valkyrie's waist **_

_**"So, what will it be.." she stopped short, and smiled at the Valkyrie. "Nevermind, I've got something special,"**_  
><em><strong> Ariah motioned for the bartender, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went to the back. Ariah faced Tamsin and smiled wickedly. A moment later, the bartender showed up with a black box. The box was lined in purple velvet and it contained a obsidian black bottle with red runic script down the side. He poured the clear cold liquid in two shot glasses, and sprinkled a red sugar-like substance that turned into a purple swirl. Ariah handed the Valkyrie a shot, and then took the other as she winked at her<strong>_

"Bottoms up, Valkyrie.."

Tamsin watched the Kitsune down the shot in half a second and followed suit. Whatever was, at least it would numb her senses and she had a gorgeous Kitsune for company.

"What happens now?"  
>"Well…" She got close to the Valkyrie and placing her hands on Tamsin's waist under her shirt, she leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Lightly licking some of the red powder from the shot off her lips. Smiling a bit when she felt the Valkyrie exhale. She broke the kiss and leaned in as she whispered in a seductive way, "your call, detective.. I'm all yours right now".<br>She backed away slightly, with her hands still under the valkyrie's shirt. Her thumbs tracing Tamsin's abs.

Tamsin's lips curved in to a mischievous smile. She wondered what the fruity shot had in it, it looked ancient. It went down easy and tasted fantastic. She ordered a second round and finished another three shots each with Ariah. Tamsin didn't notice her phone vibrate repeatedly.

_1 New Voice mail message_  
><em> New Text from Bo: Hey<em>

"You haven't seen my new ride." Tamsin said as she linked her fingers through hers and led her out of the bar. Ariah shot her an uncertain glance as they approached the truck. "Don't worry,"Tamsin assured her. She gently pushed her up against the car door. Tamsin put her hand on the truck and leaned over Ariah.

"The only thing I'll be driving.. is you."

_**"Now, that.. I like. A lot," She grinned and pulled the Valkyrie closer grabbing her by the belt, she kissed Tamsin softly, her tongue parting the valkyrie's lips, entering her mouth. Ariah brought one hand up and placed it on Tamsin's cheek, her other hand pulling the valkyrie's hips closer to hers. She let out a tiny gasp as Tamsin's phone vibrated again. She gently bit Tamsin's bottom lip as she pulled back and placed her hand gently on the valkyrie's left breast.**_

_** "make me purr" said the Kitsune in a playfully sexy voice. Ariah inhaled, and breathed the Valkyrie in.**_

_** She smelled so fucking good. At that moment, she felt her senses tingling. All she wanted to do is ravage the Valkyrie. Once again, snapping out of a trance brought on by that fae flower extract booze they just had. Pulling back once again, she bit her lip a little, looking into Tamsin's eyes. Just now noticing how much more a full moon enhanced them and made them damn near impossible not to get lost in.**_

Tamsin got in to the back seat and pulled the Kitsune in on top of her. Tamsin's phone went off again and she rolled her eyes, frustrated. She yanked the phone out.

_1 New Voice mail message_  
><em> 3 New texts from:<em>  
><em> Bo: "Hey"<em>  
><em> Bo: "If you're not busy, meet me for a drink, we should have that talk.."<em>  
><em> Bo: "We never got to it last time."<em>

"It can wait." Tamsin said, off of the look of mild irritation on Ariah's face.

She tossed the phone to the front seat and playfully bucked her hips upwards, knocking Ariah forward on to her palms and making her giggle in surprise. "I'll make you do more than purr.." Tamsin grinned.  
>Between kisses she spoke against her mouth,<p>

"I'll make you..Scream..Beg-"  
>The Kitsune moaned in to the kiss.<p>

"as long as you can take it.." Tamsin finished.

Tamsin tore Ariah's shirt and bra off and threw them to the floor. The Kitsune seized her head and dove back in for another kiss. Tamsin felt her grinding in to her deeper, every moan ripe with desire. She let her hands wander down Ariah's back, on to her toned bottom, then up her ribs, chest and tangled her fingers through her hair.

_**Ariah smiled into the kiss, then lightly bit Tamsin's lip and made a trail of light kisses from her chin, up her jawline into Tamsin's neck.**_  
><em><strong> "Lose the jacket, Valkyrie" she said as she exhaled.<strong>_

_** She helped the Valkyrie out of her jacket, and as soon as the jacket was off, Ariah took Tamsin's shirt off. She looked down at Tamsin, the light of the moon coming in through the windows and shining on Tamsin's body made Ariah a little breathless.**_  
>'<strong><em>I'm so fucked..' she thought, as she dove in for the Valkyrie's lips once again. <em>**

_**She felt the Valkyrie's fingers tangle in her hair again, their kisses growing in intensity. Ariah's hips were grinding against Tamsin's . She adored the feel of Tamsin's flesh on hers, her taste. Her thoughts swirling were interrupted by the feeling of something digging into the soft part of her hip.**_  
><em><strong> "Damn gun.. " she said laughing not breaking contact with Tamsin's lips.<strong>_

_** Bringing her hand down, and instinctively taking it out of Tamsin's holster and placing it on the floor panel. Her other hand lightly scratching down Tamsin's ribs. Ariah reached down and unbuttoned Tamsin's pants, then unzipped them. Sliding her hand down the Valkyrie's pants, she felt Tamsin's hips buck up slightly. Ariah lightly teased Tamsin with her fingers, as she felt the Valkyrie becoming more aroused, she broke the kiss and licked a line from Tamsin's lips,up her jaw.. Once she reached her ear she said "The things I'm going to do to you, require a little more room. Let's get out of here." her breath a little ragged.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Still feeling like a kid in a candy store, Aine moved to the side and towards the bar, propping herself on the bar counter and ordering herself more whiskey, her eyes traveling from the strippers and back to William. He was having a chat with the bouncer, and her ears focused a little bit to hear what he was saying.<strong>

**"I assume you're one of those look but don't touch clubs?"**

**The bouncer nodded, showing the sign behind him with his thumb. William raised his finger as if saying to him to wait a moment, then pulled out a check book, scribbling down a sum that must have been more than enough, since the bouncer grumbled and said: "I'll speak to the manager".**

**The wolf shook her head a little bit, the tips of her fingers trailing across the edge of her glass as she watched him approach.**  
><strong>"You know I would have touched them anyway, right?"<strong>  
><strong>"Oh I know. But I don't want us to be flying out of here on our ass tonight."<strong>

**Both of them were leaned on the bar now, their backs towards it as they were propped on their elbows, scanning the girls that were dancing. Aine was silent for a while, and William knew that she was taking her time to pick.**

**"I like the blonde one over there." He stated, nodding towards the slim, tall girl with a faux hawk and incredibly smooth dance moves. Aine nodded slowly, but then shrugged.**  
><strong>"Or that brunette over there?" William tried again, the girl doing a split mid-air, upside down, her hair dragging across the floor.<strong>  
><strong>"I like her, but I had too many like her before." Aine mused, tilting her head to the side a little bit. "I'm thinking... that one."<strong>

**Aine licked her lips as she watched the redhead dance, every single move she made fitting in perfectly, her hips moving in the perfect tune with the music. Her bangs covered only side of her face, while the rest of the hair reached her waist. The energy she sent off was incredible, and the sweet coconut scent reached the wolf's nostrils even across the room.**

**"Damn..." The wolf breathed out, and in the next second, she was off, William right behind her.**

* * *

><p>Tamsin exhaled and ground her teeth. The last thing she wanted to do was stop but she couldn't wait to see what else Ariah had up her sleeve. Tamsin eyed a few taxi's down the street.<br>"Your place is nearby isn't it?" She said, fixing up her pants.

* * *

><p>She handed Ariah her shirt and watched as the cloth dropped down around the Kitsune's smooth skin. Later, when Ariah opened the door to her apartment, Tamsin stepped in and locked her eyes on her. She slipped out of her jacket and let it fall to the floor.<p>

**_Looking at Tamsin, she bit her bottom lip. Smiled, and then pounced on the valkyrie. Their lips met hungrily as their tongues did that now familiar dance. Ariah felt one of Tamsin's legs wrap around her waist. Ariah smiled, and said against Tamsin's mouth.."your wish is my command, detective" saying this, Ariah picked Tamsin up. _**  
><strong><em> Ariah felt the Valkyrie wrap her other leg around her. As Ariah made her way into the bedroom, Tamsin broke the kiss only to continue working Ariah's neck. "fuuuuck" said Ariah as she exhaled hard.<em>**

**_ Once in the bedroom, Ariah leaned over the bed. Tamsin pulling her down with her. As they practically devoured each other with their kissing, Ariah separated their lips to catch her breath. She reached down and unbuttoned Tamsin's pants, then undid her zipper. She straightened up and pulled Tamsin's pants off. _**  
><strong><em> "It looks like I'm a little overdressed, aren't I?"<em>**  
><strong><em> She smiled mischievously as she removed her pants and shirt. Ariah then turned and saw her bottle of purple absinthe and reached for it. She took a swig out of the bottle and put it down by Tamsin. Tamsin was watching Ariah as she propped herself up on her elbows.<em>**

**_ Ariah then crawled on top of Tamsin, and straddled her. Ariah lightly brushed some hair out of the Valkyrie's face, and smiled. "Now, lose the bra" she said as she unsnapped and removed it. She took the bottle she had placed on the bed, and drank some more. Ariah then swallowed a bit, and kissed some into the Valkyrie's mouth. Their kissing became deeper, and more intense. Ariah, then lightly bit the Valkyrie's lower lip and growled softly. Licking and kissing her way down to the valkyrie's breasts, taking her time on each one and savoring every minute of it. She continued making her way down Tamsin's body, positioning herself so the Valkyrie's legs were slightly spread and she was between them.. Kissing and licking her toned stomach, then lower to her panties._**

**_ She then helped the Valkyrie out of them, and went right back to her spot between Tamsin's legs, still paying attention to her lower belly. Not breaking contact, she grabbed the bottle, and drizzled some absinthe on the valkyrie. The liquid running down into its intended target between her legs. "It's a sin to waste good liquor".. Saying this, and looking into the Valkyries eyes, she winked and then plunged her head between her thighs. Getting every drop of liquor, and giving attention to all the spots she knew drove Tamsin crazy. She felt Tamsin's hips hips buck up slightly, as she tangled her fingers in her hair._**

The kitsune had a killer figure. Tamsin's hands wandered up her body and around her back. She felt incredible. The Valkyrie's hands traveled downwards to her hip. She suddenly poked her thumbs in to the joint of the kitsune's hips and legs, getting a yelp in surprise and making her fall forward on her.

**_Ariah sucked on Tamsin's bottom lip lightly before moving on to kissing her neck. She then made a little purring sound into her ear. Both women laughed as Ariah laid beside the Valkyrie. Turning to her side, and propping herself up on one elbow, looking down at her. She ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair lightly and slowly. She then ran her fingertips along the valkyrie's cheek. "You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.." Ariah then ran her fingers down Tamsin's collarbone and rested her hand over the Valkyrie's heart. She smiled a little, and leaned over and softly kissed Tamsin. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ariah made a move to get up. Tamsin flipped the kitsune under her, slid her hands up to meet Ariah's and pinned her wrists.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" She breathed on to Ariah's neck.

Tamsin heard a faint but distinct buzzing from the other room. There was only one person that stubborn to call and text until you answered them. She pushed the thought from her mind.

Tamsin toyed with Ariah's ear, and felt the kitsune's body arch. She made her way down to her chest, slowly scattering kisses on her ribs and stomach before teasing the crest of her leg with her tongue. Tamsin grabbed her hips and gently grazed her fingers down Ariah's thighs. Ariah was brilliant but impatient in the boxing ring too. Tamsin liked to let her opponents make the first move. They showed their cards and Tamsin was all to eager to take full advantage of being better equipped to predict how they would fight.

**_"Tease.." Ariah laughed a little and let her head rest on the bed again._**

**_ Ariah inhaled deeply as Tamsin's lips reached their target. Ariah loved feeling Tamsin's hair through her fingers. It only heightened the sensations coursing through her body. It wasn't long before she was hit with waves of ecstasy._**

**_ Ariah kept her death grip on her hair, just the way the Valkyrie liked it. _**  
><strong><em> Finally her grip loosened and she relaxed on to the bed. Tamsin pressed her lips against her abdomen.<em>**

"You're still purring,"

Ariah ran her fingers through Tamsin's hair, then rested her hand on her head.

**_"Come here,"_**  
><strong><em> The Valkyrie slowly made her way up and rested her head on Ariah's chest. With one hand Ariah caressed Tamsin's cheek, while wrapping her other arm sound the Valkyrie. As Ariah was getting ready to say something, a very loud buzzing coming from the nightstand interrupted her. <em>**  
><strong><em> "Fuck. not now" she said gritting her teeth. She exhaled deeply. She kissed Tamsin on the top of her head. <em>**  
><strong><em> "That's my work phone, and there is a situation you need to know about." said Ariah, holding Tamsin a little tighter.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>The redhead had spotted Aine as soon as she approached her, yet she did not stop dancing, even though her body inched away closer to their side. The wolf's eyes were completely gray now as she devoured her with her eyes, leaned forward and toying with her glass of her drink but not really paying attention to it.<strong>

**From the corner of her eye, she saw one of the strippers approach William, who looked a little bit bored, yet leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, sipping on his drink. "No love, I'm not interested in used goods." He gave the stripper a smirk, who could only smile at him, but Aine could hear her heart beat a little faster in anger.**

**"Always smooth, Will." She mused, not tearing the gaze away from the redhead, who was now turning towards Aine as the wolf beckoned her to come closer, pulling the cash out of her back pocket. The redhead moved like a cat towards her, her dark eyes glued on Aine's face. The wolf raised her hands, putting the money in the rim of her p***, and then motioned with her finger to come off the podium.**

**"Aaand that's my cue." She could hear amusement in Williams voice as he stood up and walked away, to the bar probably, but she paid no attention to him whatsoever. The fit redhead was straddling her lap now, moving her hips in the perfect rhythm, never stopping.**

**There was a small growl of pleasure that threatened to emit from deep of the wolf's throat, but she held it in, her hands trailing up the redhead's thighs, who did not seem to mind, and who bit her lip immediately, flicking her hair to the side.**  
><strong>Damn/, Aine thought again as the stripper bucked her hips, a little bit more than she was paid to do, and then slid her hands down Aine's front. They were getting quite an attention now from the nearby tables, and the roaring cheers of the drunken men only briefly brought her back to the couple of nights previously.**

**However, the redhead helped her push it away as she turned around, her tattooed back looking way too inviting for her to kiss, but she did not want to break her dance or snap herself out of the daze she was in.**  
><strong>When the song finished, the redhead traced her fingers across Aine's jawline and stopped under her chin.<strong>

**"I'll leave you my number on the bill. Feel free to call me whenever you want, gorgeous."**  
><strong>Aine nodded slowly and watched her walk away to backstage, when two hands landed on her shoulders.<strong>  
><strong>"You've got a lot of fans, Tails." She could hear William's voice in her right ear. "All of them want to pay you at least one hundred rounds of drinks."<strong>

**The wolf turned around to face him, a wide grin plastered across her face.**  
><strong>"Body shots?" He asked.<strong>  
><strong>"Body shots."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin propped herself up over Ariah. For a moment, her gaze lingered on the kitsune's face. A hint of light crept through the window and illuminated her sumptuous features and lit the glaze in her eyes. Tamsin stroked Ariah's cheek with her thumb and lightly traced her brow with her forefinger. She braced herself for the worst. Maybe it was something that would make her have to get dressed and leave immediately. Tamsin had no desire to stay around long with someone she was sleeping with, not even for breakfast. She didn't mind with Ariah though. Ariah didn't cling, but she wasn't completely cold. Much to Tamsin's relief, she didn't tell her much about her life or share about her other romantic entanglements. A thousand scenarios raced through her mind.

"Sounds like a shituation.. but alright, shoot."

_**Ariah looked into the valkyrie's eyes, and exhaled softly. **_  
><em><strong>"Well it definitely has the potential to become one hell of a shit storm." Ariah propped herself up on one elbow and faced Tamsin. She put her hand on the valkyrie's hip and looked at her for a bit before continuing. <strong>_

_**"I'm in the middle of this case that could potentially be something huge. I had some archives delivered to my desk that predate Trick's little meddling stunt that brought the fae wars to a halt. Now, Bo may have inadvertently sped this up by undoing what Trick did." **_  
><em><strong>Ariah sat up and backed up into the pile of pillows on the headboard. "Now, that call means that the girl we have in custody has woken up. The bad part is that from what I know, wherever she is daddy isn't too far away. The dude is serious bad news. The wanderer is child's play compared to that beast."<strong>_

_**Ariah pat the pillows next to her signaling for Tamsin to sit next to her. **_  
><em><strong>"I took the liberty of calling in a favor on our way here. Your truck should already be outside. If you have nothing better to do, I'd be honored to have you stay. We can get some sleep, and then breakfast. I don't have to report back for a while. So… " <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ariah smiled playfully.<strong>_

Tamsin immediately pictured the woodcuts. The tone in Ariah's voice when she spoke about Ashera and her master sent ice through her veins, but nothing could keep Tamsin's eye lids from sinking shut. The morning rays crept closer, reaching through the folds in the curtains.  
>"Thank you," Tamsin mumbled as she kissed her shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to get up.<br>"Tell me about Ashera and whatever else you've got at breakfast."

**_"Sure thing, gorgeous", said Ariah kissing Tamsin's head softly. She exhaled, and carefully slid down a bit, making sure not to wake the Valkyrie. Tamsin had fallen asleep with her head on Ariah's shoulder. Usually, this would be rather irritating, but she actually found herself almost enjoying this closeness. Ariah closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Tamsin breathing next to her._**

* * *

><p>Tamsin tried to break her bonds but they refused to give. She was chained to a table in the center of an ancient temple. The torches were near her, she felt the heat radiating on her clothes. Tamsin thrashed at her chains and frantically looked for anything that could help. Suddenly, the clack of gears echoed through the cave. The table began to tilt, angling forward. She could just barely make out a figure a mere two meters away. She knew that silhouette.<br>"Bo!"  
>"Jeeze, you have shit timing but better late than never. C'mon get me out of these things."<br>The succubus sauntered over, but when she stepped in to the light her eyes glowed a bright blue. Her face was gaunt and expressionless.  
>"Bo..Succulette.."Tamsin tried.<br>"Her name is Isabeau, and she is all mine." A hooded figure wrapped his arm around her waist. He flipped the hood back and Tamsin cringed.  
>"Touch her again and I'll rip your hands off! Bo, I know you're in there..Come back. FIGHT."<br>Bo leaned over her and started to chi suck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariah was woken up by a restless Tamsin. She shifted a little, and caressed the Valkyrie's cheek. "Shhhh, you're ok.." Said Ariah as she kissed Tamsin's forehead. She then carefully got out of bed. She turned her attention to her phone.<strong>_

_**3 Text Messages:**_  
><em><strong>Agent N : You might want to report back to the compound a bit sooner. Subject is awake.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Agent G : Boss, we have a little issue. It seems our guest here is telekinetic. Undid her restraints, and nearly drained N dry. Where the fuck are you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dr. L : DNA samples for subject will be done in the afternoon. Though off the bat I can tell you that we're not dealing with your typical fae. Thought I'd call, but I hear you're not even answering texts.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Agent G: subject just passed out, returned to normal. You have got to see the security footage.<strong>_

_**1 Missed call**_  
><em><strong>"wow" said Ariah locking the phone and shoving it back in the drawer. "Inept.."<strong>_

_**She stretched out a bit, and sauntered off to the shower grabbing a towel on her way there. She entered the shower, and let the heat of the water relax her muscles. As steam filled the bathroom, she let her mind go and relaxed.**_

* * *

><p>Tamsin jolted awake. She caught her breath and shut her eyes to calm herself. The familiar surroundings of Ariah's room helped her breathe a sigh of relief. She was thankful Ariah was out of the room. She wanted anything to get her mind off of everything. Tamsin looked over at the bottle beside the bed. Empty. She searched the floor for her clothes and slipped her shirt on. The sound of the shower caught her attention. Tamsin grabbed a toothbrush from the drawer and headed to the kitchen. She splashed the water on her face and took a deep breath. The dream haunted her thoughts.<p>

"Come back. FIGHT-"  
>She splashed the water on her face again and wiped it off. She looked at the door and briefly considered leaving. Ariah would be better off without her emotional baggage lingering.<p>

Tamsin decided against it and walked in to the bathroom. She slipped her shirt off and was greeted by a sly smile. Tamsin couldn't help but admire her body. For a moment she thought of nothing else. She could think of one way to thank her for the escape and moment of peace Ariah offered her. The Valkyrie opened the shower door, pushed the kitsune's hips to the wall and kissed her.

"Good morning," She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the night passed in a blur for the wolf. Whenever she looked at the watch she saw that it was midnight, and it took her a while to realize that it had stopped working. William had finally decided to join on the fun at the fifth round of drinks, by the time which she had already been pretty much drunk from the shots that the other men had paid her. The redhead came back soon enough, after her shift had finished, and kissed Aine fiercely before slipping the number in her hand before she walked off.<strong>

**_Persistent_****. Aine thought, watching her as she moved to the crowd and disappeared through the back door.**  
><strong>"Interesting." she heard William slur as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders - a sign that he had also gotten drunk - "The more self-destructive you are, the more the girls like you. There should be a book written about you."<strong>

**Aine could do nothing but laugh and raised her hand to order yet another round. The blonde with a fauxhawk from before was now lying on the table, ready for another round of bodyshots, and the wolf wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she approached her after having another shot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aine heard a loud pounding and she opened her eyes to the bright light coming from her left side. She groaned a little bit, her hand flying to her temples as she realized that the pounding was coming from the inside of her skull. Almost immediately she looked at her wristwatch only to realize that it has still stopped at midnight. Her head turned to the side, followed by her body, whimpering slightly before she realized she was n*** under the covers.<strong>

**_Where the hell am I?_**

**It took her a good long minute, in which she tried to reach the glass of water from the nightstand, to recall everything that had happened the previous night, with little plot holes where her blackout must have been. When she finally did reach the glass of water, she drunk it quickly, but then turned around suddenly when she felt another body shifting next to her and an arm wrapped around her body under the covers.**

**"What the-" She looked down to see a heap of black hair sprawled over the covers as the woman's breathing did not break its regular pace. Then she remembered.**

**Where the hell was William? And who the hell was the black-haired human next to her?**

**The answers came within the the following couple of seconds as the door to the right opened and William came in, with nothing but the towel wrapped around his hips, water dripping from his hair. The scent of the shower gel filled in the room, hitting Aine hard as she seemed to be way too sensitive for anything in that state. Her eyes widened a little, or no matter how much it was possible in her hungover state.**

**"Please don't tell me that we-"**

**The way William grimaced made her heart lighter a little bit. "Don't flatter yourself. Even if you roofied me I wouldn't sleep with you."**

**Aine chuckled, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was hungry again. "What about her?" The wolf's voice was lowered a little as she pulled up a little bit, careful not to stir the woman who was snuggled into her side.**

**"Oh that one's mine." William said nonchalantly. "I found her in the bar we went afterwards. Do you remember anything?"**  
><strong>The wolf shook her head and scrunching her nose. "Nope. I can't believe I'll ask you this, but why the hell am I n***?"<strong>

**It was William's time to chuckle. He dropped the towel and Aine's eyes snapped to the side. The Morrigan had zero filters, and as much as it did not annoy her, she groaned. "Can you please not? I feel like I'm in hell enough as it is."**

**"Whatever." He said as he pulled his pants up, and only then did she felt it was safe to look back at him. "And you're n*** because you just stripped down your clothes and laid in bed as soon as we got in here. And then me and her have done the dirty in the shower, after which she passed out next to you." He shook his head, but grinned at Aine's face which told him she was not going near that shower. "I slept on the recliner, so don't worry about being apart of a n*** sandwich."**

**The wolf winced, but was giving him a small smile. If nothing, things were never boring with William.**

**"So..." he added as he buttoned up his shirt, his eyes on her.**  
><strong>"What?" Her eyebrows raised.<strong>  
><strong>"Are you going to tell me what happened with that wound on your waist or what?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wrapping one arm around Tamsin's waist, and cupping her face with the other hand, she pulled the Valkyrie closer. "Mmm, good morning to you, sunshine." She sucked, and softly bit Tamsin's lower lip and backed up a little. She looked the Valkyrie in the eyes, she softly ran her thumb over Tamsin's cheek. Ariah smiled, and was overcome by the urge to pull Tamsin as close as possible and just held her for a bit, kissing her softly just under her ear.<em>**

**_ She pulled back and smiled again. "Let's get you cleaned up…" . Ariah grabbed the bath scrub and poured shower gel on it . The bathroom again filled with a light scent of eucalyptus. "Now just relax".. Ariah grabbed the shower head, and detached it from it's base._**

"Sunshine?" Tamsin laughed.

Ariah slowly dragged the shower head from Tamsin's hair down to her shoulders. The heat massaged her back and she buried her head in to Ariah's neck. The Kitsune grinned and let her head tilt back. Tamsin slid her hands up Ariah's body as she felt the shower head travel lower.

Tamsin shook the towel over her hair. Her gaze trailed down the Kitsune's back. She had red marks all over her. Ariah was tough as nails and Tamsin enjoyed making her melt that exterior in bed. She searched the floor and counter for her clothes and slipped on her shirt. A loud buzzing grated the floor. Tamsin scooped up her phone.  
>2 Voicemails<br>8 texts

Incoming call from Bo-  
>Tamsin had her finger about to slide and answer the call, instead she rested it there and put the phone away.<p>

**_"There was an incident with our guest at the compound last night. It seems that she can be a problem without even touching anything and one of my agents ended up in ICU." Ariah exhaled, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _**

**_ She looked at Tamsin and motioned for her to follow. She took Tamsin to a smaller room that was used as an office. Ariah took the Valkyrie's hand, and brought her over to a code protected safe. She entered a code and took out a thick file titled 'Valkyrja'. "I kind of snuck this out for you. It's your file. It's an archive that goes back a couple millennia."_**

**_ Ariah looked at Tamsin as she handed it to her._**

**_ She brought her hand up to Tamsin's head and softly ran her thumb on her forehead.. "whatever the hell Trick did, it seems that he may have had wiped some memories too. I thought that maybe this would be of help to you and the case. There are a couple of things that indicate that you and .. Ashera if that's who we have, knew each other back then and you were close"._**

**_ She studied Tamsin's face for a reaction, and then turned towards the door. "Do you want to just stay in and look through this stuff? I have a fully loaded fridge, anything you want just ask. I don't have to be at the compound for another couple of hours. I had the Doc collect DNA samples to run tests, and I'm only waiting on confirmation. I think I know who I'm dealing with. I just need to be entirely certain." _**

**_ Stopping at the door, she did a half turn and asked.."so what will it be, bloody mary, coffee or" .. Ariah made a face "orange juice?"_**

Tamsin held the book and looked at her in astonishment. Her breath was caught in her lungs. She struggled to stop her hands from starting to tremble. Everything about her race's history was in her hands, thanks to Ariah.  
>"Thank you.."<br>She sat down and flipped through the pages. Etchings of warriors, Valkyries and their weapons flew past. She didn't catch much else of what Ariah said afterwards, she was too consumed by her hunger to see what the book could tell her. Her brow furrowed at the mention of the name, Ashera. Tamsin put the book in her case and locked it.

"Tell me everything you know about Ashera on the way there. It's time for a reunion. I'll take coffee. Black."  
><strong><br>_Ariah went into the kitchen and got the coffee going. While she waited, her phone buzzed. Ariah looked down, at her phone._**

**_ "what's up." _**  
><strong><em> "good morning, Agent Montero. I have the results, I'll fax them shortly. Your guess was spot on. Come see me when you get here."<em>**  
><strong><em> "right on, thanks". <em>**

**_ Ariah put the phone in her pocket and let out an audible sigh as she picked up the mugs of coffee. She then headed back to the room where Tamsin was._**  
><strong><em> "Did you read anything that might have helped you remember?" <em>**  
><strong><em> Ariah was interrupted by the sound of the fax machine. She put the coffee mugs down, and picked up the faxes that had just come in. She felt Tamsin looking at her intently as she sat down to read the information she was just sent.<em>**  
><strong><em> "Well, the good news is that now I know who this little princess is for sure. The bad thing, I guess would be that she is a thirty four century old demon hybrid." She said handing Tamsin all the notes she had.<em>**

**_ "So, here's the deal. Ashera, is Raenir's half-sister. Though, she is slightly more scary. This fax right here only explains genetics. What I was able to find through my own means explains everything." she said. "This however".. handing Tamsin another thick leather bound book from the safe. "This is older than fucking dirt. This tome here has her whole fucking family tree in it"._**

**_ Ariah exhaled.. "This is turning out to be super fun" she said sarcastically. _**

**_ "Ashera's grandmother was Lilith. THE succubus. She is the mother of the Succubi race. Meaning that if there is any bad blood between the half-siblings, a fight between her and Bo might be .. well, you know." Ariah shifted in her seat a bit, and sipped from the mug. _**

**_ "Balthazar is Ashera's father. He is a full blown demon. Evil fucking incarnate. Perhaps, he was the one who hired you that long ago. This is why that seed needs to be found. He cannot get to it."_**

"She's Bo's sister.."Tamsin froze.

Ariah got up from her seat, and reached deep into the safe retrieving a small wooden box. She came up to Tamsin and gave the box to her. "Open it. The amulet that prevents a succubus from turning you into succu-kibble is in there. You might need it if Raenir is getting things lined up for big bad demon daddy. I mean, his soul is still technically yours to claim…remember"?

Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment and breathed. She wracked her brain, cursing at her inability to remember Ashera.  
>"No, nothing."<br>As Ariah handed her the necklace she raised it up to the light.  
>"Who'd you kill to get this?" Tamsin quipped, half-hearted. She didn't expect an answer, never with Ariah, but she gave her a small smile in appreciation. She ran her finger over the amulet as she held it in her hands. Ariah slipped it around Tamsin's neck.<br>"Thank you."  
>"His soul was mine, not anymore. He's bonded with Bo now anyway and there's no way she's going to let him die. She sucked out the life out of a room for Dyson.. "<br>Tamsin gingerly flipped the pages of the tome with Bo's family history. She stared at the portraits etched, hoping to remember**.**

"If Daddy dearest favours Bo.. Ashera isn't as strong as Bo. As for the seed, it could be in anyone's grubby little hands now." She remarked, as she flipped another page.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine exhaled deeply, having completely forgotten about the wound that she had gotten when the hunters chased her and Tamsin and she stupidly tried to fight all of them. However, she barely had the control over her wolf self and her actions when she was turned. Still, if they fired shots at the Valkyrie and Aine was in a position to choose, she would have done the same thing in her human form. As her head was pounding, a slight pang of guilt tugged at her gut as she did nothing useful in the previous twenty four hours, ever since the Valkyrie disappeared. Before she replied anything to William, Aine reached for the phone that was on her bedstand. No messages. Exhaling with relief, her eyes looked up at William, who was now reclining in the chair, waiting for her to speak.<strong>

** "I kinda got shot."**  
><strong> "What?!"<strong>  
><strong> At his raised voice, the woman stirred a little and flipped to the other side, allowing the wolf to finally spring out of bed, tugging the covers after herself and finding that her bones were no longer sore, and her wound was healed almost completely.<strong>  
><strong> "Don't snap at me. I got turned, and ran into couple of hunters, who had silver bullets with them. I managed to gash one's throat out before I ran away."<strong>

** Her lips pursed as she avoided mentioning that the Valkyrie was the one who got them out of the s***, but that she was the reason that wolf Aine was near any civilization at all. Will's stare burned her face a little bit, but Aine was as stubborn as he was.**

** "Human hunters?" He finally spoke, and Aine could hear the concern in his voice, even though he tried hard to hide it.**  
><strong> "Fae. As far as I remember, there was a Loki, his stench was awful. I don't remember much, as I went rabid and wanted to kill them all. But there were too many so... I ran." <strong>  
><strong> "How did they find you in the first place?" William was persistent, and Aine did not know why she would not tell him. Pride? Most probably.<strong>  
><strong> "Doesn't matter. I now know where not to go to turn. Apparently a lot of s*** has happened with werewolves in this area. I just need to be more careful, that's all."<strong>

** Before William could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. He got up to open it, and shooed the woman away after he tipped her and rolled in a breakfast tray, knowing that Aine would be hungry. And was he right. Before any of them said anything, the wolf took a bite out of a bagel, and was moving onto bacon before he started the questioning again.**

** "And your wound is pretty clean. You usually get infected by the time you shift back."**  
><strong> He was definitely onto her.<strong>  
><strong> "That's because I had someone clean it for me."<strong>  
><strong> "No shit.. Who?"<strong>  
><strong> "The Valkyrie." Aine took a large sip of coffee, raising her eyes to look at the reaction. Will was smirking.<strong>  
><strong> "I thought you were the lone wolf who shifted away from everyone else?"<strong>  
><strong> "We were ... out drinking, and by the time we got to her house..." She ignored an amused look on his face "... my bones started cracking, so she helped me and drove me outside the city. When I was about to shift, I left for the woods, but my wolf self was too intrigued by her scent so I went back. I don't remember much afterwards, but in the next second I was at the hunter's throats, and in the next we were driving away."<strong>

** "Interesting." William tapped his chin with his fingers mockingly, and Aine felt the need to throw the coffee cup at him. The woman on the bed stirred behind her, but snorted and continued sleeping.**  
><strong> "She was shot trying to save my wolf a**, and brought me back to Toronto. That's it." The tone in her voice suggested that she wanted the conversation to be ended already, and Will looked at her for some long minutes, before he stood up and walked over to the breakfast tray, taking a bagel for himself.<strong>

** "Okay. And where's the Valkyrie now?"**  
><strong> Aine shrugged. "No idea. She and Dyson, the shifter, will call me up as soon as something comes up." She opened her mouth to say something else, but she heard woman's voice behind her murmur morning to both of them.<strong>

** "I'm taking a shower." The wolf said, standing up and dragging the covers with her, together with her clothes. **  
><strong> "I thought you didn't want to go in there." She heard Will tease once she opened the bathroom door.<strong>  
><strong> "Well whatever it was, I hope the water can get it off. I have to get the smell of a strip club off myself before I head to the station."<strong>  
><strong> "You're not going to the station just yet." Aine heard him add, and she nodded even though he could not see her behind the bathroom door.<strong>  
><em><strong> Right. The airport.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariah stood close to Tamsin, and softly closed the book. She pushed it aside, and gently placed her hand on Tamsin's face directing the valkyrie's attention to her.<br>"Ashera had the amulet along with some other stuff. So, as much fun as killing for it would have been… " Ariah grinned mischievously. She looked into Tamsin's eyes, and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The sound of the fax machine caused her to smile into the kiss and she exhaled softly as she backed away and turned to retrieve the new fax. Ariah read the fax, and raised an eyebrow.  
>"My.." She said, amused. She handed it over to Tamsin. "It looks like I have to brief a couple of additions to the case… Evony got fucked in more ways than one." Ariah then smirked.. "and that fucking seed is now in the belly of that goddamned Druid"..<strong>_

Ariah then looked at the floor for a second before facing Tamsin again and taking a breath before speaking again. "I really need you to keep yourself safe. I'm expecting a delivery of something that you will need." Ariah opened the Valkyrja file and showed Tamsin the armor of Skögul.  
>"The 'rager' battle Valkyrie." Ariah smiled.<br>"Oh, and it's really no coincidence they sent Aïne either. There are a couple of things that she will need from me that acquired". Ariah flipped the pages and showed Tamsin a graphic of Göndul.

"Göndul was a 'she ware-wolf'."Ariah was slightly amused by the look on Tamsin's face.  
>"I am confident that Aine will be able to make good use of Göndul's things" ….<p>

Tamsin's words were caught in her throat. Everything Ariah said after she said "Druid" were drowned out by the sound of her own heart beat and anger broiling. Massimo, that shit. I should have destroyed him. Her fists were clenched, her jaw taut.

Tamsin's attention was drawn back when Ariah mentioned Aine being summoned. She looked at the page Ariah pointed out. Valkyries once rode on the back of gigantic wolves in to battle. Tamsin grit her teeth, she knew exactly what the amused look plastered on Ariah's face meant.

"I'm going to find him and tear him several new assholes." Tamsin tried to change the subject.  
>"And I'll bring Aine the Gondor thing."<br>Ariah opened her mouth to correct her-  
>"Gondola. Gandalf..ahemm.. The things." Tamsin gave up. Languages along with her memories were still slowly trickling back to her.<p>

**_"I'll have my guys deliver the armor, shields and".._**  
><strong><em>she emphasized the name "Göndul's …chainmail"<em>**

"What about Ashera..?" She said to herself as she turned towards the door. Ariah shrugged. She was locked up for now, and she had to find Massimo first. Tamsin pulled Ariah in, rested her hand on her waist and kissed her.  
>"Thank you..." She took the amulet in her fingers.<p>

**_Ariah smiled sweetly at Tamsin. She cupped her face and lightly ran her thumb over her lips and kissed her again._**  
><strong><em>"You just make sure you keep your wits about you and your body in one piece. You owe me breakfast." Ariah laughed and lightly smacked Tamsin on the butt as she turned and walked away.<em>**

**_"I will watch over you, I promise." Ariah thought as she watched Tamsin leave._**

* * *

><p><strong>It did not take long for Aine to take a shower, but by the time she was out of the bathroom, the woman was already gone and William was putting his suit jacket on. She did not speak to him at first, because the food was still warm and she very hungry, so the both of them were sat in silence, William drinking his coffee and Aine devouring the rest of the bagels, eggs and bacon. She remembered the raw steaks that Tamsin had in her fridge and it made her mouth water. Making a mental note that she needed to stop by her place after the airport for more clothes. Her stuff were arriving later that day but she needed to change prior to that.<strong>

**"All set?" William asked once she pushed the tray away and sighed contentedly.**

** "Yep, let's go."**

**"If it comes to a fight, be careful. And kick their ass."****  
>"You know I will." She beamed at him as they stood at the airport parking lot. The taxi driver was sitting there waiting for Aine to say her goodbyes.<br>"And don't get into too much trouble with your partners. Threesome is the craziest thing I allow you to do."  
>The wolf rolled her eyes, grinning at him widely. "Thanks mom."<br>William stood there for a couple of moments before he placed his hand on his shoulder. Aine was looking up at him, smiling.  
>"If the shit really hits the fan, I will be on the plane in the very next second, alright? Try and keep the phone with you this time."<br>"Yes, mom." Aine was grinning up at him and chuckled at his eyeroll. "Tell Sam I said hi."  
>"Will do."<strong>

**A squeeze of shoulder and an exchange of smiles later, William was gone and Aine was back in the taxi. It took her a second to remember the Vakyrie's address, but once he finally did, she leaned back and enjoyed the view of Toronto from both sides of the highway as the car glided through the traffic. The day looked way too nice for her to have some apocalyptic thoughts that have been going on in the Fae world, so she decided against it.**

**Once the taxi reached its destination, Aine paid him and ran up the stairs, knocking on the door even though she knew that there was no need. Tamsin's truck was not in the front and the scent was very faint, mixed with hers, which meant that the Valkyrie was not home since the day before when they departed from the apartment together. Remembering that she did not have her phone number either, Aine huffed, leaning her back against the door and calling Dyson.**

**_"_Yes, Callahan?"  
>"Yo, Coldplay. Do you know where Tamsin might be?"<br>"I don't know where she is now, but she's supposed to come to the station in half an hour."  
>"Thanks. I'll stop by too."<strong>

**Hanging up, Aine peeled herself away from the door, feeling slightly annoyed with the Valkyrie without even knowing why that was exactly the case. Sliding hands into the pockets of the jacket, Aine descended the stairs and inhaled the fresh air before she started walking to the nearest taxi lot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin held the phone to her ear and exhaled impatiently. Her fingers drummed on her steering wheel as she drove.<br>"Pick up, succubutt-" She was about to hang up when Bo answered.  
>"I've been trying to call you for the last two days. What the hell is going on, Tamsin?"<p>

Tamsin had to keep her venomous comments inside. It was no use.  
>"I was busy. Massimo, he-"<br>"He has the seed."  
>"You knew?"<br>"Just found out, and I was going to tell you but SOMEONE didn't answer her damn phone."  
>"I'm here now-" Tamsin rolled her eyes.<br>"I've got enough on my plate I don't want to worry about you too." Bo said, exasperated. There was a long silence.

"Where are you?" Tamsin asked.  
>"Just go to the station, Tamsin. I'll be there after I get things in order."<br>"Get what in order-" Tamsin was cut off. She hung up her phone. Damn it, Bo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine stormed into the police station, her annoyance level high, mostly because of an insanely illogical traffic jam and country music that the taxi driver played in his car, even after Aine asked him politely to turn it down. At first. She had been walking for the past several blocks after she got out of the car in the middle of the buy street, nearly ripping the door from it. <strong>

** Even though she has mostly calmed down by the time she reached the station, Aine was still slightly fuming, though she smiled a little when reaching Dyson. She nudged his shoulder a little.**

** "You look..."**  
><strong> "Dashing? Gorgeous? Hungover?" Aine finished for him, grinning a little and taking a glass of water, drinking it all. "Had a busy night."<strong>  
><strong> "Yes, I can see that." Dyson replied, flipping through the file he had in his hands, and then excused himself for a couple of minutes. Aine exhaled and plopped down to his chair, a smirk passing her lips as she caught a police officer staring at her.<strong>

** "Mind if I take this?" She pointed at the coffee that was placed in front of him, to which he shook his head and pushed it her way.**  
><strong> "Thank you, officer." The wolf mused, over-accentuating the last word, amused by his gaping. Her eyes traveled to the window as she took a sip, and then leaned back in her chair, waiting.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't make it back yet, got something to do first." Tamsin stated.<br>"You're not going to tell me what that is?" Dyson replied, annoyed. Tamsin was silent for a moment.**

"Women's issues. Laaata," She hung up.

_Bo. I told you I've got your back..whether you want me to or not._

**"What do you mean she's not coming in yet?" Aine raised her eyebrows a little, the paperwork over her own transfer dropping out of her fingers as she glared at Dyson. A small scoff emitted from her lips as Dyson told her that it was nothing new Tamsin, and that she should not take it too seriously.**

** "Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, her eyes falling on the papers on the desk as she took the pen once again and started scribbling. All she wanted is a nice, comfortable bed and her clothes, and now she was stuck doing her own files. The level of anger was slowly building up inside her, especially after she had found out about the seed being taken by a human druid, and she was stuck doing nothing... again._  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**I don't need a stalker on my ass." Bo called out as Tamsin approached her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Succulette. Someone has to make sure you have back up, especially when you're being an egotistical dick. Anyway, you're-" Tamsin smiled sweetly.

"You want to help? Get out of my way." Bo dismissed her.

The Succubus turned to walk away, but paused. She looked back at Tamsin with an apology on her tongue and hesitated. Tamsin's expression was stoic. She turned back and kept walking.  
>"As I was saying.. You're headed the wrong way. Evony's that way." Bo stopped and a red hue played at her cheeks as she brushed passed Tamisn.<br>"Whoops, was I in your way?" Tamsin sneered, her back turned.

She never saw the back of Bo's fist.  
>"I'm sorry, Tams. Can't have you taking another bullet for me." Bo threw Tamsin's arm around her shoulder and dragged her to the car.<strong><em><br>_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aine was just eating a very large hamburger when Dyson came in, carrying the knocked out Tamsin in his arms. She dropped the food on the plate and stood up, as the two got a pretty nice audience as soon as they appeared through the door. **

**"Bo told me to come pick her up. We need to keep her away from her and Raenor." Aine frowned a little as she opened the cell door and watched the wolf place her gently on the bench. **  
><strong>"So you're locking her up so she can raise hell afterwards?" The wolf could not help but feel a little amused. <strong>

**The anger that she was feeling half an hour previously disappeared as she imagined how hard Tamsin must have been knocked out. **

** Half an hour and one hamburger later, Aine was the one put in charge to look over the Valkyrie while Dyson went to deal with Bo. With her legs propped up on the chair, Aine had the papers on her lap that she flipped through lazily, more out of boredom than anything else, since she knew the file by heart up to that point.**

Tamsin woke up on a bench in the holding cell of the station. Her head throbbed. Blurred bars came in to focus and familiar boots propped up on a chair. Her gaze trailed up the boots to the person's legs, toned torso and dark tresses. She appeared to be reading through the case file for the millionth time.

"Callahan?" Tamsin groaned.

**The stirring and a low groan from the cell made her look up, a small smirk playing on her face.**  
><strong> "Oh so we're on last names basis now?" Her eyebrow quirked up. <strong>  
><strong>"How's the head? Feeling bigger than usual?"<strong>

"You didn't complain about my head before," Tamsin scoffed.

She held her head and tried to push herself upright. She had to close her eyes again. _Damn, Succulette_. Tamsin stretched out her neck and then her arms until she heard a satisfying pop and exhaled. She tried to focus her vision again and saw out of the corner of her eye that Aine had a huge smirk on her face.

"How long was I out?"

** Aine tried really hard not to look amused, but failed miserably. She herself looked like crap, but it looked like Tamsin took more beating than she did. **

**"I'm not complaining now either." She put her feet on the floor and pushed herself up with her hands on the armrests, before she came to stand before Tamsin. Even beaten up, her eyes had that special glow that made her eyes light up anyway. **

**"A little more than half an hour."**

** Her fingers placed themselves around the bars as she looked at the Valkyrie. **  
><strong>"Do I even want to know what the hell happened?"<strong>

Tamsin pursed her lips. She should have known Bo would do something stupid.  
>"Didn't keep my guard up." She muttered.<p>

She downed the rest of her water and held on to the bars to steady herself. She took a breath and walked out of the holding cell and out towards the doors. She felt Aine eyeing her quizzically.

"I have something for you in the car," Tamsin explained.

**Aine moved away from the bars when Tamsin reached for them, and took the files, having every intention on throwing them on the pile on her new desk which was two feet away from Dyson's. Her eyes watched the Vakyrie closely, unsure if she should let her leave. Deciding at once, her eyebrow quirked when she heard the blonde's reply to her unasked question. Dyson did tell her to keep an eye on her, after all.**

** "Okay..." She dragged the word out a little bit, narrowing her eyes as she threw the files on her desk as they got out of the station. **

"Bring your jacket. We're heading out." Tamsin saw Dyson getting up as she left.  
>"You're off again-" He sighed. He stepped closer to her, barely out of earshot from Aine.<br>"Going after Bo again isn't going to help her."  
>"I'm going to check out a lead. And just so we're clear, what I do is my business." Tamsin stated coldly.<br>"Callahan," She called.

**Aine turned on her heel and walked up to her desk, pressing her lips together in order to block out the conversation Tamsin had with Dyson. She was curious, but not nosy. Still, she could feel her cold response and her eyes raised just in time when Tamsin called for her. **  
><strong>"Right behind you." She called back, pulling on the jacket she had borrowed from the Valkyrie the day before. <strong>

**Her hand tapped Dyson's shoulder as she passed him by, and bolted out of the door right behind Tamsin. **

**"I don't understand how people can spend the whole day in there." She breathed, inhaling the fresh winter air, walking along with the blonde, hand stuck in her pockets. **

**"Hey. My stuff are coming in later today. Should I get out of your face with my stuff?"**

Tamsin's head was still spinning slightly but Aine's stammering about her stuff made her raise her brow in amusement.

"I have no issues with your.. stuff.." She commented, biting her tongue from finishing the sentence the way she had in her head.

She flopped in to her seat and took a moment before she reached back over Aine. She flipped up the backseat to reveal the armour from Ariah.  
>"Presents.." She nudged Aine to take it out and drove them of the lot.<p>

** Once Aine sat herself down in the truck, her eyes rolled at Tamsin's amused face. **  
><strong>"Glad to see I'm making your day brighter." She mused, rubbing the back of her neck, since all she wanted was to possibly lie down and sleep for days, knowing that she would not really have the chance anytime soon.<strong>

**She turned her head to the side when Tamsin leaned over, her head tilting a bit in curiosity, and her mouth fell agape the moment the armour caught her eye. _You've got to be kidding me_.**

** It didn't take her too much time to pull it out, and her fingers brushed over it slowly. **

**"I've seen paintings of this." She whispered in awe, her eyes widening. **  
><strong>"My father used to show them to me when I was a pup." <strong>

**Aine was not aware that she mentioned her father once again. The armour screamed family heritage. Her eyes raised to Tamsin, and a small smirk tugged her lips.  
>"And here I thought you said I wouldn't be seeing any chain mail soon." She chuckled, and looked again at the treasure in her hands before at the Valkyrie again.<strong>

**"How the hell did you come across this?!**  
>"You won't be seeing ME in chain mail.." Tamsin smiled.<p>

**"We'll see about that." Aine raised her eyebrows, the grin still lingering on her face. She nodded once, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the armour from the time being. She could have sworn that it heated itself up a little under her fingers, but that must have been just her hangover.**

"It was given to me. Ariah tracked it down. You're going to have to figure out how it works. It conforms to the wearer.. become one with it or some Jedi shit."

Tamsin could imagine Aine as a pup, in the arms of her father while he pointed up at a painting. Her tone softened when she spoke of him. The expression on her face was like that of a child at Christmas. She sensed Aine beaming at her.

** The deep thoughts she was in were immediately broken as soon as she heard a familiar tune on the radio, causing her lips to twitch a little. She always connected it to certain pleasant nostalgia, even though she did not have the reason for it. It was just one of those songs. Before she even knew it, the wolf was humming, her fingers examining the chain mail under her fingers.**

**"_now you're standin' in the neon, lookin' like a high I wanna be on.._"** The radio boomed.

Tamsin shot a questioning glance sideways at Aine. All she needed was a cowboy hat, a lasso and a beer in her hand to go along with her cheesy song.

**Aine felt like singing it as she turned it up, and she could see the quizzical look that Tamsin was throwing her way.  
><strong>**"_Baby it's yuurrr call, no pressuure at aaall_-" Aine turned the dial up and Tamsin caught her eye.**

_Are you shitting me_? Tamsin thought. Her exhaled and rolled her eyes.

**_"You don't have to THROOWW BACK yurr pretty pink LEMONNAADE shooturr an' LEEEAAN a lil' CLO- serr..**" Aine** **sang along, looking out of the window for a moment before turning her full attention towards Tamsin. The look on her face amused the wolf.  
><strong>_**  
><strong><em>"You don't have to keep on smiiilin'-"<em>**

Tamsin's frown turned in to a scowl.

**_"that smiile that's drivin' me wild..."_**

Tamsin couldn't remember the last time she was serenaded by a sober person. Aine had turned to her and she felt her eyes monitoring her reactions.

**"_Meet me in the middle of a moonlit Chevy bench seat-_" **Aine put emphasis on "moonlit" as she sang along and Tamsin's thoughts wandered to the memory of their half-buzzed stroll under the stars the first night they met. Of course she'd remind her.

**A chuckle interrupted her mid-singing since she could sense an eyeroll creeping upon the Valkyrie's face, but Aine did not intend to stop. A little bit for her own pleasure, but more to maybe annoy the blonde.**

**She mockingly put her fist on her chin as an imaginary microphone, leaning over so she was only inches away from Tamsin's face.**

Tamsin was trying to look at the road but her eyes wandered to Aine's mouth briefly while she was so close.

**"_You don't have to keep me fallin' like thiis_-"  
><strong>

All she had to do was pull over..  
><em>Just DRIVE<em>. She commanded herself.

"**_-but it sure'd be cool if you diiid_" before she pulled away, laughing.**

Aine was acting like a damn fool, but she didn't seem to care and Tamsin begrudgingly felt a sense of admiration for Aine's passion and commitment to being so willing to play the fool. Despite rolling her eyes at the song and Aine's antics, she was at ease.

** "Don't tell me you don't know this song, c'mon."**  
>"No, but I'm not going to get rid of it now, am I?"<p>

**Aine would have stopped right then and there with the singing, since she was not a big fan of it when others were around, but Tamsin's softened expression kept her going. She still had the vision of the furrowed brow and her storming out of the police station, and seeing her relaxed just as she was when they strolled from the taxi to her apartment made her continue singing. Aine could barely sing with a straight face now, shaking her head at Tamsin's question. **Aine's head moved slightly in the rhythm of the song, and the chorus came around again.**  
><strong>

** "_Baby, I'll dooo, whatever you wanna doooo, wanna doooo-".  
><em>**"_MOTHER FUC_-" Tamsin rolled her eyes.

**"I'll stop for now, but you bet your ass you're going to be hearing it soon again." She chuckled, her eyes still fixed on Tamsin's face before she looked out at the road, still humming the melody.**

Tamsin felt the laughter struggling to break out of her chest**. **The corners of her mouth twitched and she smiled in spite of herself as Aine hummed along.

"And the Country Music Award goes to.. Anyone but Aine." Tamsin announced with feigned enthusiasm.  
><strong>"Shut up." Aine snapped back at her, her hand flying to Tamsin's hip as she nudged her not so gently, but playfully nevertheless.<strong>

**The rest of the trip was fairly pleasant, and though they did not talk a lot, the wolf was completely fine with it. Somehow, with Tamsin, the silence did not bother her much, even though that was always the case in general**.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, Tamsin pulled in to her apartment building. She trudged up the stairs. Each step felt as though she had lead weights strapped to her legs. Her muscles begged her to walk a few more steps to the bed. She shut the door after Aine and helped her open the case of armour.<p>

"Model it for me, Shania." She grinned.

**Once they were in the apartment, Aine got the armour out after taking her jacket off, and examined both sides of it. It did not look too impressive like that, but she did know that it used to transform depending on the person who wore it. Aine glanced at Tamsin with her eyebrows raised a little, excitement apparent on her face before she walked over to the bedroom. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it on the bed before she put the armour on.**

**Before she could ask Tamsin for help to adjust it a little bit, the armour glued to her body as if controlled by some invisible hand, fitting her body perfectly and making her stand still as she watched it transform before her very eyes. She walked over to the mirror, eyes widening at the sight. The breastplate was the most impressive one, light yet strong as she ran her fingers over it. Faulds were extending over her hips a little, yet they did not stop her legs from moving freely. The barely noticeable pauldrons extended down to arm and forearm protector, and finished in gauntlet gloves that covered only the back of her palms, leaving the space for her claws to extend at her will.**

**Aine's head tilted to the side in the mirror, and she could see her eyes getting pale without her control, and her mouth spread into a somewhat fangy grin. As she looked at the breastplate again, the wolf saw a well familiar insignia appear across her chest, the one of a wolf howling at the moon, with two crosses on each side - a symbol that was hung above the fireplace in her father's home all those centuries ago.**

**"That looks amazing." Aine breathed out, turning to Tamsin, her eyes still flashing pale gray. "I'm never taking this off again." She joked, looking at her forearms and moving her fingers. Even though the armour looked tight and uncomfortable, it was everything but.**

Tamsin collapsed on the couch and waited for Aine to reappear. When she opened the door Tamsin's gaze trailed up Aine's legs, to her stomach, neck and face. The armour appeared as though it had been tailored for her. The breastplate and torso curved precisely with Aine's waist chest. Intricate rune details covered the armour on her shoulders and down her forearms and gleamed in the light. There was Callahan's house insignia emblazoned on her chest.  
>Tamsin focused on the insignia for a moment but realized she was staring at Aine's chest and caught herself before Aine could look up.<br>Tamsin knew that insignia and a few of Aine's ancestors back in the 1400s. She kept silent as she recalled Aine's discomfort at the mention of her past. She understood why Aine kept quiet. Tamsin gave a small nod in approval.

"You make James Bond look like a hobo."

**Aine grinned at the comment, looking at the Valkyrie before she moved her arms a little. Blood pumped in her veins as she felt the adrenaline ruh surge through her. It must have been the armour that made her reminiscence all those times when she participated in a battle of any kind, or maybe it was something way more ancient, reaching out to her from a long line of fighters.**

** "Now I know what to wear for Halloween." She was joking of course while glancing at herself in the mirror again. Her eyes were still pale gray, but she did not see it anymore. Her eyes went over every single curve as she thought how easy it would be to fight in it if it came to that.**

** Couple of moments after, her attention turned to Tamsin again. "What did you do last night to get this? This was rumored to have been destroyed centuries ago."**

"I have my ways..and sources," She chose her words carefully.

Tamsin wasn't about to get in to her night. She scoffed inwardly, even Aine wondered what she was up to and they had just met. She doubted Bo would notice. A new lifetime, but the same Bo-shit.  
>Tamsin's head and heart were spinning out of control and she was immobile, watching it happen, seizing anything to help numb herself. Thankfully she had found some relief, the perfect distraction in the form of a sexpot Kitsune.<p>

"I had a meeting last night. Source passed it along to me." She finished.

**Aine did not know what had gotten into her suddenly. Was it the armour itself that urged her to be irked enough to pick a fight, or was it the suppressed annoyance that she had felt towards Valkyrie for disappearing without a word, leaving her without her bag of clothes and possibly enough money to spend a night a hotel, had it not been for William, she did not know. Either way, there was an itch she needed to scratch, and she did it.**

** "A source... right."**

** Her voice was low, and her sentence was short, but the tone in which she spoke was dripping with sarcasm. She turned around, having an urge to punch a wall. _Wolf, chill_. **

** "I bet you were too busy to even let me know, huh?" Her voice returned to its normal tone, but was only a tinge bit colder.**

Tamsin was struck by the coldness in her voice.

"I had things to deal with." She began, attempting to stay calm.  
>"What did you expect, a full on report?"<p>

**Aine turned around on her heel and tilted her head to the side, but this time it was not as playful as she did before.**

** "I didn't ask you for a full on report, but a word or two might have been nice."**

** Her voice remained cold, but her tone a bit sharper now. She could feel her anger rising.**

Tamsin exhaled and looked up. She heard a tinge of worry in Aine's voice in addition to her irritation but before Tamsin could speak her phone rang.  
>Incoming Call: Bo<br>Tamsin put it back in her pocket.

"What difference does it make now anyway?"

Her phone buzzed again.  
><em>New Text from Bo: CALL ME ASAP<em>

"Dammit, Bo-" She muttered.

**Aine couldn't help herself but roll her eyes openly when the phone rang. She ran fingers through her hair and turned around, suddenly not feeling too comfortable in the armour without ripping someone's head off. However, the small mutter did not go pass by unnoticed. She looked at Tamsin, then scoffed.**

** "Succubus calling you for more?" Words were spewing out before she could control them. It was a strange thing really, since Aine never showed irritation in this manner before. "If you went to make amends with her, you /definitely/ should have just asked." Now the sarcasm was back again. But the wolf did not care.**

Tamsin's ears burned.

"You know nothing about Bo-" She growled, her blood boiling.

**"Apparently, I don't need to either." Aine growled back through her teeth gritted, now barely controlling her shaking hands. She could already feel herself going into battle mode, together with claws and fangs, but held them back. In no way would she allow Tamsin to see that. "I've heard enough about that Succubus."**

** The wolf was about to turn on her heel and go into the room, get her things and leave before it was too late, but Tamsin spoke again.**

"And I don't owe you an explanation- hell, I don't owe you a damn thing," her voice raised and sharp.  
>Her phone rang again. Tamsin resisted the impulse to throw it at the wall.<p>

**Aine snapped. The wolf lunged forward, seeming as if she was going straight for Tamsin's throat. However, she stopped just in time, her breath hot and her pupils dilated.**

Tamsin did not flinch. She stood and her glare matched Aine's.

**"Oh really?" Aine growled again. "So it was _perfectly_ fine for you to butt in when it came to my personal things, sticking your nose and tagging along to my full moon show, but not for me to ask _anything_ in return?" **

Tamsin's eyes flared.  
>"Butt in?! Oh that's rich, you would have been roadkill if I wasn't there to have your back-"<p>

**Her breathing was heavy now, and the armour was suffocating her. Her finger shoved itself into Tamsin's chest.**

"Do yourself a favor, Valkyrie, and don't talk to me again. And you're right. You don't owe me anything. Feel free to kneel down at Bo's feet. It's not my business. It never was." Aine knew that she went overboard, but was too angry for second thoughts.

The sharp jab at her chest stung and it took the entirety of her will power not to retaliate physically.  
>"So much for trying to help. And hey- I'm glad you know it's not your business."<p>

**With her eyes flashing, Aine glared down at Tamsin, leaned sideways to take her own jacket she left couple of nights ago, and left the apartment, slamming the door after her.**

Tamsin felt the air chill when Aine slammed the door.  
><em>That's what I get for trying. Fuck everyone.<em>

She stood up and walked to the window, spotting Aine as she stormed out of the building and out of sight.  
>She picked up her phone and called back.<p>

"What's new, is the world ending yet?" she hissed as she left her apartment. She forgot about Aine's armour on her living room floor and her other belongings in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine had been walking for what seemed to be a century. She could have taken a cab downtown, but figured it was probably not a good idea, as she would have ripped the driver's throat if he did so much as look at her wrong. Walking through the semi-full streets did her good, and before she reached her destination, the wolf had at least toned down her urge to kill.<strong>

** The sun was already past its zenith when she got into the pub she had visited when she first came to Toronto - it was an Irish one, and the green everywhere made her feel like home a little. Before she sat down on a stool, the wolf went to the washroom, and as she stared at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her armour was still on.**

_** Well, Shit.**_

** Aine buttoned up her jacket, hiding the Callahan insignia underneath and went to sit down on one of the stools in front of the bar. She looked around - hardly anyone was in there. **

** "Whiskey, rocks." She grumbled before leaning her head in her hands, feeling her temples thumping with pain.**

* * *

><p>"Trick? Why do you have Bo's phone- .. Shit. Okay, I'll be there in a second."<br>When she arrived at the Dal, Bo was groaning. Trick was lifting her legs up on to the couch. He took the cup on the table up her lips and drained the liquid in to her mouth.  
>"What happened?" Tamsin asked.<br>"Massimo.. paid us a visit. Raenor's gone." He grimmaced.  
>"I gave her a healer's sedative, but she won't be out long. Take her home."<p>

Tamsin nodded.

Bo's forehead was furrowed even as she slept. She stayed by her side. Whenever Bo woke up, she would need to feed.

"How did I get here?"  
>"Trick's stronger than he looks. And he kind of drugged you.."<p>

She struggled to get up and started her usual self deprecating bullshit.  
>"I let everybody down.."<p>

She could barely keep her head up. _Feed, dammit._ It was time to get her shit in gear and here she was destroying herself. This wasn't the first time Tamsin had to be the voice of reason. No one told her the truth, no one wanted to hurt Bo but no one wanted to be the bad guy either. Tamsin was accustomed to that role and had to play that card again.

"Why don't you suck it up and get your shit together?"  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

Tamsin wasn't getting anywhere with her. _C'mon, feed, you stubborn Succubus._

"Yeah sucks to be the leader, sucks to be the Queen, It sucks, sucks, sucks, GET OVER IT."  
>"How dare you-"<br>"Oh Poor Me, I'm the Chosen One. Why don't you act like it for once?!"

Bo seized her jacket and fed.  
>About time.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**It was a quarter to midnight and Aine had already calmed herself down completely. It did not take her much time, considering the amount of alcohol she drowned herself in in a very short period of time, and the only thing she was being left with at this point was a mild headache and the wish to put her head down on a soft pillow and sleep for a century. Her phone buzzed on the counter where she left it, and saw that it was from William. Sighing, she shook her head and toyed with it in her hand a little, but eventually let it stop ringing. Even though she probably did need a conversation with a familiar face now, the other part of her just wanted to be left alone. **

**The bartender had tried starting a conversation with her, even bought her several drinks, but it really did not work on her. When she was about to pay up and turn around in her stool, the bar door opened and she felt a familiar scent reach her nostrils, even though she could not recall where it was from. Her eyes traveled to the side and the sight of a loki made the hairs on her neck stand upward. _Why was this loki in particular so familiar?_ Then she heard him speak. **

**"Shit."**

**Aine knew that he had not seen her in her natural form. But something about him glancing her way more than three times made her feel anxious. _Not tonight. Please, just not tonight._ **

**"How about a woman as beautiful as you joins me and my buddies for a drink. Huh?"**  
><strong>"No thanks." <strong>

**She mustered up a smile, pulling out cash from her pocket and slamming it on the counter a little bit too hard. Yet, she knew that they would follow her. That they would wait for her to turn the corner into the alley and then call after her. And so they did.**

** "Hey, wolf." **

**Aine heard his voice and stopped in her tracks, not turning around yet. The sound of footsteps helped her count their numbers. Five. Not bad. **

**"Our buddy is dead because of your stinkin' fangs and claws. Don't you think we deserve some kind of a compensation?" **

**Aine could feel her fangs extending. It was the armour again. **

**"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried, though knew it was in vain. **  
><strong>"Say goodbye to the stars and the moon, b itch. Your days are counted." <strong>

**Aine cracked her neck and turned around. All of them were big, and all of them had knives in their hands. Here goes nothing.**

** "Yeah? Dream on."**

* * *

><p>There were too many of them. Each of the hell spawn was stronger than the last, and more were to come. She looked over to Dyson as he ripped apart two of them with one blow. She knew he could handle himself but she kept watch on him out of the corner of her eyes.<p>

"If we don't make it-" He began.  
>"SHUT UP!" She replied, slicing another one in half.<p>

She wasn't ready to give up yet. Bo's father was not going to get to her, at least not while she was alive. Tamsin grinned.

"Got anything under that cod piece worth fighting for?"  
>"You would know," Dyson smirked.<p>

By the time Tamsin turned her head and saw Kenzi it was too late. Kenzi glanced back at her, Dyson and then Bo.

_No-_

She took another step to the door. Tamsin's eyes stung, her heart was her throat and mind was screaming for Kenzi to stop. The air was sucked out of her lungs as she ran towards her. Only her heart will close the portal.

_KENZI, NO. PLEASE_-

Kenzi disappeared in to the portal and Tamsin was thrown back. The entire place was engulfed in white.

* * *

><p><strong> Aine had blood dripping from her claws. The first of the four loki's minions were lying at her feet. When would they ever learn? Their arrogance would cost them all their lives. Aine was sure of it. <strong>

**The armour was searing hot against her skin now, but it only seemed to give her more strength. She had ripped the jacket off before the first one had the chance to lunge at her. All of them stared at the insignia that was blaring white on her chest. **

**"So it is you." The loki said, and Aine shrugged it off, thinking it was only a statement about her wolf form that ripped apart their buddy couple of days before.**

** "Come at me, idiot." her fangs grazing her bottom lip as she ran her tongue over it.**

**It had been ages since she fought a real fight, yet the movements were insanely easy and her hand fell harder against their jaws once they all ran to her. The armour was giving them a hard time to even touch her with the silver, and she turned around easily once one of them gripped her by the throat, and was thrown to the ground immediately. Her claws, as strong as steel slashed the flesh smoother than knives. Soon enough, the only one left was loki. Aine had blood all over her face, and the insignia was shining through the scarlet red on her chest. Her breaths were heavy, but she was grinning. I'm invincible in this thing. That thought almost screwed her over when they finally clashed. He was no amateur at fighting, and very soon she had blood gushing from under her arm, her teeth gritting in pain. Before long, he had her pinned to the wall, crushing her windpipe, his eyes flaring up with madness. **

**"I can't believe I'll be the one who delivers your head." He spat on her face, and Aine gasped for air. He was far too taken in the moment to notice her hand on his chest. A second later her claws pierced in between his ribs, feeling his heart under them. At once, he groaned and loosened the grip on her throat.**

** "Not if I deliver yours first."**

** She growled, yanking the heart out of his chest and letting it fall down before he did. Aine wiped her lip with the back of her hand, gasping for air. The wound stung, but the adrenaline did not let it sting too much. She looked around, surrounded by lifeless bodies of hunters. I'm never taking this off again. She repeated the thing she had said earlier to Tamsin, and was eager to talk to her about it, but in an instant remembered how they parted. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Aine kicked the loki out of the way. How the hell was she going to rid of five bodies in the middle of the city?**

* * *

><p><em>She was a child, wearing nothing but a raggedy shirt she had found. She looked up at Dyson. He nodded to her. Kenzi bent to her height and put her hand out. "Alright kiddo. It's time for an extreme makeover. Momma's gonna get you cleaned up." Tamsin took her hand. <em>

_She looked at the clothes Kenzi laid out for her. Kenzi took the flower shirt and slipped it over her. She glanced at her gloves curiously and Kenzi smiled. She took them off and slipped them on her arms. She looked in the mirror at herself and smiled up at her. She hugged her, burying her face in her stomach._

She was fifteen, and watching as Kenzi showed her the twerk.

_"Hooch but not don't Hoh-ver do it." She warned._  
><em> "Kay-"<em>

_ Kenzi and Tamsin were dressed as nurses, speed walking through the halls of the Fae Veteran's hospital. Another nurse eyed them suspiciously. They smiled and Tamsin put the charts she took on the counter. They rushed in to the elevator left with a stash full of medicinal marijuana. Kenzi and Tamsin laughed as Tamsin drove away._

_ "Catching flies?" Kenzi mused. _  
><em>Tamsin snapped out of it. She blushed, embarrassed she had been caught staring as Bo worked out.<br>"Someone has to spot her-" She began.  
>"Bo Bo.. is a No no. Remember that or you're setting yourself up for a lot of ice cream nights with chick flicks."<em>  
><em> "ahm...Don't know what you're talking about.."<em>

_"You taste.. Happy-" Bo observed._

Kenzi wasn't just Bo's heart. She was hers too.

Tamsin felt her wings stretch out of her jacket and extend fully. Her eyes grew dark as she put her arms around her. Tears seared her face. Tamsin rested her head for a moment on Kenzi's chest before she spread her wings over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>This would have to do for now. Aine covered bodies with garbage bags, knowing that no one would find them until next Friday. She tried contacting Dyson, but he did not pick up. She wanted to try Tamsin too, but changed her mind in the last minute and pushed the phone back in her pocket. And then she remembered that pack of werewolves she encountered on her first night in Toronto. Reaching for the phone once again, Aine leaned on the brick wall and looked up at the dark, yet cloudless sky. <strong>

**"Yo, Dave? I'll need that favor now." **

**An hour of driving later, and another hour of shoveling and hiding all of the tracks together with three other werewolves, and another drink to celebrate the death of the hunters all the while keeping her jacket buttoned up to her neck, Aine was ready to crash on the bed. She was also aware that no cash was really left in her pocket, so she decided to swallow her pride and go to Tamsin's place again, unsure if she would find her there. When David dropped her off in front of Tamsin's apartment building that had no lights on, the wolf bore little hope that she would be sleeping in a bed anyway. Just as she reached the end of the first flight of stairs, her phone buzzed. Dyson. **

**"About time-" But he didn't let her finish the sentence. He was talking fast, saying that he did not have a lot of time to talk and asked where she was. "I'm right in front of Tamsin's door but I don't think she's in-" **  
><strong>"Stay there," he said. <strong>  
><strong>"She's with me, I'll bring her in soon." <strong>

**Bring her in? Aine exhaled, walking over to one of the hallway's windows, and sat on the sill, looking out in the street, waiting in the darkness. _What kind of shit have you gotten yourself in now, Valkyrie?_**

* * *

><p>Tamsin was asleep in Dyson's arms as he carried her to her apartment.<p>

"Callahan," He nodded to Aine.  
>"Keys are in my pocket, get the door,"<p>

Dyson slipped her jacket off and set her in to bed. He brushed her hair out of her face and sat. There was a photo booth picture of Kenzi and Tamsin on the mirror by her dresser. He blinked hard, his heart thundering. He stood up and turned to Aine.

"We just lost one of our own. Kenzi.. she-" He couldn't continue.

"I need to go. Bo, she'll.. I'll explain later. Look, Tamsin will need a friend when she wakes up. She'll give you hell but please- Take care of her. I can't do it alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Aine stood up as soon as she saw the car pull up and Dyson carrying Tamsin up the stairs. No matter how angry she had been at her only several hours previously, worry crossed her face. Still, a little relief washed over her upon noticing that she was only sleeping.<strong>

** Once they were in the apartment, Aine walked closely behind and stood by the door, watching Dyson brush the hair out of her face, not wanting to ask questions until he spoke.**

** Even though the wolf did not know Kenzi, the way Dyson's expression changed upon looking at the photo of the Valkyrie and a skinny black-haired girl with pale eyes told her more without having the need to ask. **  
><strong>"I'm sorry for your loss." The werewolf spoke softly and nodded. <strong>  
><strong>"Don't worry about it."<strong>

**_ I wasn't really a good friend when we parted today... but I'll try._**

** When the door behind Dyson closed, Aine slipped in the shower quietly and flinched at the wound she had forgotten about until that point. Two hours passed and by that time she had been relaxed on the bed, book in her hands, armour on the chair, fighting back sleep with a big cup of coffee. When she heard a small noise from the other side of the bed, her eyes fell on Tamsin, her brows furrowing as it was apparent that the Valkyrie was having a nightmare.**

** "It's okay." She cooed, scooting herself closer and stroking her hair.  
><strong>  
><strong> "I'm here."<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin held on tight and buried her face in to Dyson's neck as he lifted away and carried her back to the car. She wiped her eyes. They did not speak, no words could come to her anyway. Every bone and muscle in her body was exhausted. She fell asleep in the car.<p>

**There was a frown on Tamsin's face as she muttered something incoherent. Her head lolled to the side, tears streaming down her face, making Aine come even closer, flinching a little at the pain in her own wound.**

** "Shhh." She whispered, her warm hand placed on Tamsin's forehead as to calm her. When it did not work, Aine lowered herself down a little, pulling the Valkyrie to herself. This was going to be a long night.**

** "Tams. Hey." She whispered, her hand trailing slowly down her shoulder and upper arm as the blonde head was now in the wolf's lap.  
>Aine's body was radiating heat now, as if to give comfort, just like it did when she was in her wolf form and keeping wounded Tamsin warm.<br>**

* * *

><p>Tamsin couldn't run fast enough. Kenzi stepped in to the portal. <em>No-<em>

_ KENZI!_

Tamsin exhaled and shifted. Tamsin felt warmth around her neck shoulder. _A wolf's warmth.. Dyson?_  
>She blinked, squinting in the dark and looked at the arm around her.<p>

_Aine?_

Aine was asleep. Tamsin sat up, scanning her surroundings. She was home. She stared at her briefly at Aine before shifting herself down in to bed again. She turned to her side. She couldn't sleep any more but she was too exhausted, nor did she want to leave her bed. Instead, she leaned her head back on to Aine's shoulder and gazed at the rise and fall of Aine's chest as she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine was not aware when her book slid down from her hand and fell on the bed next to her. She did not remember that she slid down lower and wrapped her around Tamsin as if protectively. However, she did remember being so comfortable that it was hard to keep her eyes open.<strong>

** It could have been an hour, or five, and the wolf stirred in her sleep, feeling the disturbance somehow, since the Valkyrie did not breathe as deeply as before. Her eyes traveled to the window again, and the dim light of the dawn was creeping through the window.**

** "Tamsin?" She whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she still was asleep, but made notion that she herself was away, since she could not see her face from that perspective. There was a moment of silence, and the wolf stroke Tamsin's back, exhaling softly.**

Tamsin heard her but couldn't face her. She continued to stare blankly at her wall. She felt the wolf stroking her back and wished she'd never stop.  
>"What are you doing here?" She murmured.<p>

Her voice was shot. Her throat felt as though something had a grip on it from the inside. She was frozen in place. Her eyes stung and felt dry.

**Aine pursed her lips together and stopped moving her hand only for couple of seconds before she continued. The sound in Tamsin's voice made a tight knot in her own chest, remembering herself how she had been after having lost her family.**

** "I live here for now, remember?" She said softly, gritting her teeth as she pulled Tamsin closer to her side, since her wound stung a bit more after sleeping it off. **

** "I heard what happened. I didn't want you to wake up alone." Her hand moved from Tamsin's back and to the side of her face and brushed the blonde strands away with the tip of her fingers.**

_She stayed.. _

Suddenly the tears fell again.

"I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever want to see." Tamsin wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself before turning around.

**Even though Aine did not see the tears, she could feel them in Tamsin's voice. She made no comment on it.**  
><strong> "I thought the same, but looks like I can't stay away from you after all."<strong>

** Aine squinted eyes at herself. _What?_..  
><strong>

Tamsin felt the air drift in to her lungs again as she felt the warmth radiating from Aine's body. She buried her face in to her shoulder.  
>It took a second for Tamsin to register what she just heard. She wrapped her arms around Aine.<p>

"Thank you..for staying."

She pulled back and managed a small smile. She sniffed away her tears that were about to fall.

** When Tamsin wrapped her arm around her and pulled up, their faces were a little bit too close for the wolf to concentrate, since the scent washed all over her again. She could breathe only when the blonde pulled back.**

Tamsin spotted a wound and released her.

"What happened to you?" Tamsin asked.  
><strong> "I had a little... run in with our buddies from the other night. It's nothing though." <strong>Aine flinched and smiled a little. <strong>**

"You know you're trying to lie to a detective, right? It's not nothing." Tamsin gently examined her wound and felt her fists clench.

"I'm so sorry-" She began.  
><strong>"You should see the other guy." Aine quipped.<strong>  
>"Yeah, I will see the other guy..I'll see to it he's short several appendages." Tamsin growled.<p>

**Aine tilted her head only a little bit to the side so it was halfway buried in the pillow, looking at Tamsin. She could see that tear were about to spill from those pale eyes and the wolf mentally prepared herself. Being a really bad comfort person, all she would do was probably hold her a little bit closer.**

** When she felt Tamsin's fingers near the wound, her body stiffened a little. She was about to shake her head and laughed, but then the growl came.**  
><strong>"There's no need, though. He's dead, along with all of his buddies." Her smile turned to a smirk.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm surprised you didn't inflict this upon me yesterday." A short laugh escaped her.<strong>

"I'd never do that to you." Tamsin cautiously held her hand and squeezed.  
>"I'm glad you're alright. .. the way I left things- I ahm" she trailed off and leaned back down on her side and looked back in to Aine's eyes.<p>

**Aine's eyes fell on their hands and she intertwined their fingers before squeezing back. She controlled the urge to do something very cheesy, and settled for brushing the back of her hand with her thumb.**

** They were now only inches apart. Even if the dim light of the dawn she could see the circles around the Valkyrie's irises that she never noticed before. It made her eyes more beautiful. "You...?" Aine raised her eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.**

Tamsin was momentarily distracted by the colours in Aine's eyes.

"I would never forgive myself." She finished.  
>"You should have gone to the hospital.."<p>

**The look in Tamsin's eye made Aine feel something, something that she did not remember feeling in a very long time. The tips of her fingers were tingling with heat and she wanted Tamsin to feel it. She placed her hand on Tamsin's jaw and traced it slowly.**

** "I've been hurt worse. And I told you, I didn't want you to wake up alone." She paused, pursing her lips.**  
><strong> "And I'm sorry. For some of the things I said yesterday." She let out a soft breath. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there with you last night."<strong>

The heat from Aine's fingertips seemed to slow time to a crawl. Tamsin felt as though she was in a trance, she could not bring herself to move, nor did she want to.

"Don't be sorry. You're here. You're alive-" her voice broke a little and she took a breath to compose herself.

**Aine watched Tamsin and sighed softly at her words.  
>"I'm sorry for your friend, Tams."<strong>

The wolf was wondering if they managed to track down Massimo or if something worse happened, but she did not want to bring Tamsin to talk about it, not yet. Soon enough the paperwork would happen anyway. She'd give her a break, at least for an hour.

** Sitting upward, Aine flung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
><strong>Tamsin shifted herself upright and looked back at Aine.

"You must be hungry.. I'm sorry I don't have anything in my fridge."  
><strong>"Don't apologize. Are you hungry? Because we can go and grab something to-" She stopped herself mid sentence.<br>"Do you have anything to do today?" Maybe the Valkyrie did need a moment away from it all, and the wolf had just the idea for it.**

"Yeah, let's go." Tamsin nodded. She was not hungry in the least but she did not want Aine to skip a meal just because she had no appetite.  
>"And I need to find that damned hell shoe." She resigned herself to the task at hand. It was pointless to stay in bed.<p>

"Give me five minutes."

**At that moment, Aine heard her stomach growl. She smirked at herself and away from Tamsin. The light of day finally crept up through the blinds and she got up from the bed, stretching a little.**

** Her eyebrow raised a little at Tamsin's statement though and she turned around. "Hell shoe?" Her eyes narrowed. She definitely missed some things the previous night.**

"If Bo finds it- there's no telling what it'll do to her, no matter how strong she is. Her father will use it against her." Tamsin grimmaced as she splashed water on her face.

She let it trickle down, feeling the cool droplets trace down the lines of her smudged makeup. She cleaned herself up quickly and after a few minutes of fiddling around for a clean set of clothes, Tamsin dragged herself out of the apartment and Aine followed.

**_Great. Just one shit pile after another._ Aine nodded, thinking if William was going to keep her around for this too. She did not know what he and The Morrigan had in store for her, but now was not the time to think about it. Glancing at her armour one more time she smiled to herself and waited for Tamsin on the couch the Valkyrie was sitting on when they were fighting.  
><strong>

**Once outside, the day was brighter than Aine had initially thought, with the sky opal blue, making her close her eyes for the moment and enjoy the wind.**

** "I think I could go for a gigantic hamburger or something." She murmured, stepping close to Tamsin and linking her arm through hers. When she noticed the look she was getting, her eyebrows raised in mock innocence. **  
><strong>"What? I'm wounded, I need to hang on to you." She did move away with a soft chuckle a second later anyway. <strong>

**"I really owe you that side window, though." Her eyes squinted a little at the broken glass that still kind of hung in the door frame.**

Tamsin stared questioningly at Aine. The minute she got outside she watched as Aine looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She looked as though she was about to comment on the colour of the sky, or the scent of the air-but the first thing that came to Aine's mind was a gigantic hamburger. Before Tamsin realized, an amused smile crept on to her face.

"You can hang on as long as you need. I just didn't think you were so.. Poetic." She nodded.

"Anyway, there's bigger issues than that window, like that burger we're going to get you. Want to come up with a sonnet for it before you meet this burger?" Tamsin asked.

** Aine looked over at Tamsin and for a second was confused by her amused face. Even though the dark circles around Valkyrie's eyes were still visible from the lack of sleep and probably the crying that she had done, it was nice to see her smile. Aine caught herself staring before she laughed. **

**"A sonnet is not really my thing. I might write a story about it, though." She grinned, nudging the Valkyrie a little and then walked over to the passenger seat.**  
><strong> "And don't forget the coffee either."<strong>

"A story.. Dear diary-" Tamsin mused. Aine shot her a look in mock offense.

Once they arrived, the scent from the grills struck her even from outside the joint. She noticed Aine's brow raise as soon as she saw the sign, 'Dangerous Dan's'

"The burgers don't bite- much. Get in the ring, Rocky." She nudged Aine inside.

**Aine looked at Tamsin and smirked at the comment. **  
><strong>"I can't promise them the same thing."<strong>

** The scent of the grill made Aine's stomach growl and she licked her lips subconsciously. The best part of being a wolf was that she could devour insane amounts of fast food and still be hungry. Or was that a bad thing? She walked inside, looking at the decorum with interest. How she passed by this place before was beyond her.**

Usually Tamsin would be ravenous for their burgers, but this time she swallowed down her lack of appetite. She handed a menu to Aine and while she looked through it, Tamsin slid in to her favourite booth, the one she had shared with Kenzi. They had been there often together. When Tamsin was a child, or had at least appeared to be ten, she had carved graffiti on the table with their initials and then BFFs .

_"That is -ahem, not- MAHOGANY, but still-" Kenzi hissed, wide eyed. She peered over the side of the table and her expression softened when she saw the carving. Kenzi looked around, and no one was paying them the least bit of attention. She stroked Tamsin's hair and tried to keep a serious expression on her face. _

_"What did we say about knives at the table, Little T?"_  
><em>"Always keep it under the table?"<em>  
><em>"Keep the pocket knife on you and keep it away but what else?<em>  
><em>Tamsin furrowed her brow and thought hard. A second later she chirped up.<em>  
><em>"OH I KNOW! It's for cutting up food and stabbing but ONLY when Messisary-neca- nessa- <em>  
><em>"Necessary-" Kenzi nodded.<em>  
><em>"Necessary." Tamsin nodded along.<em>

Tamsin traced their initials over with her finger. It had only been a while ago. Her throat started to burn again and her eyes watered. She took a breath to shake it off.

**Aine's eyes scanned over the menu, resisting the urge to order everything and anything from it. Her eyes caught an interesting name and she felt like it was a good idea to get it. **

Tamsin looked back at Aine and cleared her throat. "Ready to get your burger on?"  
><strong>"Yes. This... Colossal Clogger Combo sounds like something I could eat any day. Ah and fries to the side too."<strong>

** When the order was made, her eyes turned to the Valkyrie. **  
><strong>"You're not getting anything?"<strong>

"I'll have an iced tea." Tamsin replied flatly.

She willed a smile on her face. She didn't even want the lager this time, nor did she really want to bother with an iced tea but it was mainly for Aine to not seem like she was eating alone. The waiter took their order and smiled at Tamsin.

"Hey! I- haven't. Seen you- in. A while! You- brought..a New friend huh?" He took care to speak slowly and loudly to her.

Aine stared, mystified. Tamsin exhaled and her gaze fell to the floor. Tamsin had grown up so fast that during their trips there Kenzi had come up with a story about her being a sitter. The story altered quickly when Tamsin became an adult and Kenzi explained Tamsin was her foreign exchange student.

"My English- is much betturr-now. Thaank yew." Tamsin forced a smile through her faux Norwegian accent.  
>"We'rre ready to orrrdur now." She monotonously droned.<p>

**Aine looked up from the menu once again, staring quizzically from Tamsin and to the waiter. Her eyes lingered on Tamsin for couple of seconds as she only ordered iced tea. However, her worried furrowed brow disappeared completely when she heard the fake accent and it took all of her will power to stop her from laughing out loud. **

**"I will have... This Quadruple C combo, but instead of the milkshake I'll have a pint." She smiled up at him as he eyed her in wonder.**  
><strong> "And give me your biggest fries combo." <strong>

**The waiter looked from Tamsin to Aine and she kept a smile on her face, her teeth gritting and finally releasing in a chuckle when he walked away. **

**"What the hell was that?" She spoke, amused. **

**"Or should I say: Why you speak in ridiculous accent?"**  
>"He thinks I'm a foreign exchange student." Tamsin shrugged.<p>

"Kenzi..she took me here when I was a kid. I liked their burgers the best so we'd come in a lot. It only took me a few weeks to look full grown and the waiter looked kind of alarmed so she just said those girls he saw before- me at ten, and then at fifteen a week later were kids she was baby sitting. And when I finally looked like I do now- I became the foreign exchange student from Norway."

Tamsin toyed with her straw in the iced tea while they waited for Aine's order.

**Aine was about to ask, but then Tamsin explained all by herself. She put on a straight face but did not say anything at first. When she finished, the wolf leaned her forearms on the table a little bit, her brow furrowing.**

** "So she was the one who helped you grow up again?" Aine did not know that Tamsin had been reborn so shortly ago. Then again, she did not know much about Tamsin anyway, and it bothered her a little.**

** "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." Her hand waved, knowing that all of it was too private, and last time they tried that kind of communication they ended up fighting.**

** The burger and the fries came soon after and Aine's eyes widened at the size. "What is this?" She laughed once the waiter returned to his counter, and she looked at it from the sides. "You want some?"**

"She helped me with everything. She was.. my moms." Tamsin bit her lip and grabbed her tea.

She half-smiled and the burger arrived. The meat alone was about the size of a pomegranate. Steam rose from the burger and the toasted bun. The scent drifted over to her but Tamsin had no desire to have a single morsel of meat.

"No thanks. Go on, enjoy it," She tried to assure her.

**Aine's eyes dropped on the burger again and wondered how it was physically possible for anyone to eat that amount and stay alive and functioning. Anyone who wasn't a wolf, that is. She licked her lips.**

** Her eyes lifted to Tamsin at the answer, though, and she pursed her lips. "I'm sorry you lost her, Tams." She spoke lowly. Even though her own mother figure died more than three centuries ago, it still stung when it crossed her mind.**

"I'll find her again." Tamsin replied, determined.  
><strong>Aine nodded. She wanted to say 'I will help you' but decided against it in the last minute. She took a bite of the hamburger after having split it in half and chewed. It was damn good.<strong>

** "Come on. Eat a fry or two. Don't make me make you do it." When she saw Tamsin's reaction to her statement, the wolf smirked.**

** "Who knows, I mean I did spend some time at you apartment, I can totally blackmail you for things I found." The wolf was bluffing now, but had a same smirk on her face. **

**"Two fries and it all goes away."  
><strong>**  
><strong>"I have nothing to hide there," Tamsin shrugged.

"So here's my take, Callahan.." Tamsin leaned forward, cocking her brow.  
>"You've got nothing on me.. and you're full of shit."<p>

**Once she swallowed the bite, she leaned in forward.**  
><strong>"Fine. Maybe I am. But we are not going until you've had at least two damn fries."<strong>

**She pushed the fry plate towards Tamsin, her eyes fixed on the Valkyrie and she grinned.**

"That's fine, we don't have to go. I could live here." Tamsin mused. She rested her chin on her palm.

"That booth is comfy enough to sleep on, the waiters here give me free pop and the biggest cuts of meat. Not a bad set up for me." She finished, drumming her other hand on the table.

**Aine blinked once and tilted her head a little bit, exhaling through her nose. Damn, was she difficult. She took a sip of her beer but forgot all about the burger for the time being.**

**"Yes, but you will have to keep up with the awful accent all the time. Eat, dammit. Don't be stubborn. I won't have you fainting on me in the middle of the streets. Or worse, while you're driving."**

Tamsin exhaled.

"Two fries.. if it'll get you to stop,"

She drew exactly two fries from her plate and ate one of them. She fiddled around with the second one, lazily tracing a line through Aine's ketchup before finishing it. She took another sip from her iced tea and set it aside.

"Happy?"**  
><strong>The wolf grinned and nodded at her. It was difficult to disagree when Aine flashed that smile.

"Oh, do I get a round of applause?" Tamsin muttered in mock excitement.

**Aine's eyes followed Tamsin's hand, her eyebrow raised in amusement as she watched her eat, getting another bite of her hamburger too. Only the way Tamsin behaved now was more to her interest now. As soon as they both finished their mouthfuls, the wolf grinned, nodding to the question.**

**Aine could have clapped her hands playfully, but another idea crossed her mind. She remembered her body's reaction to Tamsin's closeness that morning and she wanted to test it out again.**

**"No,"The wolf said lazily.**

** Her next movement was swift. She reached forward and over the table and grabbed the front of Tamsin's shirt. She pulled her in and pressed own lips against hers, the heat flushing to her cheeks. After a lingering kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds, the wolf tugged on Valkyrie's lip and released it, sitting back down again. The grin crept back up on her face after she licked her lips.**

**"You get _that_."**

Tamsin felt chills shoot down her spine and an electric shock shoot through her chest the moment Aine's lips met hers. She had only ever felt that twice in the thousands of years she lived. It was the sort of thing she liked to do to others to catch them off guard. She never expected the tables would ever turn.

Her breath was caught in her lungs. Aine sat back with a smug grin on her face, and Tamsin had to remind herself to breathe. In spite of herself and everything that was falling apart around her, Aine was here, and that made her smile. Tamsin glanced at Aine's empty plate.

"All that for a couple fries.. I should have ate more,"

**When Aine saw that Tamsin smiled at her, she thought that she had done well when it came to a distraction, at least. What it was not good is that she felt her heart as if it was about to explode from her chest, and she needed to feign normal breathing as well as control her fangs, claws and eyes. Her gaze dropped on the table.**

**_What the hell was happening?_**

**After couple of seconds of best self-control she could muster up, the wolf looked back at the Valkyrie and corners of her lips moved up for a smile.**

**"I've asked you nicely and you refused... Now you're wonder what you could have gotten for the whole thing.."**

Tamsin shrugged but said nothing. She clenched her hands in a tight fist to get her heart rate to calm down.

They left the diner and Tamsin slipped in to her drivers seat. She briefly contemplated pulling Aine over on top of her. She was distracting her and it was working to an extent. She held off. The heavy weight on her chest would not relent to distraction.

Tamsin thought of Bo. _She must be feeling the same_. She hadn't said a word to anyone after everything happened.

"I should check in for a sec..hope you don't mind." Tamsin took a detour. Aine nodded. Once Tamsin arrived at the club house she spotted Dyson and Lauren's car in the drive way.

**She paused, staring up at the house.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Tamsin put the car in reverse and drove on to the station.

**Aine was leaning back in the passenger seat, her eyes closed for couple of seconds. Her skin was tingling again, and it felt like she was going through some strange form of deja vu, only this feeling did happen once before, but so many years ago that she had nearly forgotten about it. Now that it was back, it hit her full force.**

**Tamsin's voice snapped her out of it and she nodded, leaning her chin on her hand and looking out of the window. This was not supposed to happen, and she knew it.  
>When they pulled in front of a really old looking building, the wolf raised her eyebrow and then questioningly looked over at the Valkyrie.<strong>

**"Change of heart?"  
><strong>"It's a full house, don't need to add to it." She muttered.

They drove for the rest of the way without speaking, but Tamsin didn't mind. She was satisfied having Aine's presence. Tamsin pulled up to the station and headed for her old office. There were archives she had locked up that might help. She also had to find out more about the woman in Ariah's custody.  
><strong><br>Aine nodded once more and looked away from Tamsin. She had recognized Dyson's car, and thought that there might be a lot more about the whole situation than it met the eye. But, it was yet again not her place to butt in, and that was why she remained silent.**

**Once they were at the station, Aine had jumped up and sat on the table, her legs crossed as Tamsin fumbled through the papers. Before she could ask what was exactly they were looking for, she felt a phone buzzing in her pocket. Seeing that it was from William, she huffed a little, suddenly remembering that she failed to call him back the previous night.**

**"I'll be right back", she murmured to Tamsin, hopping off of the table and going outside.**

**"Yo Will."**  
><strong>"Don't yo Will me, I was about to sit on the damn plane, Aine. The apocalypse almost happened last night over there and I didn't know if you were dead or alive."<strong>

**"What?" She furrowed her brow.**  
><strong>"Will, I'm sure if the apocalypse was coming I would have heard about it."<strong>  
><strong>"You wouldn't. A human sacrificed herself to stop it, it's a long story."<strong>

**_A human?_ Aine turned around towards the police door. _Kenzi.._**

**"Anyway, the Una Mens seed business is done, whether you had a role in it or not. I'll need you to come back to New York now."**

**Aine exhaled. She knew this was coming, sooner or later.**  
><strong>"I can't yet."<strong>  
><strong>"What do you mean, you can't? You've done your part, now come back. We need you here at the vet station."<strong>

**With her lips pursed, the wolf paced a little bit in front of the door of the police station, biting her lip.**

**"Someone needs me here too, William. Besides, what's another couple of weeks for you?"**

**There was a pause on the other side of the line.**  
><strong>"Aine..."<strong>  
><strong>"Listen, I will talk to you later. Gotta go."<strong>

**With a sigh, she put her phone back in her front pocket. Of course she needed to hang up before he could ask her more about it. He would have definitely seen right through to her, and she would not have that.**

**Not until she knew what exactly was going on herself.**

**"Found what you looking for?" She asked with a smile on her face as she pushed the door of Tamsin's office again.**

"I don't know what I'm looking at. This girl in the wood cuts.. I'm drawing a blank."

Tamsin sat back, exasperated and dropped the folder on the desk.  
>"So in the words of the great Jedi, Bono- I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for.."<p>

**Aine smiled at Tamsin and came closer to her, her eyes fixed firmly on hers. She had just realized that she blew off William for her, something that she has never done before, at least not for someone who she barely knew. However, as soon as she was around Tamsin, her scent seemed to have influenced her somewhat, yet Aine was completely clueless as to what was happening.**

**"Well... Since us being here is not helping anyone, what do you think we go out and have couple of drinks... or ten?" She grinned, her hand placing itself on Tamsin's shoulder and squeezed it a little.**

**"We can worry about all of this tomorrow."**

Tamsin glanced up at Aine. She scarcely heard anyone aligning themselves with her, but Aine said "We" and she hardly dared to admit she liked that. She briefly grasped Aine's hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Let's get out of here,"

Tamsin slipped the folder back and locked it back.

"Where to?"  
><strong>Aine smiled down at Tamsin once again and felt a jolt in her stomach when their hands touched. She forced herself to shrug it off but intertwinded their fingers anyway and pulled her gently up. <strong>

** "Anywhere you want is fine." She mused and turned around to look at her, walking backwards and grinning a little. "We can go to that strip club where we met."**  
>"Such a romantic.." Tamsin mused.<p>

**Aine rolled her eyes as they reached the van.**  
><strong> "Dream on." She quipped, releasing Tamsin's hand to open the passenger door.<strong>

"Anything to make my head stop pounding..I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something." She exhaled.

**Once inside, Aine looked at her. "Maybe you are. You've been reborn recently, right? I've read that Valkyries tend to forget a lot of things even when majority of their memories return." The wolf pursed her lips.**

"Then of course, you probably know about that better than I do." She chuckled.

"Yeah.. I was reborn. I was supposed to be better this time. I thought I was doing better but if I really was I could have found a way to save-" She stopped herself.

"I remember everything from my past lives and this one- even things I'd like to forget. It's like something important is there but I don't know why I've blocked it out."  
>Tamsin straightened her back and rolled her neck.<p>

** "It will come to you sooner or later, anyway. Drive away, let's at least try to numb that pain a little."**  
>"Being completely numb would be great. Order whatever, let's get tanked."<p>

**Aine pondered on what Tamsin was saying and nodded briefly. It was not the first time she heard about possible memory wiping, yet she did not understand why anyone would block something as random as that. Or maybe it was not random at all?**

** Their dozen tequila shots arrived at the table and the music was banging in her ears. The wolf finally felt at ease a little, deciding they would get to the bottom of that later.**

"Cheers to ya, Tams."

"To Kenz-"

The first round of shots passed faster than Tamsin knew. The night became a blur of drinks, bodies and bass pounding in her head. She knocked back more until she felt as though she was floating. Countless body shots and drinking contests came and went. Tamsin downed the last shot on the table and turned to Aine. She gazed, almost becoming fixated with Aine's eyes. She slipped her hand in hers and indicated, eyeing the door.

Aine could feel her head light, but it had become quite clear that her alcohol tolerance was a little bit higher than the Valkyrie's. It was probably because she knew in the back of her mind that she was the one who needed to take care of Tamsin that night.

** After leaving the cash on the table, Aine helped her up and lead her out of the joint. She made sure that Tamsin was safely in the passenger seat before she fumbled through her pockets to find the keys. Their faces were inches away from each other for those couple of moments and Aine smiled before running over to the other side and driving them off.**

** They were in front of Tamsin's apartment when Aine tried to get the key in the lock and chuckled to herself when she could not really get it at first. She looked over at the Valkyrie and gave a final push at the door, getting in this time and closing it with her foot once they were both inside. The blonde had her back against the wall when Aine looked at her, and her eyebrows raised a little. **

** "You okay there?" She asked in a low voice, tugging at her belt to make her to move.  
>"Come on, let's get you to bed."<strong>

Tamsin felt Aine's fingertips at her belt. She bit her lip and looked up.

"You're right.. come to bed-"

Tamsin pulled Aine towards her and kissed her. They did not part lips as they made their way through the hall and bumped in to things in their way. Tamsin pushed her on to the bed and straddled her. The werewolf's growling spurred her on. Her mouth was soft, supple and damn good at making her forget to breathe. Tonight she wanted to forget everything and make the wolf howl. She stripped off her own shirt and caught Aine's mouth again.

**Aine was not really surprised with Tamsin's response, she was secretly hoping for it after all, since they were both drunk, Tamsin a little bit more than the wolf.**

** She kissed her back eagerly, her arms wrapping themselves around Tamsin's waist readily, digging her nails in a bit into the skin as a growl emitted from her lips. Her fingertips were tingling yet again, and the surge of heat spread somewhere from above her navel and into nerve endings in her whole body. **

** A moan sounded into the kiss from the wolf's part as she trailed her hands up Tamsin's perfectly toned abdomen, over her chest and up her neck, finally tangling themselves into the blonde hair. This time there was no full moon pain to stop them, there stood nothing between them and Tamsin was...**

** ...She was grieving. The thought shot through Aine's mind, sobering her up almost instantly. She was there to make her feel better, but the wolf knew very well that sex helped only temporarily. She had decades of proof for that.**  
>Tamsin felt her about to pull away.<p>

"Don't stop-"  
><strong>Aine broke the kiss, sliding her hand to Tamsin's chest and pushing her up gently.<br>"I can't..." She breathed, though her almost-white eyes told a completely different story. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and at this point Aine knew that it was not only the adrenaline or lust.**

She heard Aine murmur, "I can't.." but Tamsin tried to push away the sinking sensation in her chest by kissing Aine's neck. She slid her hands over Aine's breast and then in to her hair.

"You can..I know you've wanted to.."Tamsin exhaled.

**_ ..Of course I wanted to, from that first night, every time I laid my eyes on you'_ Aine wanted to say, but it was not leaving her lips. Her head tilted up at the feeling of warm lips on her neck...**

Tamsin tilted Aine's chin up and kissed her softly,  
>"I've wanted to-"<br>Tamsin deepened the kiss.  
><strong><br>_Focus, Wolf-_  
><em>"<em>I can't, I'm sorry-_"_  
><em>"<em>**Nothing is stopping you," Tamsin breathed in to another kiss.

**Her eyes met Tamsin's and she felt a huge boulder falling into the pit of her stomach. Even though Tamsin's eyes were glazed over with alcohol, she was still beautiful, her eyes bright from the street lamp light that reached from the outside.**

**Her hand brushed the blonde strands of hair that fell mischievously down Tamsin's face, and Aine's lips caught between her teeth. She knew she would regret it later.**

**"It's not right. You're drunk and you're grieving, and it will be horrible in the morning for the both of us."**

**_(But I want to, more than anything._)**

**"I won't go anywhere.. I'm here. I just can't-" She breathed, her hands sliding down Tamsin's bare back.**

Tamsin swallowed. Aine was right and she hated it.  
>"No. I don't need you to baby sit me." She got off of Aine and sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

"Leave if you want. I'm not going to stop you-"

**Aine's mouth remained parted just a little bit as Tamsin got off of her, but there was nothing she could say. She felt her wound stinging again, but this was not the one inflicted by loki. Her throat cleared and she slid to the edge to the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor, yet she did not get up.**

"Go on," Tamsin snapped. She said it more harshly than she thought. Her throat felt dry.

**"I'm not babysitting you. I want to be here but if you want me to go..."  
>Her hands gripped the edge of the bed, and her eyes remained on the floor.<br>**Tamsin took a breath and turned back to Aine.  
>"No.."<strong><br>**She took her hand in her own and leaned her head against Aine's shoulder.  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

**Aine could not fight a small smile that crept on her lips. She intertwined their fingers and pulled her back to bed, letting Tamsin lie down first and she moved to her side.**

**Their eyes met for couple of seconds again and Aine pressed her lips on Tamsin's softly, then her cheek, before her arm wrapped around her waist, body heating up once she felt Valkyrie's bare skin through the fabric when they pressed against each other in fully body length.**

**Nuzzling Tamsin's cheek, Aine knew that whatever she was doing that it would end badly, for nothing good ever happened to her, not really. Her thumb stroke the blonde's hip and she let he breath dance down her neck. Many words bubbled up in her throat, but none came out.**

Tamsin's heart continued to race but she turned and wrapped her arm around Aine. She had never liked embraces.. she always felt trapped by an arm over her but she didn't feel that this time. All she felt was her warmth, her presence. She closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine must have drifted off as well, since distant buzzing made her eyes open. It took her couple of moments to figure out that it was her phone on the night stand that was buzzing and she carefully tangled herself out of Tamsin's embrace and went to the kitchen as soon as she saw that the call was coming from Sam.<strong>

**"You're up late." She murmured sleepily, but a smile tugged on her lips. It has been a while since the two spoke on the phone, texts excluded. The tone of his voice made her smile fade a little bit though.**

**"You need to come home, Aine."**  
><strong>"What's going on? Everything okay? I told William I would be there in couple of weeks." Her voice was hushed, hoping that it would not wake up already sleep deprived Tamsin.<strong>

**"I was... hurt. A lot of hunters came to New York, it was a close call for the whole pack."**  
><strong>Aine's heart sank. <em>Not again<em>. "Why the hell no one told me this?" She hissed, though she kept her voice low still.**

**"William said he tried. Please come down, you know they're all babies."**

**The wolf suspected that something was off in his voice, but she shrugged it off. Flashbacks of Ariadne and the pack from almost a century ago was all that was on her mind.**

**"Give me twenty four hours. And Sam, please don't go out. Please."**

**When they said their goodbyes, Aine returned to the bed and pressed herself against Tamsin's back, burying her face in the back of the blonde's neck and exhaled. Her gut felt as if it was about to explode. How the hell would she break down the news in the morning?**

* * *

><p>Tamsin rubbed her eyes. She felt Aine's head on her neck and moved as smoothly as she could off the bed to not wake her. She swept Aine's hair out of her face and left the room.<p>

She stretched her neck and back as she headed in to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and recoiled. Her make up was smudged and hair awry. She washed it off and stepped in to the shower. The hot water rushing on her shoulders and down her body helped awaken her senses.. and made her recall the night before.

She wanted escape, comfort but she hadn't considered how Aine felt. She doused her face in the running water and leaned against the shower wall.

_Well that's_ o_ne more sticker on the asshole chart for the Valkyrie._

She shut off the water and dried off.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When Aine woke up again, it was still early in the morning but later than it had been when they got up the day before. First thing she noticed was that Tamsin was not by her side, but the slight moment of confusion was instantly wiped away when she heard the sound of the shower.<strong>

**Flipping over to the side and onto her back, the wolf put her forearm on her forehead and stared at the ceiling, listening to the noises from the outside and the dripping of the water from the bathroom. When the door opened, Aine looked to the side, slightly gulping at seeing Tamsin's wet hair dripping down her shoulders.**

**"Morning." She mused, smiling lightly. She could see a somewhat guilty expression on the Valkyrie's face. "All okay?"**

Tamsin nodded.  
>"You?"<br>Aine did the same and she walked back to her room. She grabbed some clothes.

"What are you doing today?" Tamsin called from behind her door.

She wanted to make up last night to her, but maybe it was too late. She was surprised Aine had bothered to stay with her after the way she pushed the line.

**Aine sat up in the bed, her hands on both sides of her body as her eyes followed Tamsin while she walked across the apartment. She could see that the Valkyrie was avoiding her glance a little bit, so she did not push it.**

**She passed by her and got to the bathroom, washing her face and looking in the mirror. Despite all the alcohol she had the night previously, her reflection did not look too bad. "I have nothing planned." She murmured, turning around. "Not yet, at least." Her mind flew to Sam, but she pushed him away. She still at least twelve hours to spare.**

**"Why?"**

"I think we should get something to eat.. unless you want-" Tamsin opened her cupboard.

"Stale chips..and a packet of ketchup." She finished. She glanced at Aine. Her face was still flawless, even after a night out.

"Come on, Fluffy. Let's get some coffee."

**Aine looked her way and chuckled, nodding. Her mind was still set on Sam on the one hand, and the beauty that was Tamsin with wet hair. Her mind briefly traveled to the image of the Valkyrie in the shower but she pushed it away.**

**"I have a better idea, though. We could get coffee, a takeout, and you let me take you somewhere." She smiled, stepping closer to her.**  
><strong>"Even though I've been here for a short while, I know a place I was at once the day before I met you. I kinda have a feeling you'd like it."<strong>

Tamsin returned her smile. She was becoming accustomed to that and it simultaneously terrified her and ignited heat in her chest and ears. She took her eyes off Aine's mouth.

"Oh you mean Burger King? Sounds magical." She nodded with a grin.**  
><strong>

**Aine rolled her eyes playfully, her stomach tying itself in even tighter knots, but this time it was because Tamsin was smiling back at her.**

** "Ha,ha, clever." She nudged the Valkyrie playfully in the passing and then took her hand.**

** "Believe it or not, there are some things I enjoy more than food and booze."  
><strong>

"You don't need to tell me that.." Tamsin mused with a smirk. Her mind went back to the night before and the first time she brought her back to her place. Aine took her hand that night, something that no one had done previously without trepidation Tamsin would pull away. She just went for it without asking.

**She took her jacket from the floor where Tamsin threw it the previous night and took a lead towards the door.  
>"I'm driving today."<strong>

Tamsin handed Aine the keys and got in to the passenger seat. Aine seemed to be avoiding something, her gaze would frequently fall and an almost apologetic smile would creep across her face.

**"Yeah, I know where your mind is going." She noticed the smirk on the Valkyrie's face and shook her head. They did not really have a heart to heart conversation as they did not really know each other for too long, but her mind also traveled to the night when they walked under the stars with their fingers intertwined. It was one of the most intimate things Aine had ever done with anyone in a very long time... The previous night and morning excluded.**

** Once they got the food and drinks that would suffice for most of the day, Aine drove them out of the city and towards the forests that were at some distance from Toronto. She well knew that the two could be spending their last day in some while, depending on Sam's situation, and the wolf wanted to make the most of it, even though she did not understand why... or denied it at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>They drove until they reached one of the rare mountains that she came across in the area and upward. The wolf parked in the middle of nowhere, getting out and waiting for Tamsin to rejoin her. She got the bags with food and drinks and shut the door.<strong>

**"It's not far away from here, we just need to go through those set of trees." She mused, joining at Tamsin's side.**  
><strong>"I figured we would both need a time out from all of the shit."<strong>

Tamsin liked the long drive. They hardly spoke but no words were necessary. Aine was going to leave. She was acting like she was ready to say goodbye, taking her somewhere distant from the city. There was no reason for her to stay after all, she had her life in New York to get back to. Tamsin never expected her to stay but despite herself she had quietly wished Aine would stick around for a while longer. Tamsin did not help in that matter, pushing her the way she did the night before.  
><em>Of course she'd leave right away, why wouldn't she?<em>

Tamsin let the breeze sweep at her face and through her hair. Kenzi hated the breeze when it swept up her hair and messed it up. She closed her eyes and hoped Kenzi had found Hale.

Tamsin followed Aine through the trees and found a large log to sit on. She looked out at the view and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The sunlight shone on the trees and coated the side of valley and hills in a golden tint. The air was crisp and refreshing, blowing through the tall grasses below blanketing the land.

**The view was breathtaking to say the least once they found themselves on the edge of the trees and looking out down at the valley and the landscape. Aine did not have a chance to enjoy this kind of a landscape for a very long time, and having Tamsin there had her relaxed like she was not in a very long time.**

** The silence between them was apparent more often than not, and each minute that passed made the speech about going away harder for the wolf. For now, she just figured that they would enjoy the afternoon, and save the talk for the end of the night.**

** She sat herself next to Tamsin and passed her a beer bottle, her eyes looking towards the sunlight. She did not bother with the sunglasses and her eyes squinted a little before she spoke. No words were needed at first, because the only thing on Tamsin's mind was probably Kenzi.**

** "You know..." she started, not really turning to her.**

**"I used to come to places like these a lot, but in the past couple of decades it's been ... hard." Her mind drifted to Ariadne right away, but before she could pull her guard up, words were spewing out of her mouth.**

**"I used to spend every single sunset with her, and I can't bear it that she isn't with me to watch them anymore." Her lips pursed, and she cleared her throat. "Sorry."**

Tamsin found herself waiting for Aine to continue to talk, but when Aine's words began to falter, Tamsin spoke.  
>"It's alright.. I'm sorry you lost her. She must have been extraordinary."<p>

Tamsin would be watching the sunset with her in a few short hours. She wanted to touch her shoulder, or just hold her but she held off. She'd only make Aine uncomfortable.  
>"Thanks for bringing me here. Is there anything else you wanted to get off your chest?"<p>

**"You're welcome. And she was extraordinary." Aine looked down and pursed her lips together. Remembering Ariadne would always be a horrible topic to get back to, and the only people who knew about her were William and Sam. Her eyes turned to Tamsin briefly and she looked out to the horizon again.**

**"She was an Alpha in our pack. Strong, powerful, almost as huge as I was in her wolf form, with pitch black fur. She kept us all together and had a smile that could light up everything."**

**_Just like yours._**

**Aine's brow furrowed at the brief thought. Her throat went dry and she took a sip of her beer, feeling strangely calm while speaking about it to the Valkyrie. "I've loved her more than anything, in every way possible and then one day she was just..." Aine leaned forward and exhaled slowly.**

**"But I don't want to be a downer. I honestly don't know why I'm telling you this, anyway." A small smile lit up her features as she looked over at the blonde. "The view is what's softening me up, I guess." She chuckled.**

Tamsin watched as Aine's eyes lit up speaking about the Alpha. She put her hand on Aine's knee.  
>A breeze tangled itself through Aine's hair and the light caught her eye. She could sit with her forever and would not get tired of it. The wolf was closed off as she was, possibly more so but she had an infinite amount of courage. She had gone through terrible ordeals and still managed to have a sense of humour and warmth.<p>

_God, you're beautiful.  
><em>  
>Tamsin removed her hand and leaned back against the tree.<p>

"You're not a downer, say what you need to. Fae's lives are long but you never know when everything can be cut short."

**Aine glanced down on the hand briefly, another jolt in her stomach making her clear her throat but she looked away, and kept her gaze from the Valkyrie. It was a perfect moment right then and there to just turn around and say that her thoughts were now confusing her whenever Tamsin was around. Even though the words were on the tip of her tongue for the second time in the past twenty four hours, she held them back.**

** They were parting that night, and Tamsin was the one who had the feelings for the famous Succubus. A soft sigh escaped her lips.**

** "I've had a lot of help with that from then on. And there is someone who makes the pain of her dull down a little." She shrugged.**

"Even though I still mostly drink to push it all away, it has started to feel different lately."

_** No, wolf. Don't.**_

** Her heart was thudding in her chest as the words slipped. The sky was reddening at the horizon. Aine took the swig of her beer.**

"A big pile of mess, actually. I could expect nothing less."  
>As soon as she heard Aine say there was someone Tamsin's chest pounded.<br>Don't be stupid.. Aine could anyone at her command, without even lifting a finger.

Tamsin's ears felt like they were on fire and she had to make an effort to normalize her breathing.  
><em>Damn it. Damn it, damn it. Why is this happening?<br>_

"I'm glad you have someone waiting for you."

She pried the words out of herself, they came out thick and heavy; a courtesy, a necessary lie. She tried to make them sound as unaffected as she possibly could.

_Why would Aine bother with me if she was with someone else?_ That first night and last night.. Then again her situation could be how it was with Bo. A whole lot of nothing but a spark between them, nonetheless. Tamsin bit her lip and put her chin up as though nothing happened.

"Different how?"

**Aine looked down at her hands and shook her head. **  
><strong>"They're not waiting." Her jaw was set now and she tried not to break glance away from Tamsin. Why was it so hard to just say it out loud, especially since Aine usually never held anything back?<strong>

** "It's just different. For the first time in a long time I feel like losing Ariadne was not the last time I've had feelings... And I don't know how to deal with it."**

** _Aine, stop. You're walking on thin ice.  
><em>**

** "But it doesn't matter anyway." She exhaled. The sun was setting down and she placed her bottle on the ground.  
>"I have something to tell you, Tams." This was it, there was no going back now, not really.<strong>

**"I need to go..."**

Tamsin braced herself. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. A chill shot down her spine and through to her legs, making her glad she wasn't standing. She knew it was a matter of time.

Tamsin searched for something to say but she couldn't seem to find anything of substance. Maybe she deserved it, she had tried to use sex as an escape with her last night.. Aine wanted to leave and she was not going to stand in her way.

"Have a good flight back."

**Aine had expected anything but that simple sentence. It threw her off a little bit, making the knife in her gut turn a little bit and her jaw set. She tried to play it off with a smirk but she was certain it was failing miserably.**

** "That's all I'm getting, really?" Her eyebrows were raised but her heart was sinking. It was a good thing that she did not say anything about her emotions. Tamsin did not care at all. Not in that way.**

** "I know I promised I'd be here" she continued to stop herself from shaking, "but a person very important to me needs me. I'll be... back, eventually. This... city has grown on me." A rather bitter smile crossed her lips and she looked over at the sunset, and for the first time in a long time, she did not think of Ariadne.**

Tamsin felt spikes in her chest when she saw Aine's eyebrows raise. Aine always pushed her, challenged her to take a step further than her comfort zone. Tamsin would only disappoint her if she stayed. Aine walked to the edge of the view and leaned against the tree. She was avoiding Tamsin's eye.

Tamsin stood and took a step, standing in front of Aine. She started to say something but stopped. It wouldn't matter anymore.

**Aine watched the Valkyrie walk up to her, now not even bothering to deny the pain that was searing in her chest. Tamsin's pale blue eyes and an expression she could not quite decipher was what she would gladly wake up every morning to. That scent was something she would wish to feel washing over her every second of every day. Maybe in another lifetime.**

Aine was finished really with her part of the case, she could have left last night but she was kind enough to stay. _What was that, some courtesy? Noble and con-fucking-fusing_.  
>Aine still wouldn't look at her. Her words pierced at her ears. <em>"That's all I'm getting?.."<em> Tamsin grimmaced. Last chance, Valkyrie.

"No,"

Tamsin reached up, turned Aine's cheek and kissed her.

**Before she could gather herself, Tamsin's lips were on her own, yet she pulled back way too quickly. Her eyes remained staring at her lips for a moment, before she leaned in to kiss her too, palms heating up.**

Aine pulled away after a moment and Tamsin attempted to resolve herself to never do it again but before she could promise herself she would do that, Aine kissed her again.

"I'm bad at this shit.. Thank you for staying as long as you did. Take care of yourself there. Can't have you limping around like a mutt."

** When the kiss broke a moment later, Aine remained with her forehead leaned on Tamsin's and breathed.  
>"I'm horrible at it too... You need to take care of yourself more. I'll know if you get into any shenanigans." She smiled half-heartedly, stepping back.<strong>

**"I think we need to go. My flight is in less than three hours."**

Tamsin wanted to make the kiss last forever, then Aine would stay just as long. Tamsin nodded, already missing the heat from Aine's hands.

"We'll get your stuff and I'll take you to the airport."  
>She turned and walked to the car, steeling herself and putting on a nonchalant front.<br>Aine did not talk much on the way from Tamsin's apartment to the airport. She knew that she should have her mind concentrated on Sam and the hunters that were after the baby werewolf pack, but all she could think of was Tamsin's blonde hair that was blowing her way because of the broken window, and the outlines of her jaw that Aine could trace with her eyes when she nonchalantly glanced over at her.

** The wolf would regret later for not having said something, anything, to let her know that the only reason she was leaving was because Sam was family, the same as Kenzi was family to Tamsin, yet she could not bring herself to do it. What good would it do for her to stay in Toronto, anyway? She felt out of place, and it was only a matter of time before the Succubus would realize what wonderful being the Valkyrie was.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The boarding for Air Canada flight 867 is now starting, please approach the gate<em>**."

**Aine and Tamsin were standing at the terminal, both of them talking about something, anything they could come up with, if anything at all, and the wolf felt her eyes and throat sting just a little bit when it was time to say goodbye. She clutched her bag in her hands and took a step closer to Tamsin, her fingers tucking the blonde strands of hair behind the ear.**

** "Please take care when you go off to look for your moms, okay?" She spoke lowly, a somewhat sad smile tugging at her lips. She let the bag down on the floor and her arms wrapped tightly around Tamsin, her face burying in her neck where she left a small, lingering kiss.**

"That's all I get?" Tamsin echoed.

Aine stopped and turned and Tamsin walked up to her and kissed her. She stepped back and smiled.

** "I'll see you later." She whispered against her skin and took a step back, took the bag in her hands and turned around, feeling her feet getting heavier with every step she took**.

**_You can get over it. She's not Ariadne. You'll be okay._**

_'Why are you getting all stupid over her anyway, you barely know her'. _She chastised herself. Tamsin felt a jolt of heat when Aine tucked her hair behind her ear. She took a good look at her, as if to take in every last image of her she could so she wouldn't forget. In that moment she realized Aine would not be forgotten; she already memorized every quip Aine made, every freckle on her face and the way her smile made her do the same. Part of her hated it.

Earlier Tamsin slipped her jacket in to Aine's suitcase. She wore it almost the entire time she stayed in Toronto. Tamsin decided it suited her better but Aine would never take it as a gift directly. In the pocket of the jacket she hid one of her jack knives.

"You're checking this in right?" Tamsin asked. Aine nodded, raising her brow.  
>"Just.. let me know when you get there."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Aine had two voices arguing inside her head during the whole flight to New York. One was telling her that focusing on Sam and his problem was the thing she should be focusing on. Yet, her other voice told her that William was more than competent enough to protect the whole pack it need be. The other voice also kept bringing back heat to the tips of her fingers every time she recalled Tamsin's lips on her own, which was not too hard as she still had her scent all over her.**

**Once she finally landed in New York, thoughts about Tamsin had been pushed aside for a little while when she saw a tall, handsome blonde boy grinning at her and she threw herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly and kissing the side of his face.**

**"I told you not to leave the house!" She scolded, but could not keep a wide smile off of her face. The sinking feeling in her stomach still remained, but it was slightly lifted by Sam. He was one of the rare people who made Aine feel genuinely all better, all the time.**

**"This doesn't count. I promised I'd wait for you the moment you came back."**

**Aine remembered that day, when she was about to leave for Toronto the first time. She hated the idea and did not want to leave New York and everything in it. Who would have known that she thought the complete opposite only several hours ago.**

**"Okay, I forgive you this time. Drinks tonight, right? I miss Bud too, so much. He didn't forget about me, did he?" She had her arm around Sam's waist when he threw his own over her shoulders.**

**"Glad to see you didn't change. Drinks and catching up is what I had in mind too. And trust me, Bud is going to die when he sees you. He's been wailing the whole day, I think he knew you were coming."**

**Aine grinned, leaning her head into Sam's shoulder as they walked up to his car, and then looked up at him. His hair was as blond as ever... _Almost like Tamsin's._ She blinked the thoughts away and curtsied playfully once he opened the car door for her.**

**"Glad to see you stayed the same too, Paws."**

* * *

><p>Tamsin drove away from the airport and took the long way back to her apartment.<br>_She's happier there._

When she got in to her place she collapsed face down on her bed. A moment later she dragged herself on to her pillow but a second after she leaned up and away from it. She leaned back on her palms and closed her eyes.  
>Her pillow had Aine's scent all over it. Instantly the memory of Aine's cheeky grin in her car and the way she looked up at her on her pillow flashed before Tamsin. She ran her hand over the pillow and held it in her hands. She's got someone waiting for her.<br>Tamsin gripped the pillow and threw it to the floor.

She hardly slept through the night. When she sat up in bed she looked over at her phone. 5:45 am.  
>She swung her legs over to the floor and grabbed her gym bag. She boxed for an hour and a half and could have gone all day. It felt satisfying to hit something if only for a little while. Tamsin took her time in the shower, the heat drifting over her ears and taking over her senses. Lifetimes had come and gone and yet she scolded herself for never learning. People leave, no matter how much they say they want to stay. It was better this way, bad things happen to people that stay around. She drilled it in to herself once more. She stepped out and changed.<p>

She drove for a while, contemplating going directly to the office but decided against it and pulled up the drive way. She rang the bell. She waited a minute and rang again.

"..Tamsin,"  
>Tamsin embraced her. Bo hesitated at first, but the Valkyrie felt her wrap her arms around her and her weight lean in to the embrace.<p>

"I'm sorry.." Tamsin murmured.  
>"So am I,"<p>

Tamsin let go and Bo stepped aside to let her in. Lauren emerged from the other room and Tamsin glanced over. She gave a curt nod and Lauren did the same.  
>"Since you have company.. I'll make this quick." Tamsin said brusquely. She handed Bo the photo copies of the wood cuts.<br>"These are of your father. I don't know what you can get out of it but I thought you should have them. I'm going to find out what I can."

Bo looked up and nodded.  
>"Thank you."<br>"Don't thank me yet Succulette. Thank me when I have Daddy Dearests' head on a plate and Kenzi-" She stopped herself. Bo put her hands on Tamsin's shoulders.

"We'll get her back." Bo looked her in the eyes. She had such conviction in her own eyes and Tamsin did not doubt her for a second that she would move heaven, hell and the earth to get Kenzi back. Tamsin cleared her throat and half smiled. She turned and headed to the door.

"..I might need you. Keep your phone close."

* * *

><p><strong>As soon as the front door of the apartment opened, Aine felt something warm and strong throw itself on her, but her arms readily wrapped around the furball that has been whining with excitement, his tail threatening to fall off from all the wagging. She sat on the floor with him, letting him greet her properly, since he has been her and Sam's dog for several years now, and a family member even.<strong>

**"Hey, Bud. Heey, I missed you too, yeah." She ruffled the white fur and pulled him into a hug, chuckling. He had been a stray dog, a mix of who knows which races, and Aine brought him home one day for a shelter, and they have been best buddies since then. **

**Sam had brought in the bag and laid it into Aine's room while she played with Bud for couple of more minutes. **

**"Hey, I'll put this next to your packed suitcase, we were supposed to send it to you tomorrow, but William brought it back because there was no need." Aine could hear Sam say and she exhaled. She immediately remembered Tamsin telling her that she would not have problems with her stuff and herself staying at her place. Bud snapped her out of her thoughts by licking her face and she stood up, ruffling his fur one more time.**

**"That's fine, I'll unpack both tonight. When are the pups coming?" **

**On the way to their apartment, Sam has said that the baby werewolf pack wanted to meet Aine, since they all agreed on her helping them through with the process, as she was the only one who had the hereditary werewolf gene instead of being bitten. Aine also knew that Sam secretly wished she would take up the Alpha position, even though she told him on several occasions that it would never happen.**

**"In an hour and a half or so. I'm gonna go pick up drinks, do you need anything?"**  
><strong>"Nah, I'm good. I'll just go shower and get ready."<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Despite her general mood, Aine was having fun once the group of twelve tall and handsome girls and guys came knocking on the door. All of them had wide smiles on their faces, despite the fact that the full moon was coming up, and she could see that all of them looked at her with some sort of admiration.<strong>

**"I mean, how couldn't they?" Sam told her when thy both went to the kitchen to fetch more snacks and drinks. "You are four hundred years old, and they are only in their late twenties."**  
><strong>Aine chuckled. "Yeah, I've got to admit, it's weird being with a pack with all of them younger than I am." She exhaled, pulling out the cork from the wine and grabbing two bowls of popcorn.<strong>

**"By the way, Jenn totally digs you." He nudged her with his elbow. "You should talk to her more."**  
><strong>Aine smacked her lips and shook her head. "You know I don't do relationships, Sam."<strong>

**He rolled his eyes. "You like the blonde, don't you?"**  
><strong>She glared at him, eyebrows raising questioningly, heat flying to her cheeks. "What?!"<strong>  
><strong>"Rachel. She's more up your alley, but she takes the same turn with relationships like you."<strong>

**Aine exhaled with relief, but could not chase away the sinking feeling.**  
><strong>"Can you not play the matchmaking Sam, please? Not tonight." She avoided his gaze since he was looking at her questioningly.<strong>  
><strong>"Something's different about you." He mused. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."<strong>  
><strong>Aine whooshed past by him. "Whatever. Let's go take these before your friends start howling."<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin drove to the gates of Ariah's compound. She rolled down the window to show her face. The guard nodded and a moment later the gates opened. She approached the door and waited for it to slide open, armed guards walking beside her as they led her inside to Ariah's office. Ariah looked up with a grin on her face.<p>

"How's my favourite Kitsune?" Tamsin chirped.  
>"I was wondering when the hell you'd show up," Ariah stood and touched Tamsin's shoulder as she walked past her. Tamsin followed her down the hall.<br>"I'm fairly certain I've found the woman in the sketches. She's been given a massive amount of drugs but it should be wearing off soon. You two might even be old buddies."  
>"How so?" Tamsin stared, questioning.<br>"She was there during the rebellion against Trick."

Ariah typed in her security code, scanned herself through and opened the first set of doors to a chamber. Tamsin stepped inside.  
>"These passage ways were originally for smaller fae.. Hold on." Ariah instructed. There was a small lift at the end of the chamber. The lift was narrow, the size of a photo booth. It appeared ancient, the bronze bars covered with age and grazes.<br>"This wasn't built for two," Ariah smirked as she slipped in beside Tamsin, their faces inches apart. Tamsin smiled but looked away from Ariah's face. She couldn't help but see someone else in her place and felt a pang of guilt seared the pit of her stomach.

They reached the bottom of the shaft and walked down another maze of hallways and security doors before finally getting to the interview cell. Tamsin peered through the one way glass, down below at the slumbering form of a woman. She looked slightly like the woman in the sketches but the sketches were far from photo-realistic.

The woman below had a strong jaw, long lashes and a slender athletic build. Her dark tresses flowed down past her chest. Her eye brows were just as dark and prominent. Her clothes were worn and scarred in places but it was evident they were once grand. She had a dark black cloak on, embellished with metal work around her waist and shoulders. She looked regal even as she slept. Her brow was furrowed, which reminded Tamsin of the way Bo looked as she slept. This woman looked familiar but Tamsin couldn't place her face.

"Do you know her?" Ariah snapped her out of her daze.  
>"No."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aine had her head leaned back on the sofa as she watched Sam close the door behind the last two werewolves. It was late in the night, or better said, early in the morning, and all of them left home earlier than usual since they needed to get ready for the full moon. Aine had a small smile on her face, as a bottle of whiskey was in her one hand, while the other was petting Bud who was lying on her lap.<strong>

** Her head was buzzing from all the alcohol and pot they had consumed, and she went overboard a little, trying to get the blonde head and pale eyes out of her mind. It worked for a while, but then she saw Sam staring down at her, his head tilted to the side as if he was an angry puppy.**

** "What?" Aine asked slowly, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. Even when angry, Sam was adorable to her.**  
><strong> "What do you mean, what?" He glared.<br>"That was _literally_ the first time I see you turn down two girls and a guy consecutively. Are you ill? What did they do to you in Canada?"**

** Aine breathed out a chuckle, shaking her head, her hair brushing against the couch fabric.**

** "They didn't do anything to me in Canada. I was just... not in the mood."**

** Sam was watching her as if she had just announced that she was moving to the Moon and not coming back. He sat down next to her and took the bottle from her hands.**

** "Aine... Tell me upfront. did you meet someone there? You mentioned that Valkyrie and a shifter..."**  
><strong> She pushed Bud gently off of her lap and leaned forward.<strong>  
><strong> "I prefer not to talk about it." <strong>

** He could see right through her. He always did, just like she saw right through him. He looked at her for a long moment. She sighed.**

**"I'll tell you about it, but not now, okay? I'm tired and I really miss my bed."**

** Their eyes locked for a couple of moments and the silence set before he nodded.**

**"Okay. It's better that you're rested."**

**"You still need to tell me about the hunters."**

** There was another pause, and his eyes averted from hers. She noticed it but let it slide.**

**"In the morning. I'll finish the cleaning up. Go get some sleep."**

** With her feet feeling heavier than they did in ages, Aine got to her room and closed the door. _She_ crept up on her mind as soon as Aine found herself alone, despite all of her efforts. _Damn it._**

** The wolf pushed the packed suitcase to the side, and took the bag that she brought with herself to Toronto, wanting to take a glance at Gondul armour one more time before falling to sleep. However, when she opened the bag, a familiar leather jacket lay on top, and the scent she had been trying to forget filled her lungs. **

** Aine knew that she was not the one who put the jacket there, and the thought of Tamsin putting the jacket secretly in the bag made her smile. As she pulled it out, there was a slight thud as something fell out of one of the pockets. Frowning, Aine picked the knife up and squinted her eyes while examining it.**

** She flicked it open and engraved on the blade it read,**

**'Rocky'**

**It was enough to make her heart beat fast and her body to heat up.  
><strong>**_No. Calm down._**

**She glanced at the watch. 4 a.m. She would see it in the morning, probably.**

** "Got home safely. Just found the knife.  
>Will keep it with me at all times.<br>I hope you're not getting into trouble."**

** Her fingers fumbled with the touchscreen until she found Tamsin's number and sent her the message, and then she threw herself on the pillows, the familiar scent of home making her fall asleep almost instantly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin glanced at Ariah and then at the door. Ariah started to shake her head in disapproval but typed in the code and unlocked the vault doors. She had the armed guards train their guns on the sleeping woman. A laser target appeared on her chest.<p>

A chill hung in the air as Tamsin walked down the stairs. She stepped closer and glanced up at Ariah to assure her. Ariah mouthed not to get any closer. Tamsin ignored her and approached the girl. She was dangerous to be sure, she had incapacitated a number of guards at the compound before being sedated. She felt an intense pressure in her chest. This woman, whoever she was, was important to Balthazar but if she was so important why would she be here without him? No amount of sedatives would take down a demon unless she was in a weakened state to begin with. Now that Tamsin had approached her further the woman reminded her of the Succubus.

Tamsin turned her head curiously. She spotted a necklace on the side of her chest, barely visible in her cloak. Tamsin reached for it and lifted it up slightly to examine it closer. It had an inscription on the back that read:

'_Mun þú mik,_  
><em> man ek þik.<em>  
><em> Unn þú mér,<em>  
><em> ann ek þér.<em>'

Tamsin stared. She mumbled to herself what it read.

'_Remember me,_  
><em>I remember You.<em>  
><em>Love me,<em>  
><em>I love You.'<em>

She looked back at the front of the necklace. There were more symbols etched but they had faded in to the metal with age. Tamsin took a few shots of the necklace with her phone. She put the necklace down and tucked it in the side of the cloak. The instant her fingers briefly touched the woman's neck, the monitors hooked up to the woman began to beep. Tamsin jolted back. She turned to the monitor, the woman's heart rate was increasing rapidly.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Ariah screamed behind the glass.

The woman's eyes began to flutter, almost opening and her fists clenched. The doctors scrambled to bring it under control.

She has to wake up some time,

"Let her wake up-" She demanded.  
>"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? She'll kill every one."<br>"She will do nothing with me standing in her way."  
>"You can't stop her-"<p>

"I'm a Valkyrie. I can stop anyone."

The woman opened her eyes and blinked. The lights were harsh and centered on her. She turned her head and squinted in the direction of Tamsin and the doctor. Her gaze landed on Tamsin and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak. Before the woman could utter a word she was hit by another injection.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine woke up with a start couple of hours later, and the sun was still hiding behind the tall buildings. It took her couple of moments to gather where she was, especially since she had Tamsin's jacket in her arms. With her mouth dry from all the alcohol she had consumed the night previously, Aine sat up, groaning a little. <strong>

** 9 a.m. No sound was to be heard from the other room, or the living room for that matter, so she gathered that it was still too early even for Sam to wake up. It took her couple of moments to walk groggily towards the bathroom and drink some water before she returned to the bed. Doing a double take at the jacket, and then at the knife she put on the bedside table, the wolf kicked off her boots and took her shirt off, properly getting under the covers and falling asleep again.**

** "Breakfast time, sleeping beauty!" Sam had opened the door of her room, busting in and half-yelling. He always used to do that whenever Aine was in a bad mood, or immediately after the full moon. The boy always had way too much energy for his own good, but he was one of the rare people who managed to get her out of the darkest states of mind.**

** "Get out, Sam." Aine mumbled into the pillow, digging herself further under the covers that he pulled off of her, causing her to pull the pillow from under her head and throw at him. Having good reflexes, almost as good as hers were, Sam caught it and put it to the side.**

** "I made you breakfast, I know you're hungry. William is coming over later too. He probably wants to talk about getting you back to the vet station."**

** Aine nodded, rubbing her temples as she slid off of the bed and began unpacking quickly. Sam sat on her bed instead and watched her work, a toast in his hand, which he was lazily chewing. It did not take her long to return all of her clothes in place, but before she took the jacket and hung it in her closet, Sam spoke again.**

** "Cool knife." He commented nonchalantly, but she could feel his stare on her back.**  
><strong> "Yep, it was a gift." She replied as nonchalantly, but did not face him yet. Instead, she was fumbling with the leather jacket, her fingers trailing down it. It still had a slight blood stain on its sleeve from the night when she had a run in with the hunters.<strong>  
><strong> "From one of your... associates?" <strong>

** When she turned around, Aine saw a grin on Sam's face. She passed by him, punching him the shoulder playfully but said nothing.**  
><strong> "Let's get that breakfast."<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin stormed back in to the viewing room.<p>

"Is this how you're going to conduct your interviews, with your subject unconscious?" Tamsin spat.  
>"Until her vitals are stable we are not going to take any chances." Ariah replied.<p>

"That's the first time she's ever had a spike like that. We have to be sure her powers are under our lock and key.. that process is going to take a while."

"So you're healing and hindering her?"  
>"We have our reasons, Valkyrie."<br>"How long until you're going to let me talk to her?"  
>"When it's done. I just wanted you to get a good look at her today and see what you can find out. You're welcome here any time,"<br>"Good. I'm staying here tonight."

Ariah smiled, amused. Tamsin looked back down the glass at the woman. The last place Tamsin wanted to be was at her apartment. She hadn't cleaned in days. Aine's cup would still be on the counter.

"Your suite will be on the upper wing," Ariah directed.  
>"She'll be out for a while." Ariah touched her arm and turned her away from the window.<br>"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that.."

"But it's protocol here-"  
>"Yes..I'll make sure to let you know if anything changes."<br>Tamsin nodded curtly.

* * *

><p>When Tamsin closed the door to her suite she collapsed on to the bed. She pulled out her phone and looked at the photo of the necklace again.<p>

"_Remember me, I remember You."_

Romantic, for a demon. Demons were not known for epic romances. It could be a way Balthazar had control over her. She was definitely connected to him, she could possibly be his first queen.. Balthazar was after his perfect creation though. Bo-  
>When this woman awoke to find him going after Bo, there could be a world of hell unleashed upon Bo and a literal definition of Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman.<br>Balthazar was a common enemy at least at she could be of assistance to their cause.

Tamsin opened her folder again and looked over the case on her laptop. For hours, her searches for similar necklaces turned up next to nothing. She checked her phone periodically. No messages.

She put the screen down on her computer and pulled off her jacket. She spotted a strand of dark hair on the collar and pulled it slowly out. Furball shedding. She smiled briefly and let it fall before she checked her phone again. No messages.

Tamsin leaned back on the bed at the photo of the necklace again. She turned out the light and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Tamsin's phone buzzed against her arm and jolted her awake. She squinted and blinked. 4:00am.<p>

_Aine: Got home safely. Just found the knife. Will keep it with me at all times. I hope you're not getting into trouble._

Tamsin propped herself up and unlocked her screen. She grinned. Her finger hovered over the screen for what seemed like an eternity before she pressed down.

_"Took you long enough, Furball. Take care."_

She sent it and kicked herself afterwards. She came off blunt and uncaring but she had no choice. She pressed the info on Aine's contact page and looked at the photo of her. She tapped on the photo and her eye caught the delete icon. Instead, she pressed the home button.

Tamsin tucked the phone under the pillow next to her and passed out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aine had taken a shower to wash off the hangover that crept up in her bones just before William came over. She had not checked her phone until after breakfast, and she had done so only in the passing. Something in the pit of her stomach jolted, even though she did not approved of it, when a small text icon with Tamsin's name covered her screen.<strong>

** "Took you long enough, Furball. Take care."**

** The same fluttering that she felt a moment before now fell like a hard rock to the pit of her stomach and she threw the phone on the bed lightly, gritting her jaw. She could hear William's voice at the front door of the apartment as Sam opened them, and she blinked couple of times to get herself in check.**

**_ Screw you too, Valkyrie._ She thought, deciding not to let it get to her. At least now she was certain that there would be no chance whatsoever to return to Toronto. Not when she wasn't needed there. When she walked to the living room, William greeted her with a hug and a concerned expression. He was an ass, but he was the closest to the father figure she had.**

* * *

><p><strong> "What do you mean, you weren't even aware that the door of hell was open? It was literally under your nose, Aine."<strong>

** The three of them were reclining on the armchairs, with William on the couch, and all three of them were having a cup of tea spiced up with painkillers. It was only a matter of time before their bones would start getting sore. Aine could feel her spine crack back when she was in the shower.**

** "It's because I had a problem on my own hanging on my tail." **

** At the curious looks she got from both of them, the wolf put the cup on the coffee table and sighed. **

** "The hunters followed me to a bar on the night it all happened. Five of them-"**  
><strong> "What?!" Sam interrupted, almost yelling. Aine ignored him.<strong>  
><strong> "Five of them cornered me but I took care of them. Have a little wound just below my armpit as a souvenir." She grimaced, taking the cup again and taking a sip.<strong>

** "You took them out by yourself?" William had a skeptic look on his face, and Aine knew why he did. Aine was a strong wolf, but five disciplined, trained hunters would even give him a run for his money, and William had couple of hundreds of years on her. In fact, she had been waiting for that moment to bring up the armour.**

** "Yeah, I did. Had a little help though. You see-"**

** And then she told them everything about how Tamsin brought her the armour, how she tried it out and how it had an insignia of her father on the chest once she put it on. She also told them everything about being barely able to control anger in it, as well as the strength and speed that seemed to multiply when she wore it.**

** "I'm not putting it on now, though. Not before the full moon." She shook her head when they asked her to model it for them. Her thoughts flew to the fight she had with Tamsin, but shrugged them off.**

** "Bring it to me." William said then, and Aine nodded, getting up.  
>"You're going to love it. It's right up your alley."<br>**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed without much notice from Tamsin. After the first week Tamsin fought the urge to check her phone every few minutes, hoping for a text but expecting nothing. After the second week, she managed to not look at her pictures. The thought of someone else being the cause of that mega watt smile set her body on fire. Her head would get heavy and her chest would tighten.<p>

She took a drive to the burger place they had been to and decided against dining in. The memories hung in the air, ghostly apparitions haunting her. The booth where they had sat was occupied by a couple. The girl leaned over, gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and stole a fry from his plate. He laughed and Tamsin turned away, pretending to read the menu.

"HEY, Where's that friend? I've only ever seen her and a couple guys finish that burger in one go,"  
>"She went home."<br>"OH, aw well. Well, if she comes back I'll remember to take her picture and put it up on our Hall of Fame."  
>"Well eating a burger the size of a toddler is an accomplishment.."<br>"Your english is much better, your accent's almost all gone,"

Tamsin smiled sweetly and left. She got in her car and closed her eyes.

_Let her go, Damn it._

She switched on the ignition and turned up the radio to drown out her own thoughts. After a few forgettable songs she changed the station only to have a familiar tune,

**_You can't shoot me down 'cause you already knocked me dead_**  
><strong><em> Got me fallin apart with my heart talkin' out of my head.."<em>**

Tamsin's heartbeat pounded. She bit her lip to stop the smile creeping on to her face.

**_..You don't have to throooow back yur pretty pink leeemonaade shoooter and leaaan a lil cloooserrr.._**  
><strong><em> You don't have to keep on smiiiilin that smile that's drivin' me wild n when the niiight is almost oover<em>**

'_Cheesy fucking country song._' Tamsin grimmaced, but could not bring herself to change the channel.

_**You don't have to keep me fallin' like this,**_  
><em><strong> But it'd sure be cool if you did-<strong>_

_Fuck you, Blake Shelton._

The past weeks hadn't been any better with visions of Kenzi, the expression on Bo's face and the way she crumbled before her eyes when Kenzi left. She'd visit Kenzi's tomb stone when she couldn't sleep. Tamsin would bring her favourite playlist and play it for her while she had a drink. Just one drink, and she'd leave.  
>Bo had retreated in to herself, doing her best to research with Dyson and sharing anything she could with Tamsin. She trained, fighting with more ferocity Tamsin had seen.<br>Tamsin was hardly ever at her own place. Some nights she would spend with Ariah, others she would head to the bar and pick up whomever caught her eye. She never stayed with the same stranger twice. One thing was constant; She would always wake up to a brunette that she wished was someone else.

She combed through every archive available but getting no further. Tamsin hadn't had another opportunity to get back in the same room as the woman. She slept, without change. Ariah had been vigilant on keeping her away from the woman, but she had been called away to an assignment and Tamsin was ready to take advantage.

Tamsin checked her phone, 2:00am. She had given up on sleeping for the night and pulled up the photo of the necklace. She had done so thousands of times and printed it on a clear sheet. She set the sheet on a back lit table. The front of the necklace had been burned and aged, but fragments of the characters were still visible. This time Tamsin traced over the fragments she could barely make out in a black erasable marker. Her brow furrowed when she finished. It couldn't possibly spell out what she thought it spelled. She followed the curves of the engravings, and connected the missing parts in blue. Tamsin stepped back as her work read:

TAMSIN

_Well Shit, can't be it. I'm self absorbed than I thought. _  
><em> I should get some sleep..<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>William took his time in examining the Gondul armour, trailing his fingers over it in silence as Aine and Sam were sitting there, waiting for a comment. Yet none came. He seemed to be deep in thought, and neither of them dared to interrupt him. When she told him about the insignia that was not there once she took it off, William only nodded. He did not give it back for a while, and when he did, Aine watched him curiously.<strong>

** "Hold onto that." He finally said, his expression grave. "That might be the most valuable possession you will ever have."**

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks had passed by in the blink of an eye, or so Aine had thought, especially when the full moon came around for the second time. The first one, just after her arrival to New York, passed smoothly without any attacks and anything else besides the playful wolf pack running through the woods. Even though she was not a part of Sam's pack, she kept them company, just like William used to do with Ariadne's wolves.<strong>

** Now, with the second full moon since her return had happened only the day before, Aine was reclining on the couch, ice pack on her head and her arm wrapped up after one of the playful fights with one of the younglings went a little too far. She did not mind it, though. In fact, after a month of not hearing anything of Tamsin, the wolf considered even joining the pack. She had lived in New York for so long anyway, and even though at some point she considered Toronto again, it was out of the question those days.**

** However, the blonde Valkyrie came to her mind more often than not, especially during the nights when she would get drunk and have meaningless sex with girls she would pick up at bars. She would then lie in bed next to the girl who would snore gently, and stare at Tamsin's number, considering to call her. Her pride always stopped her from doing so though, and she would flip to the other side and watch the girl sleep, pretending her blonde hair was someone else's.**

** Aine threw the ice pack on the floor and stood up, watching Sam as he got out of the shower. "Pack a bag. We're hitting the gym."**

* * *

><p><strong> "Dude that was a month ago, let it go." Sam groaned, rolling his eyes as he held the punching bag she was hitting.<strong>  
><strong> Aine bared her fangs at him and punched the bag harder, causing him to back up a little bit before he placed his hands on it again.<strong>

** "Yeah, but you know I didn't talk to you for a few days. Lying you're in danger just to get me to come back." She shook her head, letting out a growl as she took a swing at it again.**

** "Don't whine about it." He snapped back, letting go of the bag and fetching the pads, motioning her to come close to him. She tightened her gloves and went on him full force. "You're actually having fun here again. And don't even deny it, you told me that the other night."**

** Aine huffed, not stopping moving yet. "Yeah, I had a stripper on my lap. I was in a good mood."**  
><strong> "Besides," Sam cut in predicting her every move and shielding himself accordingly, "It's not like you had anything important up there, right?"<strong>

** It had been weeks and Aine had not told him about Tamsin. It was strange for both of them, especially since Aine used to tell him everything. She sighed, lowering her hands down and wiping the sweat off her brow with her forearm.**  
><strong> "I had a moment with the Valkyrie... Tamsin." His eyes widened, but he fought back a smirk. "But it didn't work out. She has feelings for this succubus, or whatever." <strong>

** At his inquiring gaze, she told him briefly of their encounters, and how they ended far too early.**

** "So let me get this straight. You denied sex with her even though all you could think about is her body? And then you took her to watch the sunset? I don't know, Aine, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're in love with this detective."**

** One moment of his guard down, and Aine punched him in the face with all her strength.**  
><strong> "HEY!" He groaned, throwing the pad on the floor and holding his jaw. "That was uncalled for!"<strong>  
><strong> Aine was smirking to herself, but she still could not help the tightness in her chest that returned full force, even after a month.<strong>  
><strong> "You definitely asked for it."<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamsin tried again with the photo of the necklace, each time she could spell out her name. She could tell there was a second etching but only the first letter was clear, an "A". She entered the viewing room.<p>

"You can't-" A guard began. Tamsin responded with her eyes blackening and the guard cowered, bowing his head in obedience.  
>"You were saying?" She sneered.<p>

He entered the codes and opened the vault doors for her. With a little wave he bowed and Tamsin patted his head in appreciation. She made her way down and approached the woman. She stood over her and cautiously reached for the necklace. The instant she touched it she felt a white hot pain in her chest. The necklace dropped from her hand and she threw her arms out on the side of the table to keep herself from falling. A vision hit her full force.

_ The woman had her back turned. She was nude and sitting on a boulder in the middle of a quiet stream, the water flicking up at her legs. The sun made the tips of her dark tresses shine. They were wet and clung to her back and shoulders. She looked back smiled. _

_ The woman rode on a black horse and charged at twenty men. Her eyes flashed the same azure blue as Bo's and with a flick of her wrist, all men knelt. Wisps of blue flowed towards her. _

_ She grasped her hand but the expression on her face was that of defeat. She let go of her hand, their fingers releasing from each other one by one._

_ "GO." She cried, her voice haggard and dry._

* * *

><p>Tamsin gasped for air. Her heart was racing and her fingertips felt numb. She lurched back. The woman had her brow furrowed and she turned her head violently from side to side. The beeping from the machines were on overdrive and the guard looked on, frozen in fear. Her eyes opened. She blinked, her adjusting to the light. She had sapphire blue eyes that stared at Tamsin as though she has seen a ghost. She struggled against her bonds to move but was too drained to break them. The woman's eyes began to tear and Tamsin grit her teeth. She prepared herself to stare her down but she saw tears rolling freely down her face. Mirthful laughter erupted from her chest. She bit her lip to control herself.<p>

"You're not real..you can't be. Father you'll have to do better than that!" She screamed up at the window.  
>"How dare you bring her image in to this- She's not real! NONE of this is real!"<p>

"Last time I checked I was all real.." Tamsin quipped, looking down at her own chest.  
>The woman's laughter stopped.<p>

"Who are you?" Tamsin asked.  
>The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.<p>

"No.. No nonononono NO, NO! No NO!" She thrashed and the bonds shattered. Tamsin clenched her fists. The woman slowly pushed herself up and raised her hands.  
>"I will not harm you.. I just want to know what my father promised you for you to agree to take on this form."<p>

"No you won't hurt me because if you try you'll be the one back in a coma. I'm not taking on any form. I'm a Valkyrie-"

The woman started to sob.

"Tamsin..?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tamsin's chest tightened. She stepped closer, in to the light. The woman tried to stand, steadying herself with the table while Tamsin stood uncertain. The woman reached out her hand to touch Tamsin's face.  
>"It's you-"<p>

Her legs gave out and Tamsin lunged forward, catching her and lifting her up. The woman embraced her tightly. Tamsin was frozen in place. After a moment of trying to recover, she pulled away. She held at at arms length supporting her weight but helping her on to a chair.

"Hello, Beautiful."  
>Tamsin cleared her throat and waited for her to say more but when it was clear she was just staring Tamsin broke the silence.<p>

"Look, Casanova-"

"Beautiful was the first word that came to mind.. Now, and the first time I met you. Kind of impossible to forget. And I am not this Casanova you speak of," The tiny glimmer in Tamsin's eyes made her smile a little bit. It had been so long since she had last seen those eyes. Still after that long, they still had an effect on her that she couldn't explain. Tamsin smirked but shifted uncomfortably and the woman continued.

"My name is Ashera, and I knew you lifetimes ago."  
>"My memory is pretty decent. I would have remembered-"<p>

"I took your memories. It was the only choice, Tamsin." Ashera's voice faltered.  
>"I-" She began, but Tamsin laid her back down.<br>"I'm sorry-I" Ashera felt every muscle refuse to move. Her eye lids were heavy.

She slipped in to the darkness of sleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>William was smoking a big Cuban cigar and puffing out clouds of smoke, sitting on the opposite side of Aine in his office. He had called her in several hours back after he had a phone call with Sam.<strong>

**"So apparently you two just have the need to follow my every move now?" Aine mused, leaned back in a chair and twirling a Rubik's cube in her hand that she had picked up from his table. Her eyes were focused on the puffs of smoke that were filling the room slowly but surely. She knew that smug look on William's face very well.**

**At her words, he finally leaned forward, his elbows on his desk as he finally put the cigar down in his tray. "Not your every move, but you know that this is big, Aine."**

**The younger wolf rolled her eyes.**

**"There's nothing big or special about it William I-"**

**"Stop it." He shook his head, snatching the Rubik's cube from her hands and throwing it in the air and catching it again.  
>"You know I've waited for something like this for almost a century. You actually opened up to someone again, in that way..."<strong>

**_You have got to be fucking kidding me_****. Aine thought, a smile of disbelief crossing her face. She tells Sam about Tamsin, and now everything about it seems so important to William? **

**"Look, Will, I didn't propose to her. We're nothing to each other. Nothing. Yeah, we had some nice moments, but I watched her, saw her how she treats the Succubus, even though she gets nothing in return... I never got something like that from her. So why even bother, you know?" Words were spluttering from her like a waterfall, and she bit her tongue to stop herself from talking.**

**William, on the other hand, was smiling.  
>"However it went, it means that you have come out of your shell. Whether it was for a day, week, a month or a lifetime, you showed that you can move from Ariadne." Aine flinched at the name and closed her eyes.<br>"And this is important because I didn't call you here only to tell you how great it is that you didn't give your vaj-j out to the Valkyrie."**

**Her eyes fell on him again, happy for a chance to move away from the topic.**  
><strong>She had started to celebrate way too early.<strong>

**"About Tamsin..." He started, and Aine huffed, throwing her arms in the air. **  
><strong>"Really?!"<strong>  
><strong>"No, listen to me. You know that I'm in contact with the Dark Fae even after our dear Evony had been turned to a human. Apparently, they have a woman in custody..."<strong>  
><strong>Aine's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I've heard about her."<strong>  
><strong>William nodded. "Well, it looks like she's one of the old ones, maybe even older than myself. You know I've been there when the Blood King had made the rules. I think she might have been around longer than that. And even with her in custody, she's killed a lot of Fae in the process."<strong>

**She frowned a little, but said nothing, urging him to go on.**  
><strong>"It's very possible that she's the daughter of the guy who almost brought the apocalypse last month. Fun, right? She's also a demon." He stopped throwing the Rubik and put it on the desk again. "She might be very important for everything that's going on. We're still on stand by in that area."<strong>

**Aine nodded, but the frown still remained on her face. "I don't understand though, what does any of this have to do with Tamsin?"**  
><strong>William looked at her, as if hesitating for a couple of seconds.<strong>

**"I know Tamsin, well more know of her. She's been fighting all those centuries ago, too. And..."**  
><strong>"And?" Aine urged, her eyebrows cocking up.<strong>  
><strong>"And she and that woman, Ashera they called her, have been lovers. Kind of... kind of like you and Ariadne." He finished, moving his shoulders forward as if a great burden suddenly fell on his back.<strong>

**Aine's heart sank. Now the text, and everything else, had become a lot clearer. She remembered that Tamsin told her that she remembered vaguely anything about the woman in custody, but it was only a matter of time.**

**"Thanks for the info, Will." She spoke, mustering up a smile. He reached for her hands from the other side of the desk, and squeezed them gently.**  
><strong>"But you still made a great progress, Aine."<strong>  
><strong>She clenched her jaw, and nodded. "Right. Well," She pulled herself up from the chair and brushed her fingers across it. "I'm about to grab some food. Wanna join me?"<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another week before Ashera awoke. Tamsin hardly slept, monitoring her like a hawk every day. Ashera's vitals grew stronger and when she woke Tamsin felt a weight lift off her back. She needed answers.<p>

"I had to stop the bastard from coming out of his shit hole, but something happened and now this very persistent woman has me locked up. She has your scent all over her, it's what saved her from being torn to shreds." Ashera began.

" ..and I had to make sure that you were safe. Last time my bastard of a father was around, he nearly killed you." looking away to avoid Tamsin's eyes she said,  
>"He knows how to hurt me."<p>

Ashera took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I had to take any memory you had of me to protect you from my father. He hired you then be his bounty hunter and you were already on the outskirts of your clan. Your allegiance with him cast you out of their circle completely. He asked you to bring him Raenor and your clan to test your loyalty. You obeyed but you led his men in to a trap. In the chaos, you escaped."  
>"How did we meet?" Tamsin asked.<br>"You came to me.. I still don't know why but I am glad you did."

"I saw things- and that necklace of yours has my name on it."  
>"You gave it to me."<br>"I did a shit ton of stuff."

Tamsin was about to speak but Ashera pushed herself up and tried to take a step towards her. Her leg gave out and Tamsin rushed forward and caught her.

"Sit down,"  
>Ashera grasped her in a tight embrace and Tamsin stiffened but she wrapped her arms around her, steadying her until she helped Ashera on to a chair.<br>"What did you see, Tamsin?"

"I saw you take out at least twenty men with the flick of your wrist."  
>"It's coming back to you," She beamed.<br>"I wasn't even at my full potential. At my best I could possess almost an entire army." Ashera continued excitedly. Her gaze searched Tamsin's face for any sign of affection.

"What else did you see, Tamsin?"

"I saw you..You were walking away from me."  
>Ashera's posture crumpled.<br>"I'm sorry about everything. I promise you, I will make this right. This time, I will give you the answers you deserve."

"This time? You kept things from me before-" Tamsin inquired.  
>"I did worse than that to protect you, I thought I was doing the right thing but I made mistakes I've been paying for-for centuries."<br>Tamsin handed her some water and took a cool cloth to Ashera's forehead.  
>"Alright, spill. I've got time,"<br>"No- Tamsin, you don't have much time at all."  
>"I took all memory you had of me so you'd never go searching for me. My father, Balthazar..he is getting close to seizing his perfect mate. Together they will enslave us all. He still needs my power, so he will not kill me but he will find a way to get to me again. And once he finds out you are alive, he will slowly destroy you and make me watch."<p>

_Bo._ Ashera was Bo's half-sister. She's stronger than he knows and more pissed off than he could ever imagine. She kept that information to herself for the time being. She drew the woodcut photo out of her pocket and showed Ashera.  
>"That's you with him, isn't it?"<br>She nodded.  
>"I was his protege, but he always made sure I knew I was nothing special. Just a bastard child who would never measure to his standards. I still tried. I did terrible things in his name just to have his approval, gain his respect. I never knew warmth until-" She began to sob again.<br>Tamsin hesitated but reached out and patted her knee. Ashera's looked up, questioning. Tamsin glanced at the ceiling and felt her cheeks heat up. Ashera smiled at her expression and then started to laugh. Tamsin folded her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She felt arms wrap around her torso and could hear her voice whispering in her ear. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"I got you, Rocky."<strong>_

_** Aine smiled, pushing her back into the smooth, warm body. Warm breath was dancing down her neck, followed by soft lips that trailed the neck line all down her shoulder. The slow breathing made the wolf go into frenzy, and she reached back, trailing her fingers down the Valkyrie's curve, digging her nails into the bare skin in the process.**_

_** I've wanted this for so long...**_

_** She could feel two hands wrap around her naked torso, cupping her breasts, inspecting her skin. Those lips were now trailing up the neck again and to her earlobe, nibbling, licking, kissing, yet she did not speak again. Cold fingers were traveling slowly down Aine's abdomen, creeping painfully slowly across the skin that was heating up with every second.**_

_** "Tease..." She whispered into the darkness, and one of the hands reached down under her panty line, sending jolts of pleasure to her abdomen and her ears.**_

** The phone buzzing on the bedside table made her eyes open up with a start, and the wolf blinked couple of times to realize where she was and how she had gotten there. It took her almost a minute to realize that the dream she was woken up from was exactly that, just a dream, and what had been arousal only minutes before turned into a huge knot in her stomach.**

** Her head turned around to see that the arm that was around her belonged to yet another blonde, one of many that she used to pick up every Saturday after work, and left their place never to return again before they could even wake up.**

** The phone was still buzzing and Aine got up slowly, sliding under the girl's hand carefully not to wake her, and grabbed it, together with her pants and a shirt before she left, closing the door silently behind herself. Seeing as they ended up at the girl's place, the floor was completely deserted and the wolf got dressed as she picked up the phone, the name that appeared across the screen made her greet him curiously.**

** "Dyson?" She spoke as she flattened her shirt and got into her boots and descended down the stairs and outside, to her bike.**  
><strong> "Long time no talk, Callahan." She could hear a smile in his voice. Last time they spoke to each other was after that human girl's death, and he was not dealing with it well. None of them did.<strong>  
><strong> "I wanted to call you earlier but ..."<strong>  
><strong> "Yeah I know." Aine cut him off, nodding even though he could not see her.<br>"What's up?"**

** "Just checking up on you." He said, and she did not really buy it. Having someone who was so close to Tamsin call her made the sinking feeling even worse, but she tried to shrug it off.  
>"You left without saying-" He said.<strong>

** "Yeah yeah, sorry, I had to come back to get take care of this new pack, and I left in a hurry so." She said, sitting on the bike and twirling her helmet in her free hand.**  
><strong> "If you ever come here again, give me a call,"<strong>  
><strong> His words made Aine smile.<br>"Thanks, Wolf. Same with you."**

** When they hung up, Aine started the engine and drove off. The dream she had earlier, followed by a phone call made her realize that it was going to be a long Sunday. She hoped that Sam was off somewhere with the pack as she decided to go for a long drive. She definitely needed it.**

* * *

><p><em>Tamsin approached her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Aine's waist and kissed her neck. She tugged her close and felt Aine's legs bend slightly.<em>  
><em> Tamsin smiled, the scent of her hair filling her lungs. She held her tighter.<em>  
><em> "I got you, Rocky."<em>

_ Tamsin swept Aine's hair back, exposing her neck and trailed kisses down her shoulder. The wolf leaned back, her growling starting to grow louder. Tamsin felt Aine's reach back and dig her nails into her shoulder._

_ Tamsin let her hands explore Aine's torso, while she teased her ear, nipping at her neck and shoulder, her tongue tasting her skin. Aine's chest was heaving and she could hear her trying to control her breathing. _  
><em> "Let go.. C'mon.. I got you."<em>  
><em> Her fingers slid down Aine's abdomen, inching further down, slowly across her skin. <em>

_ "Tease..."Aine exhaled, as Tamsin's hands reached the rim of her underwear. Tamsin flicked her fingers at the top of her pants, before unbuttoning her jeans and sliding the zipper down. _  
><em> "Tamsin-"<em>  
><em> Tamsin grinned.<em>

"TAMSIN-"She woke with smirk on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw Ariah standing over her with fury in her eyes.  
>"OH I'M SORRY WERE YOU FUCKING SLEEPING while a demon is on the bed? WHAT THE FUCK is that shit?!" Ariah snarled in a hushed voice.<p>

Tamsin shifted herself up from her seat at the desk and looked over at Ashera sleeping on the bed.

"Calm your.." She waved her hands at the Kitsune's chest.  
>"-it. You can see what I did. I'm catching her up on life." Tamsin tried to recover herself.<p>

Ashera awoke and at Ariah's throat in an instant"  
>"LET GO NOW." Tamsin demanded. Ashera obliged begrudgingly. Ariah brushed herself off and stared her down.<p>

"Catching her up on life.. with Netflix and beer-"Ariah glared.  
>"Welcome to the modern world."<p>

"Tamsin-"  
>"Netflix was mine- she's staying with me here for now. We are both going to talk to her in the morning."<br>"Oh and sorry about the toaster, it freaked her out- I'll get you a new one." Tamsin shrugged.

Ashera had destroyed the toaster because the toast popped up from it and took her by surprise. She nearly broke the television screen when she first laid eyes on a newscast program. She nearly waged a war on the washroom facilities but she came to love the shower.

Ariah was less than pleased at discovering Tamsin helping Ashera out of the containment unit but so far, the demon had been well behaved. She never left the Valkyrie's side. Tamsin poured over the archives with her each day and as the weeks passed the demon was catching on quickly with technology. Ashera tried as much as she could to help jog her memory. The odd few times Ashera had touched her she felt the valkyrie tense up. Ashera felt like ripping her heart out of her own chest every time she had to stop herself from kissing her. When they were together, Tamsin had always been the more affectionate one. She'd grab her hand, wrap herself around her. And now, she couldn't stand to be touched.

-  
>(<strong>bold italic<strong>: asheraxxx)

Tamsin hesitated a moment before turning the key in the door and hoped the apartment was still in one piece. The Succu-demon had been fairly well behaved.

"Ashera?"

Ashera emerged from her room. She was wearing Tamsin's clothes. She was reluctant to get out of her dress and petticoat and slip in to the jeans Tamsin bought her. She wore Tamsin's blouse, tucked in to the jeans and a long parka.

"**_Hello, lovely. Kill anyone today?_"**

"No, but maybe tomorrow." Tamsin eyed her for a second.  
>" What did you do with Ariah and her camp?"<p>

"**_Saw Ariah go psycho rabid kitsune from hell on some ugly portal troll. No wonder you and her have such… connection. That bitch is a beast. I actually hadn't seen that. I mean, I know she can hold her own against me, but yeah. I missed seeing your face. I know it really doesn't mean a fig to you.. but hey it keeps me "Nice._"**

_It means everything being missed. _Tamsin's heart sunk as she tried to push the image of Aine's face out of her mind. It had been months since they spoke.  
>"It's good to see you haven't started a war with the other electronics in the place."<p>

_**"I wish there were more things that made you smile.. maybe I can make that happen."**_

"Easy, Tiger. We'll start with a drink and relax."

_**"I meant food, treats.. drink. I was able to get you to look at me a certain way once, I can try to do it again. Right now though, the smile is priceless."**_

Tamsin swallowed. She searched for her words and felt a weight on her chest pushing her heart and head. She looked at her as though she was the centre of her world and that was the problem.

"Look.. I- it's nice to have someone around who wants to do all those things but this is what I mean by easing up a little. I know you want things to go back to the way they were but every time you remind me it's like I'm guilty. I don't know what to do with it, and I don't want to disappoint you.  
>Just start with this drink."<p>

Ashera nodded and poured the drink.

_**"Here, have your whiskey. Let me know what you think of the rune I left in your room. It was a bitch to find, but the kitsune delivered."**_

"Likeyy. Nice colour too. What's it for?"

_"**Each Fae clan, and each fae race had a token or a few that were meant to grant protection, immunity, and even immortality. That rune was crafted from the marble of Odin's palace. The etchings on it are ancient Norse incantations… I had it encased in lava stone and cast some ancient magic on it so it would be obscured from anyone trying to get to it. Ariah was given coordinates and she found it. Look at the rune. Tell me what you see.** **If you hold it, you can see things.. Here let's try something." She extended her hand.**_

_**"Close your eyes. I will do the same."**_

Tamsin gripped her tightly. Wind picked up around them, swirling through her hair and blowing on her face. After a few minutes the wind stopped and the scent of the air changed from warmth of her apartment to the frigid bite of the mountains. Tamsin opened her eyes and saw a lake and a snow capped mountain before her.  
>"That's the weirdest fucking way to travel." Tamsin stared at Ashera.<br>"Where are we?"  
><em><strong>"Not where we're supposed to be.. Daddy dearest is fucking with us again. We need to get to Beerenberg- it's the port-hop. You and I were there before. Give me your hand again, it might be harder on you the second time."<strong>_

"This better not make me hurl."

_**"If it does, I promise to clean it up.. and .. clean you up too. Now.. let's do this.**_

"Gross. And.. kind of sweet."

Ashera closed her eyes as well and took a deep breath.. as she fell deeper into what felt like a trance, the pictures started invading her mind.  
><em><strong>"Tamsin, I'm seeing smoke, and I hear catapult gears.."<strong>_

"I can see it too. My side is winning but somethings off."  
><em><strong>"I'm being signaled… the smell of burnt flesh gets worse as I descend. shit.. still with me Tamsin?"<strong>_

"I can smell it too."  
><em><strong>"I think I can see you now.. I remember all of this." Ashera ran her thumbs gently over Tamsin's knuckles as if trying to comfort her when she felt her tighten her grip.<strong>_

"There's smoke, a forest in the mountain side. A bloodied beach."

_**"Tell me more.. I see bodies everywhere".**_

"I see bodies, and I see my commander. She's walking to me.. She's furious."**  
><em>"I see the battle field, my brother… and one of your Valkyrie sisters."<em>**

Tamsin felt Ashera shift as if losing her balance for a brief moment. She opened her eyes, and it was as though she were standing in the field again. The vision came alive around her but she was just an observer. She saw herself, kneeling near the other Valkyrie.

"I can see her too. I look at you and you nod.. then I run off. I'm meeting you somewhere, aren't I?"  
><em><strong>"The tavern.. there was a smaller village, but something kept me from being there. What else do you remember?"<strong>_  
>"I remember your brother being an asshole with a cowlick, so that's a start." She half-muttered as she reached for her bag. Ashera opened her eyes but her head was lowered. Her brow was furrowed and she held her head in her hand.<p>

Tamsin pulled out a few Advils and handed them to her. She frowned at them but took the pills.  
>"It's for aches and pains, works good for menstrual cramps.. nothing about Dick head dad pains- but Hey it might help."<p>

_**"Thank you. I would have been okay though."** _

_**"It seems we might be close to something if Balthazar is messing with me like this. He usually tries to lure me to go full demon. Much like when he does it to Bo so she goes full Succubus." Ashera locked eyes with Tamsin, and smiled.**_

_**She furrowed her eyes a little and tilted her head to the side slightly confused.  
>"You've adjusted well to this weird.. time."<strong>_

"There are perks. Toilet paper, cars. Wifi."  
><strong><em>"I am a fan of those..especially the motor vehicle."<em>**  
>"I noticed. You're not getting your license until I'm sure you're not going to mow every pedestrian down."<br>_**"I swear it."**_

Tamsin slipped the rune necklace over her head again. The instant it landed on her chest however, she staggered back. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She gripped the rune with one hand and held herself up on the rock with the other. She could see herself again, just like the other vision. Tamsin watched her past self perched in the winding branches of an ancient tree. She looked down and spotted the rival camp.

**_Ashera tried to steady Tamsin by wrapping one arm around her waist._**

**_"I'm right here. You're safe.. what are you seeing?" Ashera held Tamsin and couldn't help but smile when she thought of the exchange they had a couple of minutes before._**

"I see their camp and I see a few of them heading in to that small village on the lakeside. A few of my men are with me, they're still sleeping. There's a few of your father's men walking closer to the wooded area, just off the lake. There's a girl- can't be more than eight years old..she's got a bucket in her hand. She's getting closer to the water. She doesn't see them." Tamsin's vision was clouding over, but she breathed, willing it to continue.

"They sit down, watching her but I'm watching them. She leans over. They wave at her, I can't hear what they're saying. She looks up but stays put. Good girl. I'm getting closer to them. I have to get around the path they took… One of them gets up. He walks over to her, tries to pinch her cheek. She whacks the bucket at his head. His friends laugh. He takes a moment. He looks at her again and says something to his friends. I'm almost there- He grabs her.. She's on the ground and he's on top of her. He's undoing his..- the others they're watching. She's fighting him, screaming- I'm about to pounce and my soldier grabs me back. There's a woman."

Tamsin shuddered chills were all over her arms.

"This woman, seizes his ear and lifts him up by it. She punches him in the throat and throws him in to his friends. There's fury and fire in her eyes I've never seen before. She glances back and touches the child's shoulder. The child nods, turning around and covering her ears. My soldier tells me she's part of their army, Balthazar's woman? They don't know."

"She begins to suck the chi out of the others that try to run and they collapse. They're still conscious. They can't move but they're watching. She doesn't do anything to the first one. He charges at her with a sword. I don't know why she's not just sucking the chi out of all of them?"

Tamsin was silent for a second wondering before she realized what the woman was doing.

"She's too fast. She breaks his arm and disarms him. She grazes him in the ribs with his own sword and he tries to hit her back. She's.. she's laughing at him. She cuts him again at the legs. Not enough to kill. She grabs him by the neck and throws him to the ground, hard. He's begging and she's toying with him. I can hear them now. She says she wants him to feel immense pain.. something he can't ever escape.. He's begging and she's shaking her head. He wasn't going to listen to the girl. She's pinned him to the ground with some kind of invisible force. She's using his sword to lift his shirt and pull his pants down. He's crying, begging. She swings-"

Tamsin cringed.  
>"She slices off his nose and burns the word, "Raper" across his face. The same words appear on the others' faces."<br>Tamsin exhaled.

"She's got her hand at them.. They rise fifteen feet in to the air. She slams their backs against the trees and the branches wrap around them, binding them there. They're facing the lake for all to see. She breaks his sword in to pieces."

Tamsin opened her eyes and sat down. She looked up at Ashera.  
>"…I saw you, but you never saw me."<br>Tamsin closed her eyes again.  
>"It's.. it's fading." Her fists clencehed.<br>"Tamsin?"

"I can't see any more."


End file.
